Maximum Ride: Taking Back the World
by writeroses1029
Summary: Follow up story to Maximum Ride 5. Max learns what Mr. Chu wants with her. Relationships begin to grow more. What will Max have to do in order to take back the world?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!! MEANT FOR AFTER 5th MR BOOK. DO NOT READ IF NOT DONE WITH MAX.

Dr. Brigid Drywer was in deep trouble as she paced back and forth. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her glasses were perched up high on her nose, and she was nervously biting her lip. Before her was Mr. Chu waiting for an updated report on the notorious trouble making flock. But what could she say? They had flown off into the sunset with their stupid dog trailing behind and no one had heard from them in five days. That was the longest the flock had gone since the begining of their adventures against Itex. Mr. Chu and Dr. Drywer both knew that something was up but neither of them knew what. Brigid was worried, her job was suppose to watch them.

"Report," Mr. Chu demanded. The guy was old, maybe mid-forties or early fifties. Too short really that even Brigid stood over him. The older bird freaks would double over this guy they were so freaking tall. Mr. Chu glared at her from a center seat that was raised up on a ledge so that he could stare down at her. Since the last fatal disaster to his submarine, had turned towards the more comforting land base for their work. Brigid figured it was only a matter of time before the flock burst in through the glass stumbling in on them.

She could picture the leader now, with her hands on her hips and her wings flaring out, _Oh, I'm sorry but if you're supposed to be hiding then you should make your evil lair a little less obivouis._ Then she would turn her head to look at her flock with the brighest, triumphent grin as if she had saved the whole world. Brigid shook her head, stupid children.

Brigid stopped pacing, "We lost track of them sir but I'll be able to gain contact with them as soon as possible." She wished she could sound more positive but something really had gone wrong and she couldn't figure out what. She never did have the eldest on her side but the younger ones were always willing to talk to her and play simple games with her. The younger one did cheat her out of money during a game of poker but eventually she had even grown to like Brigid. The second oldest, the leader's right-hand-man, had even shown interest when she flirted with him. He especially trusted her and probably even liked her until the flock's undersea adventure.

Maximum Ride was a disgrace to science. She was a DNA human-avian fourteen year old and she was wasting her life trying to save a hopeless plant. Brigid admitted to herself that although Ride's intentions were good they always faltered. She didn't make sacrifices. She refused to let the little one die in the water. She goes around kissing Fang instead of focusing on her future. She let the two other boys build bombs. And then, she made the other girl Nudge, stay behind just because Nudge wanted to. She was no leader of the future that would save the world. In fact, Maximum Ride might as well be destroying it.

"What do you plan on doing?" Mr. Chu ordered, his face a deep red of fury. He was ready to kill her right then but Brigid was a scientist. She always calculated a second escape route. "What are you going to do to get Maximum Ride prisoner?" Brigid smiled at him which flabbergasted the man. He was not looking for smiles or pleasant conversations. He was just looking for the answer to his giant, bird kid problem.

"The dark one," she said using the term for Fang that the M-Geeks used. She refused to use their names in front of Mr. Chu. She had to prove that the flock was not important to her because they weren't. Even though she had witnessed their gifts and their kindness, the freaks were a different kind of pollution to the world. "Capture him, don't kill him. You thought Max was dangerous when you took her mother just see what happens when you take him. She won't be able to think rationally." Then, oddly enough, Mr. Chu smiled. "And don't worry, they'll be back any day. Their dog is getting married."

Mr. Chu's grin went wider in a little chuckle but the man made no sound. He coughed to erase his smile, "Plan forward. Take the M-Geeks, you'll need them." Brigid nodded her head. One thing she knew about the flock...Maximum Ride was a wreck without her second in command.

Chapter 1:

All right, I have to admit, having a pair of wings is pretty dang useful. I mean, if everyone had them, there would be no polluation from cars or airplanes or trains, etc. So, I would like to say that I, Maximum Ride, was indeed very "green" as you call it. We were busy just flying about, the flock and I. Eventually we would have to turn around and head back to Arizona where my mom, Dr. Martinez lived with my half-sister Ella. They had begged to be a part of Total's wedding which was coming up in a few days.

Right now we were coasting over the Rockies enjoying the view of the mountains. My mind was worrying about a list of things that as you probably know never go away...except for certain occasions.

Things I'm worrying about:

1) Mr. Chu and the M-Geeks, it's been five days since we last saw them and saved my mom

2) Brigid, I saw her discussing something with Mr. Chu and they seemed on close terms

3) Total's wedding, I mean I was the maid of honor and I had to wear a dress

4)Angel, the girl seemed less under my control as the days grew longer

5) Fang, I'll get to that part later

So of course, my flying is perfect and fine even though my mind is traveling elsewhere. I guess eventually flying is just a reflex that doesn't require much thought...like breathing. And if you are now joining the great and horrible story of my life than I guess you have now figured out that yes, I am a mutant with wings but I prefer the term Avian-American. If you would like to read more please read the previous installments. I'm done referring back to the past. I have a future to worry about after all.

Nudge was rambling on about the things she had learned. Iggy was listening mainly because he couldn't enjoy the sights around him. Gazzy and Angel were up front playing a game of wing tag. Total was still obsessing over his upcoming nuptials with the pure-bred love of his life Akila. Seems like a lot of that feeling was going around...I'll explain later. In fact, I was so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't checked on my flock. There were seven of us in all, including Total, but in front of me I only saw four bird kids and one bird dog. One of us was missing and believe me, that always scares me.

Now, adrenaline rushes pretty fast through my blood. I don't know why but I can instantly enter fighting mode in a blink of the eye. I searched first for any signs of M-Geeks, the lastest, updated series of robotic humanoid thingies that are pretty much the new failures sent out to kill us. I mean please, if we could handle Eraser, Flyboys, and sick o path Omega than why were silly little robots going to kill us off. Of course, they did have guns and as cool as our superpowers seem to be we are not Superman. We can not let bullets just bounce right off of us.

Surely, I was overreacting because the one person missing could take care of himself. I mean, Fang had always been the second best fighter of the flock next to yours truly. He had even gone off on his own and managed to protect Iggy and Gazzy at the same time. If anyone could get by without help, it would be Fang...even before me. But only because I needed to make sure the flock was okay all the time. I couldn't be alone without knowing their safety first. Not that Fang wasn't like that either but still, I'm the leader and it's my job to do the worrying.

Angel was now searching the skies too looking for Fang. The little girl with her cute blonde curles and big blue eyes was so darn cute but sometimes, I was worried about her. She had obviously read my mind when she caught on to my hysteria. We had just been under the sea for the longest time and no, we did not come across singing crabs and mermaids although Nudge and Angel would've loved that. Instead, we had found Gor and his family of mutant fish who were just like us since they too would be labeled freaks. So I'm thinking, come on, just one little break from all of this mess but I'm Maximum Ride and my life is not like you normal humans. If I go two hours without fighting, it's a pretty nice day. It's been five days since the M-Geeks and the submarine attacks so I'm pretty sure that everything is bound to go wrong. It's like Karma has been built over these past days and now, it's just spilling out all over us.

We aren't normal so obviously our lives aren't. Now we were all searching for Fang because it had been minutes since we had last seen him silently flying with the rest of us. To us, minutes is like hours. Our lives so far had only taken about nine months to go through which is a lot for us. I pushed lower to the ground among the crevices of the mountains searching maybe for a cave or opening where Fang could be. Not once did I spot an M-Geek which worried me. I stopped for a moment just flapping my wings turning in a circle to look around. Even with my raptor vision I couldn't find a sign of a battle. Not one rock was covered in robot guts. Adrenaline was pumping in more now.

I looked back up towards the sky only to see the rest of the flock was gone, Total included. Now, let me just say, my flock doesn't just disappear if something bad is going on. We fight first, always, and even when we're held captive, we fight some more. It was programmed into our blood I guess you can say. I mean, if you were 98% human and 2% bird your natural instincts to survive would easily kick in right? Exactly, so why was everything so quite.

I found my way to a familar part of the mountains. From where I flew I could see Lake Mead just silently undisturbed with the sun glinting off it. I couldn't just call out for them, it would give my position away to anyone who was hunting us. How had my flock gone down so fast? They had been there in the blink of an eye.

Then, my eyes caught it, the tiniest flicker of movement in the woods. Panicking I rushed toward it ready to kick some M-Geek or whoever it was butts. I pushed through branches, one even managed to cut my cheek. Then, I felt myself fall as my wings fumbled among the trees. Unable to control myself, I landed smack in the middle of an open area. I expected to hear some M-Geek pronounce my name wrong all over again. Instead all I heard was...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Surprise!" Three familiar voices rang out. Okay, if you know me than you probably figured that I was freaking out. I hate surprises becuase in my past experiences surprises usually meant someone was going to try to kill me just about now. I jumped to my feet and held my fists in front of me only to realize my flock was all standing there in front of me. And guess what? They were perfectly fine, not one of them injured, and I was having a panic attack wondering where they were. I was a little ticked off for the moment.

Angel's wide blue eyes were staring at me, she had a large grin on her face, and in her hands was a clumsily wrapped item. "Happy Birthday Max," she replied, shoving the gift into my hands. I stared at her and gave a weak smile. My heart beat was starting to calm down now. Iggy and Fang were in the back with their arms crossed. Even Iggy was staring right at me as Gazzy and Nudge piled their presents on top of Angel's. What was today's date? Oh right, August first, the day I picked as my birthday. I was techically fifteen now.

"Um," I mumbled because I hadn't expected to have a birthday. It meant we were growing up and getting closer to the day we all died, whenever the experiation date came along on the back of our necks. Angel, who was now claiming she was seven, dragged me to a log and made me sit down. I stared at the presents wrapped up with brown paper bags. They wer decorated in crayon. I could tell who had given me what without even opening them.

I opened Gazzy's first because his was right there in front and I was afraid if I moved it wrong I might gain a whiff of some stink bomb before it was ready. I moved aside the paper decorated with stick figures with wings and a dog. I opened it up to see it was my old pocket knife from the house. I had one until it had gone missing one day. Not once did I expect to come across this again. Max was written on the handle and I smiled, this would be useful in case we had to start surviving on our own all over again. "Thanks," I smiled wide and let Gazzy know I approved.

"It's from Iggy too becuase he's the one that took it," Gazzy said with the classic giant eight-year-old smile across his face. I messed up his blonde hair for a moment and laughed.

"Did not," Iggy muttered but he had a grin on his face that let me know he had. Those two were always my little terrors, even Iggy who was a good two or three inches taller than me.

I placed the pocket knife in my pocket and went to Nudge's present next. On the paper she had drawn a bunch of clothes that obviously were her own designs. Some of them, I have to admit, were pretty cool. Gazzy moved from sitting next to me so Nudge could. Her carmel color hair was a frizz today from traveling in the wind but she was still pretty. Her clothes were wrinkle-free and designs of her own. She too was growing up pretty fast and at one point, she didn't need me anymore. Now she was here by her choice and not mine which sort of was a gift on its own. I pulled off the paper to stare at a new windbreaker. My last one, we can all assume, is tattered to pieces from all of my recent endeavors. This was a Nudge original with a nice dark green rain resistant fabric. The sleeves were long but there were buttons so it could be folded up to my elbows. The coat would end just below my knees in a non-fashiony way that still looked good. And oh yeah, had two slits for wings. It was perfect. I smiled, "You're getting real good at this."

Nudge's smile was bright. The sunlight from the opening where we sat shone down on her perfectly. "Thanks Max, I hoped you would like it." I was starting to feel real guilt about all of this though. I mean, here I was getting presents, while the rest of the flock just watched me get them. Birthdays are so selfish and all about one person. I was the flock leader and we were at a point where our adventure wasn't just about me saving the world. We all had a part in this now no matter what Jeb said.

I slipped the coat on to find it fit perfectly as Angel skipped over. "Mine next! Mine next!" She sat down and Total sat at her feet. Her small hand rested on his head scartching him behind the ears. "I hope you like it Max, it's from me, Ella, and you mom!" Her eyes were wide with joy. I wished she could've had this, a birthday when it really matters. I wished she had those parents who recorded her blowing out the candles and told her to make a wish. "It's okay Max, I've got you," she said with the cutest little smile that made me wonder how much longer she would need me for. Angel was so special that eventaully she wouldn't want me to hold her back. "You wouldn't do that," she whispered. "Now open your present."

I moved a curl away from her eyes and smiled. For the moment, she could be my baby and that would be good enough. On the paper was a simple picture drawn of her and me. We were hugging and there was a smiling sun. We had our wings and the flock was behind us too. I made sure not to tear this up becuase it made me smile. Inside I found something even better. At first, I thought it was just a wallet with a little chain that could connect to the loop in my jeans. Then, when I opened it, I found one of those little booklets that holds a ton of pictures and you know what? Someone had taken the time to put pictures in for me.

They were from the day we left. My mom had come out of the hospital and we went straight to Arizona to her home. I wondered how they had managed to get these pictures and I remember everyone just passing the camera around having fun. It was a celebration I suppose to have made it through another day before the flock and I departed for the time. We couldn't stay in one place with the M-Geeks and Mr. Chu after us. We had decided to lead them away from my mom until we had to return for Total's wedding.

The first couple pictures were of the entire flock with our wings spread out in the open. In another, my mom, Ella and I are sitting at the counter in her kitchen with a plate of delicous chocolate-chip cookies. Next, Angel and Gazzy playing a game of cards while Iggy and Nudge leaned over a book as Total slept in the background. Even Jeb was there with a smile and I was there too oddly smiling as well but I was looking off in the distance. The last picture made my heart skip a beat. It was just Fang and I sitting out on the porch in front of my mom's house when we thought we were alone. I was sitting next to him with my head on his shoulder. We were both smiling but not looking at the camera. His arm protectively over my shoulders. I loved it and with it in the wallet, I could carry it with me all the time.

"That's my favorite one too," Angel informed me. I wrapped my arms on her and hugged her. Then, Gazzy and Nudge had run in too. I pulled back and smiled. I was just so thankful to have a flock like them. They were so perfect in everyway even when they got on my nerves. They were the cutest, most lovable kids in the whole world and a part of me was angry that their wings made others think of them as freaks. Wings and all though, they made the having to save the world a little bit easier. I loved them. "We love you too Max," Angel replied with a grin.

I went through the pictures one last time before finally putting the wallet in my pocket and putting the chain on the belt loop so I wouldn't loose it. I, Maximum Ride, had the best birthday in the world. Now who would've seen that coming? And it turns out, it wasn't over just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey."

Panicking, I shut my new wallet and placed it in my pocket. Even though I could barely see anything in front of me I knew who it was because you know…raptor vision and all. We had all decided to stay at the opening for the night before heading back to my mom and Ella. I thought I had left the flock sleeping by the dying fire but that was not the case.

I felt the moment of the branches and leaves around me as Fang came to sit beside me. His wings folded tightly against his back. I was trying to calm myself but I was too excited or nervous or whatever you're supposed to call it.

I had been in the tree in the first place just to look at the picture again, my favorite one of Fang and me. In the picture you couldn't see our wings and we looked just like two normal, extremely tall, teens. I know it wasn't like that but still, it's nice to know what it would've looked like. Then again, what would we be like, Fang and I, if we didn't have the wings or the constantly being hunted problems to worry about?

"Max?" I blushed realizing I was doing what I always did. I was trailing off with a million thoughts in my head unable to focus on this. Fang blended well with the darkness of the night but I could still feel he was there in front of me.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Just thinking is all." And I still was. I was thinking that over the past few days or weeks or whenever this love for Fang started that I still hadn't gotten any better at the conversation part. I just couldn't focus on saying all these things to him like I used to. Before we were together, we would talk but now, I just get tongue-tied.

"What about?" He asked, his hand playing with a strand of my hair which probably needed a really good rinse. I might as well put that in to the whole situation seeing as how I'm so awkward with it all anyways.

"Who we would be if we didn't have to worry about wings," I whispered leaning against his shoulder. He was warm all the time to me. Fang had to know that he was my support system and that I needed him. But I couldn't really find the words to tell him without fumbling all over again with my speech. I just hoped he knew because then, it would take the embarrassing me having to say it out of the conversation.

Fang adjusted how he was sitting so he could wrap his arm around my waist. I remembered how something like that months ago would've made me hit him or run away. What do you know- I can learn new things. "It'd be different." I nodded my head, of course it would. "But," my heart stopped in anticipation, "I don't think anything can change us, Max." So how did he, the silent one, the one who barely said three words during Itex or living with Jeb, come to be the one who could say everything I needed to hear?

A Word to the wondering, we don't practice this kind of thing. Fang and I, we sort of just go without thinking during the times when we're alone. I know, strange for someone like me who is always planning. I was happy not to think about too much around Fang. He made everything easier for a second or two which in my life is a lot of little moments.

"So are you nervous?" Fang asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. I swear, months ago, I could barely tell what he meant by what he said because he just spoke in one serious tone. Now, at certain moments, I could tell he was happy or joking. Even in certain times, I see him smiling or his eyes give off some hint of feeling that I had never seen before. Fang had changed but then again, so had I.

I was wondering what he meant when he finally clued me in. "Total's wedding, you have to wear a dress." I groaned and he laughed. I placed my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. Fang's arm around my waist tightened, "It won't be so bad." I was going to retort with a how-do-you-know kind of statement but I bit my tongue. "Max?" He asked.

I lifted my head so I could see him. His dark eyes so close to the shadows off the tree branches over head where somehow bright. He had a hint of a smile at the corner of his lip. I knew what was coming next but I held my breath and waited. I saw his eyes observe me, memorize me, and I did the same for him. I held on to the way his black hair fell in front of his eyes, the arch of his wings just over his shoulder, and even just how it felt to have his arm around me. I couldn't let it go.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered before closing the distance between us. We had kissed before but the last time we were on the beach as my mom recovered. It had been days since that and in bird kid lifetime, it's like a year. So we both extremely needed this.

I realized soon though that kissing on a branch was not as easy but we didn't break apart. We were tilting our heads, holding each other closely, and just kissing as best as we could. And my heart just went crazy with excitement and all the oxygen in my lungs (and air sacs) was gone. When we backed off to catch a breath I expected some big M-Geek to start shooting at us. But the only pounding I heard was my heart as if it was right next to my ear.

So, we sat there and I knew Fang was looking for disaster to pop in like it always did on such amazing moments like this. But, nothing, silence, and safety as Fang leaned back towards me. I smiled when he kissed me and soon, I could tell he was smiling too. Fang's hand went to the back of my neck and he kissed me again so strongly that I responded. I could care less if my cheeks were burning bright red or that my heart was about to break some ribs. I had Fang and that's all that mattered.

And in my head, the one thought I managed to pull out through the fog as Fang and I kept kissing was Best Birthday Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All right, so maybe this wasn't a good idea. We had managed it back safe and sound to my mom's but I still had this nagging feeling that something wasn't going to go awfully terribly wrong. And how exactly would I know that? Because I was standing in a dress at my reflection wondering how the heck I was going to fight in it…if need be.

"Oh Max, what if she gets cold feet? It would be the worst, most terrible thing for me! Where is Angel? I would love to talk to her. She'll make it better," Total was fidgeting in his little dog tux that somehow Ella had managed to sew. He looked so ridiculous in it that I was having a hard top not laughing.

"Total keep still," Ella ordered as she made the finally adjustments, "Or I'll make Max hold you down." Total went rigid and refused to blink. We both knew how bad it would be if I was forced to hold him down when I was already in a bad mood. It was the dog's fault I was wearing this dress.

So you might find yourself asking, a dog wedding and you're getting all dressed up for it? Well, yeah, we are. If you haven't noticed, my flock and my friends don't go about things normally. We weren't made normal so why should we even try to act like it? I tried running my hand through my hair which was past the point of saving. The ends were split and there was no pattern. There was no style to put it in. I bit my lip frustrated. What did it matter? I already looked awful in the dress might as well add the hair problem.

Ella was wearing this pink dress that was slim and pretty on her. She didn't feel awkward in the dress but I remember her telling me she wore them to school dances all the time. My dress was a dark blue because I refused to anything pink, purple, or so girly I would upchuck all over it. Total was not happy with me at all but as Akila's made of honor he really had no choice.

Angel stepped in prepared to be flower girl just as she wanted. Her dress was decorated in those fake flowers made of fabric. She had a crown of flowers on top of her golden curls. "Hi Max," she smiled wide. "You look pretty." I made a face. Angel's attention turned towards Total seeing that I didn't want to hear anything about me being in a dress.

_Enjoy the happiness you get, Max, you still have a mission_. I narrowed my eyes and turned around from the group. I held my hand up against my temple.

"Must we do this now," I whispered. The Voice was back again being annoying coming during times where I didn't need them.

_Just one minute for you is a lifetime for someone else, understand that you're running out of minutes. _Well, I could've told him or her that. As for the mystery of the voice I still had no clue to who it was.

"Then stop playing games and just give me an answer. I don't want anymore questions," I replied back keeping my voice firm. And of course, the Voice disappeared and didn't respond. I couldn't even get a "hello" or "goodbye" from this thing. All I could say is if I could get rid of this pest the sooner the better.

I turned back to find three sets of eyes on me as well as two in doorway. Gazzy and Iggy had come to see Ella about their tuxes. Having amazing hearing like we all tend to, they heard everything. I scowled, "Stop staring, it's nothing new that I have a voice in my head." My half-sister blushed and turned towards the two new members of the room.

"Who is watching my love?" Total piped up. "I do not want to see her until it is the final moment down the aisle." He moaned and covered his eyes as if Akila was right there beside Iggy and Gazzy. Ella was straightening Iggy's tie and I went over to straighten the cuffs of Gazzy's suit. It was strange knowing that my mom had paid for all of this. The suits, the dresses, the flowers, and everything else she and a few other of her scientist friends had offered to put this together.

"Fang, Nudge and my mom are in charge of Akila, Total. Don't worry," Ella stepped back. "There, you look perfect." I saw a blush come on Iggy's cheeks as he nodded his head in thanks. Ella noticed it too and her face went a little bit red as well.

"Max!" The last person I wanted to see strode into the room. Dr. Brigid Dwyer almost knocked Gazzy over to wrap her arms around me. "Oh, you look so pretty!" She was dressed in a gown that was too revealing to me personally. Her red hair was all swirls and waves that made my hair look like a mop.

I backed away from her hug. I still couldn't forget her talking to Mr. Chu, my new enemy. As it was, she said she was trying to expose him but I couldn't shake off the doubt. I didn't trust her and for plenty of good reasons.

Angel looked up oddly at Brigid and then looked at me. _I can't read her thoughts Max. Be careful._ The room, being so crowded, was growing tense. Brigid noticed how the flock was staring at her. "I'll be downstairs with the rest of the group. I'm glad to see you all well." Then she left and the room went a little be brighter.

"I don't like her," Ella muttered, "She seemed strange." I gave my half-sister a smile. There was a similarity between us that we both got from people. We could see people with not so good intentions. "I think, Total, you should go down. Iggy and Gazzy, you should go down as well. I'll send Fang down too."

Total stood up on his paws and stuck his head in the air like the happiest dog I've in the whole world. Iggy and Gazzy followed right after. I heard them go down the stairs towards the back door where the entire ceremony would be taking place. Ella then left the room towards where Akila was being readied.

"Max, I'm nervous," Angel whispered, placing her small hand in mine. "It's been so quiet." I nodded my head. Angel was the smartest six year old in the entire world. She knew when something was up. And I knew the M-Geeks bothered her. She couldn't read their minds to see if they were coming.

"Let's act as if nothing is wrong. We can't ruin this for Total or Akila," I led her towards the hallway. I stopped in the doorframe watching as Fang walked by. He gave me a smile, a rare Fang smile that is the better than anything else in the world. I blushed and looked away knowing I was dressed so ridiculously.

When it was sure that he was gone, I headed towards were Ella, Nudge, my mom, and Akila were waiting for us. "He thinks you're really beautiful," Angel whispered. She giggled and covered her smile. I stared at her knowing there was no arguing with her. She had read Fang's mind.

"You've got to stop doing that all the time," I informed her. But Angel couldn't help it. Her mind was like a radio that never turned off. She was always hearing something and all she could do was focus on certain stations.

Nudge was decorating Akila's collar with pink and lavender flowers. Her golden fur was brushed and glossy from a bath. Surprisingly, Akila just sat there letting Nudge mess with her color. I had never met a normal dog act so weirdly with the just sitting there and listening to the humans. She certainly belonged with Total. My mom rushed over and hugged me, "You look pretty." I tried to smile and take the compliment but I wasn't use to it. I preferred hearing something about my fighting or my flying. My looks was another different subject that I hated talking about.

Nudge stood up, dressed in a gorgeous purple dress that she had designed with fabric my mom had bought. She placed her hands on her hips in victory and in one of the shortest Nudge sentences I've ever heard said, "We're done. Let's go."

My mom and Ella went down the stairs and then outside to group of people waiting. I stared at Akila, "You ready?" She sniffed my open hand before licking it. "I'm taking that as a yes." Angel went down first, then Nudge, followed by Akila and me.

When we stepped outside I could only think about how silly this all seemed but it's what would make Total happy and he was a member of the flock. It was my job to make sure he was happy. Angel danced about, her white wings fluttering with the breeze. She threw petals in the air and laughed. Nudge followed behind showing off more her gown than her wings. Her hair was actually pretty calm and pulled back into a ponytail.

Akila walked beside me and I wondered if she understood what she was doing. Did she realize she was getting married? Did she even know what marriage was? But I know when she saw Total cause her ears perked up and she pulled her lips back in a huge doggy kind of smile. A tongue drooling also was part of it but it was cute I had to admit.

We made it to the end and I had managed to keep my eyes straight ahead without looking at any of Total's groomsmen. I stepped next to Nudge and stared at the crowd. There were only four or five people. My mom, Ella, Jeb, Brigid, and John, the doctor who had helped us to the end during our last adventure, were all there smiling as if a dog wedding was normal. I guess my flock and I had ruined their idea of what was strange. Then, Jeb stood up and went to stand under the little arch thingy that Total and Akila stood in front of. He was the one who would perform the ceremony for them.

I stared over the dogs to see Gazzy standing there slightly bored. He rubbed one of his eyes with his scar from the jellyfish attack still prominent. His blonde hair was still messy as usual and the cuffs I had fixed for him were ruined already. Iggy had his head titled towards the crowd as if he was listening to them instead of Jeb's voice. There was a smile on his face.

Fang caught my attention, his eyes already on me when I went to look at him. He smiled again and I gave a grin back. There was a lot said between that one look. We had managed to do that as far as I could remember. We knew each other too well to not know what the other was thinking. A wind blew and his black hair ruffled as well as the black feathers of his wing.

And that's when my worst nightmare became once again, a reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was admiring the way Fang looked in a tux when all of a sudden something surrounded him and he fell to the ground. Ella and my mom began screaming as I rushed into time-to-kill Max mode. I realized in a superhero movie I could've just ripped my dress off and be fully clothed in my fighting attire.

But guess what? This isn't a movie.

So I rush over as best I can in the stupid dress to get a good look at exactly what had happened to Fang. Around him was a net, sort of like the ones people use for soccer goals, so I figured it was safe to reach for him.

My fingers connected with the white fabric and every molecule in my body was shocked. I bit my teeth as my body locked. Everything became numb and painful at the same time. Fang's dark eyes were staring up at me unaffected by the trap's little shocker gizmo. I tried again anyways because that's the only thing I know how to do when all else seems to fail. All I know is to fight.

Pain erupted through me and this time, my fingers were cut into a bloody mess. "Brigid," Fang muttered. And I began wondering what the heck was wrong with him? I was the one trying to save him, me-Max. I thought he had chosen me over her but I guess red heads win in the end.

Then, I turned around to gain view of who had done this. That's when I realized why Fang had said the doctor's name. She stood there in her dress screaming over her shoulder, "Take him and get out now!" I watched as the M-Geeks behind her headed towards Fang pointing the latest guns for arms straight at me. "Don't shoot unless she attacks!"

I looked down at Fang so worried about what to do. "Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, get everyone into the house. I'll take of the bots." I caught their gazes hoping for once they wouldn't question me. I needed them inside for this to work.

Angel stared back, "Max, I can't control them but I can still help." Her blonde hair was flowing in front of her face. She looked as stubborn as I did sometimes. I formed a fist and shook my head. Then, I saw her watch my thoughts and my plan. She nodded her head and she understood. "Come on, get inside."

Everyone ran, the M-Geeks not once watching them just heading straight towards Fang and I. I stared Brigid down. The traitor smiled and placed her hands on her hips as if she had just won the fight.

"Max, go." Fang warned me but I motioned behind my back with my hand to relax. I knew what to do and I knew why they were here. "I don't care, get out now." Fang wasn't listening to me. I peered over my shoulder at him and told him all I had to say. It was enough for him to understand.

"As a guest at a wedding, you're supposed to be polite Brigid," I called out over the M-Geeks moving just feet away. "Why don't we talk before you do anything rash?" Above I saw a helicopter hovering waiting for its delivery.

"What should we talk about Maximum? There's a difference between saving the world and just holding off its expiration date. You're ideas just don't cut it anymore kid." She had managed to get a hold of a large handgun, which I assumed came from the purse she had before. How is it Angel couldn't read her mind? I glared at her.

"You want me right?" What if you could give Mr. Chu me instead of Fang? Let's be fair now. I think it's a good trade as long as you promise to release Fang and not to harm anyone here today. You get me." I saw the way Brigid smiled wickedly as she thought the process over. I placed my hands on my hips and expanded my wings out a bit to look intimidating. "That or I fight your dumb bots and get killed which Mr. Chu wouldn't like."

Suddenly, Angel ran out and Brigid turned to look at her. In her hands was my trench coat that Nudge had made. "Here," she gave it to me with big tears in her eyes, "Take it Max. You're going to need it." To me it felt like Angel had now seen the future and could tell what was going to happen. But I pushed it aside and placed the trench coat on.

Angel ran back inside leaving me back to the evil scientist traitor. "So do we have a deal?" I called out as the chopper came closer to the ground. Fang was yelling at me to stop it from where he was. But I had a plan and if it worked, not only could I stop Brigid and Mr. Chu but I could do it from the inside.

Brigid lifted her hand in the air and the M-Geeks froze in their spots. Their disgusting human faces were staring at me along with their leader. My heart was in my throat and my mouth was dry. I was hoping for the right answer. Her eyes glinted with victory and she smiled, "Sure." She lifted her handgun and pointed it at me.

When her finger hit the trigger, instead of a bullet another net wrapped around me. I felt instantly to the ground beside Fang. His eyes were wide with horror. I grumbled and moaned from hitting the ground so hard. "Sorry," I whispered as two M-Geeks easily freed him from the electric net. Fang went for me but one of the robots hit him in the back of the head pretty hard. I winced as his body hit the ground limp from unconsciencness.

Brigid leaned over me, "Thought it was going to be hard getting you Maximum Ride but threaten Fang over here and now you're just like a butterfly in a net. Wait till you see your cage."

I felt my body risen by the M-Geeks. I stared at Brigid and yelled over the chopper, "Remember the deal or you'll regret ever meeting me traitor." I know, I know, I wasn't in a place to negotiate anymore but sometimes, you just have to hope the bad guy is stupid enough to listen to what you say anyways.

I was thrown into the chopper, my elbows and knees bound so close together I couldn't move at all so I scraped against the metal flooring. Brigid climbed in and so did the few M-Geeks that she had. We lifted back off into the sky.

"A deal's a deal Max," Brigid said. "How could I break a promise to an old friend like you? Besides, did you really expect me to hurt Fang?" I growled angrily.

_What did I say about minutes Max? Start spending them wisely._

Well Voice, here I am with a few minutes to spare but after that, I'm taking them down once and for all.

_That's nice._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evil lairs, as I have learned, do not offer cookies even though you are a bird kid who has been on a helicopter inside a net for a good hour or two. I was scared though that we were not on the helicopter too long, it meant that if they wanted, Mr. Chu's M-Geeks could easily go back and hurt any one of my family.

I was dizzy and trying not to fall over when Brigid released the nets and when I say Brigid I mean the two M-Geeks she ordered to do it. Then, she dragged me to my feet inside a narrow little room with metal floors and walls. There were no windows or sunroofs for me to just go jumping through. It was Maximum Ride proof for sure. One wall however was the non-breakable glass that even a bullet couldn't go through. I was strong but obviously not strong enough.

"Traitor," I murmured. Brigid slapped me with the handgun and I felt a new flesh wound starting to form. As blood dripped down my face, I glared at her as if I hadn't felt her smack. Her head was fuming with rage. I could tell because her forehead almost blended in with her hair.

Brigid, so angry, didn't even bother checking my pockets for stuff, and I watched as she walked back out the door. I heard the sliding metal as the door was completely locked. I went to the single bed in the far corner wondering how I could sleep with the bright fluorescent lights glaring down on me. I bet they never turned them off…energy wasters.

I casually lay down and slipped my hands in my pocket. I managed to pull out my pocketknife. Thank goodness I turned fifteen the other day and not tomorrow. I cut the top of the mattress at my side in one quick moment. Then, I shut the blade safely before placing it in the hole to be hidden.

"Max-uh-mum Ride," a M-Geek yelled. I sat up and looked past the glass to see him standing there. He didn't look like anyone I knew which was nice. I had come across the Ari version back in Utah. It wasn't fun for me. "Mr. Chu is here."

So what is one necessarily supposed to do when they meet the one responsible for their imprisonment? I had done it before but I don't think Mr. Chu would like the same theatrics as the Director would. Females and males do tend to be different.

I chose to stand when Mr. Chu arrived. I bowed really low so that my wings were almost parallel to the ceiling. Then, I sat back down on the bed and faced the wall. "You will face me when I speak to you." Mr. Chu demanded.

Okay, for the moment, he didn't seem to have much leverage. I mean I was Maximum Ride here. I don't just listen to orders real well. It's programmed into my human/bird DNA. That's when I got zapped really hard so my body was in so much pain I rolled off the bed. I was kind of having a seizure in the way my arms and legs just jerked all over the place.

When the pain stopped I faced him. He had proven his point perfectly well. I could see the remote in his hand with the obvious red button. I would've laughed if he couldn't shock me. It was just so…movie scenario like.

"You're lucky you're here Max, instead of one of your flock members. We don't need them alive so much as we need you." I held my fist behind my hand. For one moment, I just wanted to be stupid and try to break through the glass but it would be pointless. I needed all my strength if I was ever going to get out of here.

"Would you like company?" He asked pleasantly. "We could go get another member if you would like." He smiled and patiently waited as if he actually expected me to answer that. Like I would ever sentence my flock to having to meet him. So far, I was the only unfortunate one to have seen Mr. Chu.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked casually, crossing my arms from where I sat on the floor. I was bothered by the way he chuckled as if we were long time buddies. I hoped for some new power such as heat vision. You know…so I could just melt the shocker box in his hand or better yet, the door so I could escape.

"Nothing for now, Max, you can simply stay here. In the dark," then I watched as he walked away. I focused for a moment on the scientific laboratory. I shivered from the memories it brought up. At least this time, my cage was bigger. Hey- what do you know; you truly can be optimistic about any situation. Good job Max!

When the lights went off, I crawled over to the bed and sat back down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that I had felt there before. Now in the dark maybe they wouldn't know I had it. Thank goodness for raptor vision. _Dear Max, don't worry. I've got everyone working towards the plan. It will work out perfectly. We'll find her. –Angel_

I smiled, that's my girl. Angel would get everything to work out. Soon, when all was revealed people would find it hard to believe that I had come up with it just then on the spot. A friend told me that if I ever needed her she would show up. Everything would come together soon and I would get out of here.

_Don't be afraid to be here long though Max. Remember, you learn more from your enemy the closer you are to them_. Well I expected to have some company all right and the Voice had shown just on cue. I rolled my eyes. I decided not to respond, probably a first ever for me, and pretended not to listen.

_Just listen Max, you want a bigger picture and maybe by being here you can get another piece of it._ I sighed, of course Voice of course. There was so much I needed to know. How was I supposed to get this big picture? Should I just draw one up and see if it works? No, of course not because nothing is simple like that.

Hoping the Voice had decided to leave, I shoved the note from Angel in the hole before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the last item which I instantly recognized. The fabric was stiff for wear and tear. I opened it slowly hoping everything was still there and that it wasn't all gone. When I slowly flipped to the last picture, I smiled.

All right, I hate gushy emotions and all but still, I have to admit they feel good. Right now, being locked as a prisoner without a single member of my flock and without having to know they were safe, it was nice to say things such as how much I loved Fang. He would be the hardest to miss. It would be like when the flock broke up all over again. But this time, I had left them by choice to save Fang and the rest of them. I knew, out of all of us, that Mr. Chu was right. I was the only one they needed alive. Fang had to understand that I did what was best.

I spent the entire time in the darkness hoping and wondering just memorizing the lines and shapes of the one picture that made everything okay. When I fell asleep, I had the image of Fang and me as perfectly normal teens just sitting without a care.

In my dreams, it felt real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang hit the counter in Dr. Martinez's kitchen. The helicopter was gone when he woke up. Everyone was dead silent taking in all that had happened. They were without Max and that had only happened once before and back then at least there was a replacement to make fun of.

There was no joking now. Mr. Chu was a mystery to Fang. So far Max had been the only one to have ever met him. What was he going to do now to get Max back? He ignored the throbbing headache and sore muscles from the latest M-Geek attack. All of the pain could wait. The enemy had Max and to him, that was the end of the world. He was going to take the world back.

"We have a plan," Angel tried to explain sitting on a chair leaning against the counter. Her gigantic eyes staring at Fang reading his mind as well as everyone else's in the room. "Max gave me orders. It will be all right." Fang tightened his jaw. Max captured didn't sound like a good plan.

"Believe me, I know exactly what to do. Brigid won't even see what hit her or that Mr. Chu." Angel said with a grin. She was being brave and positive but she was still upset that Max was gone. Angel had never been without Max long. It made Angel wish she had listened more to what Max said during all those times when she hadn't. She could tell that Fang was wondering exactly how long they would all have to go without her. The flock wouldn't exactly run right but now it was Angel's turn to step in as leader. She would be just as good as Max.

"Oh, it's so tragic! Our dear Max taken from us by the very force of those horrible creatures! Now everything is going to go wrong. We're doomed" Total burned his face into Akila's coat sobbing loud enough for everyone to stare.

Nudge was bawling with tears as well. "I can't believe we listened to her. What was she thinking just offering to go like that?" Fang placed a protective arm on her shoulders as they began to shake. She raked her hands through her caramel hair as the ponytail came undone.

"Mr. Chu needs Max alive," Jeb informed them. All the faces turned towards him in horror wondering how he knew. "There's no guarantee to what he would've done to Fang or the rest of you if in captivity. I know he wants Max." Fang narrowed his eyes at him but refused to say anything. Even if he couldn't trust Jeb one hundred percent, Fang knew he had to listen now.

"Why does he want Max?" Ella was close to crying to. She broke down on her own words. The one grasp she had on control over her tears was gone as she turned into the nearest arms. Iggy hugged her as she began to cry too.

Dr. Martinez solemnly stood up, her eyes dead with the thought of possibly losing a child, "Max will stay alive." She looked at Fang hoping for a response from him, the one that knew Max best, "We'll get her in time right? She won't ever give up on us. Now we can't let her down."

"Max doesn't know how to give up," Jeb mentioned. Everyone was looking around waiting for someone else to respond. Some turned to Angel just to see what the younger mind reader knew. All eventually turned to Fang.

He turned on his heels, not wanting to speak, almost with no reason to talk anymore. He grabbed his escape bag by the door and slung it on his back. He couldn't forget how Max had placed them there in paranoia that something was bound to go wrong. He was about to leave when his eyes landed on the backpack that didn't have anyone to carry it.

With one quick motion, he snatched Max's bag in his right hand while pushing the door open with his left. The silent day pressed down on him like a terrible weight. The sun was a few hours from setting. If he could help it, Max wasn't going to go another day as a prisoner. He knew that the flock had spent one day too many as captives. None of them deserved to go through it again, especially Max who had just given her life to protect him.

Outside Fang began to run ahead before letting his wing unfurl and catch the wind. He took flight almost instantly and within a few good strokes was soaring above the ground so high the house was below him. He never knew flying could be so unsettling for him.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Angel called out. He looked over his shoulder to see all the flock chasing after him. He turned his head to face forward to head east hoping the helicopter had gone that way. He didn't know though, he was knocked out when they took Max because he let himself get hit in the back of the head.

Angel easily read his mind. She flapped her smaller wings trying to catch up to him, "No Fang! Max has a plan! Remember Max always has a plan!" The younger girl was fully crying now. Her strong self had completely broken down. She had lost Max and she wouldn't lose Fang on the same day.

She watched as the lightest movements in the black feathers slowed down. Angel was the first to almost reach him. "We need to go north first Fang, there's someone we need to find. Max told me too. She has a plan. Fang-" Angel stopped when she caught on to the thoughts.

Angel suddenly turned around to face the other flock. Fang was still flying forward towards a forest that he had seen before. He heard Angel speak, "Guys, let's go back for the night and fully rest. Then, we'll head north tomorrow." She peered over her shoulder to watch as Fang touched the ground before disappearing in the shadows. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now," she whispered to the flock.

Iggy and Gazzy both turned hurriedly and headed back. Angel heard Iggy mumble, "Big softie, he knows Max will be okay." Gazzy nodded in agreement. Nudge remained flying staring at Angel. Total as well stayed.

"I hope everything will be okay, without Max I mean." Nudge turned her eyes from where Fang had disappeared to Angel. Both the girls had red eyes from crying. "Is it safe to leave him be or will he try to go off and save her again?"

Angel listened for a second, not too long to intrude on his thoughts before nodding her head, "Fang's just blaming himself for Max being taken." The young girl started flying back towards the house. Nudge followed suit with Total just behind. "He knows Max would've done that for him anytime. She would've done that for any of us."

"But we both know Max would've taken a bullet for Fang," Nudge replied. She felt strange now wearing the dress and flying back to safety while Max was still out there. But Nudge knew one thing, if there was a plan and Max was the one who had come up with it then they would be fine. "Angel, are you worried for Max?"

The younger nodded her head as she ducked against the wind for a moment so her eyes wouldn't get all teary again. "Max is the strongest, smartest, fastest one of us all." Angel's little hands formed in fist completely confidante with what she said because she had no other option but to believe it. "She's Maximum Ride, Nudge, and she'll be alive when we take her back." Angel eyes focused back on the view in front of her.

"If we do as Max says, we'll get her back. There's someone who owes us a favor," Angel whispered to Nudge. Hopefully, they could find whom Angel was searching for in time. Who knew how long Mr. Chu would keep Max alive…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Max-uh-mum Ride," I opened my eyes to possibly the worst sound in the world. Out of reflex I sat up to observe on my flock only to realize they weren't there. My day went from possible hope to flat out horrible. The M-Geek was staring at me with its robot green eyes. I wondered who decided that green was scary or intimidating. They were wrong.

I tilted my head to wait for what ever was to come next. In a quick instant my entire room just got all foggy. Instinctively I filled my lungs and airs sacs to hold my breath. There was a screeching noise as someone came on to an intercom system I wasn't aware about. "Max, give up. We'll keep it on until you pass out. All this does is numb your nerves in your arms, legs and wings so you can't escape."

I wanted to scream at Brigid's voice bouncing off the bright white walls all around me. I squinted into the lights as if maybe she was actually there with her dumb red hair. As you can see, I don't like traitors very well.

"Max, resistance-"

"Is futile?" I asked, releasing my breath. "Wasn't that in a movie?" I asked casually not really sure if it was. I let the smog come all around me and I knew that Brigid had no choice but to be honest. They couldn't kill me just yet. When the gray smog came to my breath I was instantly hit with a wave of nausea.

I tried to hold of the bile but sometimes, you have no option. I stumbled towards the corner away from the glass wall so they couldn't see me remove my stomach contents. When I stared at the barf in the corner, still breathing in the awful smelling and tasting gas, I wished desperately to shove a M-Geek's face in it. That would teach them to force me to breath in the disgusting air.

When my legs and arms grew numb I began to stumble away from the corner towards the center of the room. Someone accidentally hit the microphone as I heard Brigid yell at someone, "No! Don't turn it off! She's stronger than humans. Keep the gas cycling." This time, her voice was clearer than I expected. I looked around expecting Brigid to be right behind me but she wasn't.

Finally, I collapsed by no choice of my own. Like I said, I fight until I can't. My legs and arms didn't respond to my thoughts. The exact same thing had happened for a good amount of time when a chip was removed from my arm. I tried to twitch my wings or feathers just an itty bit but even that was impossible. Whatever they had me on was keeping me cemented to the ground.

My eyes easily watched the door as the fog faded. Soon, two M-Geeks and Brigid walked in. The traitor pushing a wheelchair in front of her for me. "Oh," I said, glad to be able to talk, "So nice of you to bring me something to walk in after you drug me."

Brigid gave me a smile as if she didn't note the obvious sarcasm in my voice. Her red hair flipped as she turned her head a bit. I glared at her, hating the fact that she had once been a friend to the flock…well, not to me personally but to Fang. Then, I got angrier as I thought of all the times the two had flirted. Was she a traitor back then too?

"Max, Max, Max," she shook her head as if she was looking down at a pathetic child. I was pretty sad being unable to use my arms or legs as the M-Geeks picked me up. I was dropped into the wheelchair and then handcuffed for safety. "When will you learn? Sometimes, you think you're doing the right thing but in reality it's wrong."

"Can we not talk about you while I'm drugged? I rather not be in a wheelchair so I can have the opportunity to smack you." I grinded my teeth together wishing my fists could form too. They were useless of course.

I felt Brigid lean in so her breath was against my ear. I narrowed my eyes as I heard her laugh, "You want to talk about the flock?" Such a simple question but I had to bit my lip to start screaming at her. As a leader, and a captive, I had to make sure I showed them no weakness to use against me and make sure the flock remained safe. I trusted them to go through the plan but only as long as they stayed alive. Their life mattered more to me than mine.

_You don't need them Max, you're the one saving the world._ I laughed in my head. Perfect timing for the Voice as always. At the moment, Brigid was rolling me out of my ten by ten cubicle and bringing me out to new little hallways. I needed to focus on my surroundings but the Voice had to distract me.

_We all ready discussed this. Period. The End. No more Voice, or I will hurt you once I learn who you are. _I replied back with the harshest, coldest tone that anyone could've heard. If the voice was wearing boots, he or she would've been shaking in them.

_Would you like to know Max? Do you really think you need to know me? _I bit my lip. I would love to know who the Voice in my head was but I've learned to set my priorities straight. The Voice would want something in return from me. _There are no gimmicks, I promise. _Who was this? The Voice didn't make promises. The Voice just made orders.

I observed the small hallways that were only wide enough for my wheel chair in between the M-Geeks. Bright lights were here as well and I recognized the empty cell that was mine. I smiled when I saw they couldn't see the hole in the mattress, which I had cut. I turned my head up to Brigid, "Will you be the one cleaning up my upchuck?" I saw her grimace and glared down at me. She raised a hand but quickly placed it back down on the handle of the wheelchair. I wonder how many times she wanted to hit me and then realized she couldn't.

I found it amusing that she wasn't allowed to hit me. The little cut her gun strike had given me was almost completely healed. I bet Mr. Chu yelled at her a lot when he saw me bleeding and all. I was fragile, important merchandise and apparently, I wasn't the only one.

My eyes looked into several more cubicles just like mine. I recognized the girl from New York with wings. She was cradled up in the corner as her eyes watched us. When she stared at me I saw she recognized who I was. She nodded her head as if somehow saying, "They were bound to get us all." I narrowed my eyes at the M-Geeks. What was their plan with Itex experiments? Were Erasers or Flyboys going to be in the next cubicle?

I witnessed a few Nudges and Angels in the same room walking together in a permanent circle as if they were still in the prison yard in Germany. I had to turn away because I was reminded of my flock trying to survive without me. I told myself they had Fang to take care of them. He would be able to do it. Then, I was depressed more at the thought of Fang and being without him. A whole lot different than being away from the flock. I know, I know, it's a little on the sappy side but it's the truth.

_Do you want to know who I am? _I hadn't realized how the Voice had asked me a question and wanted a answer. He had disappeared for a moment and I had been distracted.

_You never answer my questions so why should I answer yours? _I demanded back feeling an odd tingle in my foot. The control of my toes was strangely coming back. Maybe traitor scientist girl misjudged my body. I did have a fast metabolism that burned a lot of things up. But then again, I had told her that, she knew all about the mechanics to the bird-kid mystery because once upon a twisted time we had trusted her and told her everything.

_ANSWER MAX! _My head hurt instantly, just like the times in New York when I suddenly had a headache from the Voice speaking to me. I almost refused to respond because the Voice was just demanding me to do something without perfectly good reason. You know how I take to authority right? Well, something about the desperation that I picked up on in the Voice's tone made me cave a little bit.

I sighed as Brigid rounded a corner. We were heading towards one last cell, I could see the glass coming closer to us. _Fine_ I whispered knowing in truth the Voice had never given me reason to doubt it. I shook my head as the feeling in my feet and hands came back to me. By the time we pulled to a stop in front of the cell I was just looking down at my arms and legs as they came back to under my control.

"See who we've got Max," Brigid said. I knew I didn't have to look up at her to see she was smiling. She was a smug scientist traitor red head- I can't think of anything else to say about her. So I just sent a bunch of not so clean words at her with my thoughts. Maybe she would develop mind reading powers so she could hear.

I turned up to stare at the small figure huddled in the corner. The bright lights of the room, however, didn't allow it to hide in any shadows. I didn't need long to respond to who I saw in front of me, "No!" I screamed pulling myself forward with all the power I had in my limbs. The wheelchair, being light but still holding me back with the restraints, turned on its wheels as I crashed to the floor.

My head grew dizzy from impact as I stared up from the floor at the figure now standing right up near the window. His face dropped down with big, curious blue eyes. Here we were, on the opposite sides of the cage. He was looking out and I was looking in. He pressed a small hand against the glass. When he moved his mouth, I heard in my head…

_Hello Max._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked with an impatient moan. The flock had been traveling north for about an hour following Angel, who had refused to tell them anything. "Seriously, Angel if you don't tell me soon I'm going to turn back around. I left an unfinished shirt at the Martinez's home." But Angel just shrugged, ignoring Nudge completely. She had been saying that for as long as they had been flying.

Iggy was titling his wings so that he could angle down. He listened intently on the beating hearts and wings of everyone else to follow. Total was keeping pace with Angel looking occasionally back at Gazzy who wasn't focusing on flying but something in his hands.

"We need to go this way," Angel told Nudge as she pushed back one of her blonde curls. "Max's plan will work," she said reassuringly. For the past hour, the flock had managed not to bring up Max out loud. Angel felt a slight twinge in Fang's mind as he hovered below the rest of them, silent.

Angel sighed as she read the directions in her thoughts. Jeb had been helpful when she told him about Max's plan. Apparently, the person they were looking for had a chip and could be followed. Jeb gave her the name of the location of place where they would find her. The flock didn't need to know as they flew over flat planes edging closer to Nevada.

So far no one had complained farther than Nudge's constant questions. Angel sighed heavily planning ahead. Above the sun was high and bright shining down on them. She tried her best not to be distracted by the clouds or the birds like she often did when Max was leader. Her eyes went to check around the flock with the same worried gaze that she had seen Max do but it didn't feel right. Angel kept feeling like she was stealing something that clearly didn't belong to her.

Fang hovered closer about forty feet from the ground staring down on it. He felt the presence of the two bags on his back. Even when he returned to Dr. Martinez's, he refused to let it go. Max would need it once they saved her. He kept his hands in fists frustrated that he had to wait for so long. He knew well that Max wasn't necessarily getting the best treatment wherever she was.

"Hey man," Iggy flew down so he was a few feet to Fang's side. Iggy's blonde hair had grown down and was shaggier than before. He had his bright eyes directed towards Fang's wings based off of where he heard the sounds. Everyone above couldn't hear them unless Angel started reading their minds.

Fang didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared up at Iggy with his dark eyes knowing that it was pointless. Iggy's mouth formed in a frown and his eyes narrowed, "She wouldn't want you doing that- moping around like some idiot. Max doesn't go for that stuff, so cut it out." Iggy crossed his arms as he turned his head away from Fang. "You'd think someone Max was with wouldn't be some wimp."

"Shut up!" Fang's voice raised into a shout as Iggy's head turned back to stare at him. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Fang let out a breathe of frustration hoping he didn't yell out again. He just couldn't help it. This was worse than when he and Max had split up the flock.

Iggy smirked, "Dude, seriously, you're a wreck. I thought it was bad when Max was obliviously to you liking her. Now I'm thinking you were better off. You could keep your head straight then." Fang would've hit him if some part of him didn't say that Iggy was right.

"You saying that it's my fault Max offered to get captured?" Fang whispered, feeling the weight of truth in his question. He couldn't help blame himself. Max wouldn't have done that if it had been someone else trapped. Or maybe she would've because he honestly couldn't really be sure with Max.

"No," Iggy said impatiently. "Just saying, your head would be more in the game if you weren't in love with her." Then, Iggy took a large push of his wings and jolted ahead and up towards the flock.

Leave it to Iggy to be honest with him. Fang knew that his friend was right. Fang would've handled the situation well if it weren't for the factor of what was going on between Max and him. But it was worth it, he admitted to himself. He knew if somehow, he could have her back then everything would be okay.

Fang went to fly forward when something down below caught his eye. It was just a glint of the sun reflecting to his left. When Fang turned his head he had only moments to react. "Scatter," he called out to the flock as he did an instant drop and turn just as he heard a bullet whizzed by.

Nudge and Angel went past him in a dip of their flight before shooting straight up. Fang searched for anywhere to take cover. He couldn't have them out in the open. He knew he should've told Angel to take a more populated path. Wind rushed past him as the sounds of more bullets came.

Suddenly, he heard a large yell, "THIS WAY!" Iggy was waving his hands over his shoulder directly thirty feet above Fang. The flock turned and rushed towards him. When Iggy heard them coming he did a dive down towards the ground. Everyone followed taking a V formation as best as they could without Max.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked impatiently over the sounds of stronger bullets. She shut her mouth when Fang shot her a look just like Max's. He understood her need to talk but for the moment she just had to be quiet. Reassured that someone was watching out for them she nodded her head before focusing on following Iggy a few feet ahead.

They turned left and right across the open field only a few feet above the tall grass. Gazzy and Angel holding up the back with Total in between searched the grounds for any enemies as Iggy and Nudge checked the sides.

Everything went silent as Iggy dived closer to the grass. They all followed in fast, perfect time. Their wings slightly arched and flapped to keep their speed. "Found it," Iggy said with triumph as within an instant, they began to fly towards a house in the middle of nowhere.

Fang felt odd as they ran onto the ground with their wings pulling back in. He stared at the broken windows and cracked wood. The roof sagged and the fireplace was emitting thick black smog. He narrowed his eyes to try and see anyone inside. Suddenly, Angel was jumping up and down in excitement.

"How did you find it Iggy?" She yelped with excitement as she stood only feet from the door. Panicking Fang rushed over her and grabbed her arm. As he held her back she sensed his discomfort, "Don't worry, we're supposed to go here. This is where Part 1 begins." Her wide innocent smile didn't ease Fang's tension.

"I don't think anyone lives her Angel. I thought we were supposed to find someone," Gazzy walked up beside them staring among the shards of glass blown across the short cut grass of the home. His sneaker dug into the dirt for a moment as he shoved his hands into his sweater pockets. A light breeze blew his blonde hair into more of a mess.

Nudge stood beside him with her head tilted. Her dark eyes squinted as she observed it more, "It's disgusting. Do we really have to go in?" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed knowing that they probably would if Angel said to.

"I heard someone or something," Iggy whispered, "Like sonar on the submarine." He was playing with his hands nervously wondering exactly how he had come to lead them there. The sound was gone now but he was sure he had heard it.

Then, as the door knob twisted, Fang released Angel's hand to hold up his fists. A wave of dizziness came at him and just as the door swung open Fang was falling on to the ground. As he fought between darkness and day, he swore he saw a familiar face in front of him. When he closed his eyes he heard one voice he had never heard before.

_Are you sure you aren't holding Max back?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_You seem surprised…_ I ran my hand through my hair. I was back in my little cell free of restraints. Someone had been kind enough to wipe up the mess I had made before from the gas. The Voice was no longer trying to hide what he sounded like. There was no hiding who he was anymore.

_Max, it's all about the bigger picture. I am one piece that can be cast aside. _Soft, light just like a little boy. His hair was shaven off now so I had seen his large child ears not grown for his head quite yet. He had the same thin frown as I remembered. No wonder he was silent all the time when I saw him. He was too busy reading minds.

I sighed, "Since when did you have powers?" His gift was a lot like Angel's but way more advanced. He had kept contact with me when I was underwater, in the air, or even in a whole other country. He could change his voice and he spoke more like an adult than a kid.

_Always had them I suppose, just like you always had your wings. But let's not make this about me Max. You're the one who will save the world. _I was bawled up on my bed. My legs pressed against my chest as my wings rested against the wall. I rested my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was trying to be calm.

I shook my head as if he could see me. I took a deep breathing trying to be calm. I hated knowing the truth more than I hated not knowing at all. "We already know about me so let's get off that subject. One of us isn't a mind reader here and I would like some answers Ari."

That's right, the half-brother who I had killed, seen killed, and had even seen stretched across an M-Geek body was still alive. And he was still the seven year old boy that he should've been. When I fell forward on that wheelchair and looked up through the glass I was panicking and hoping I was just going crazy. I wouldn't mind being crazy at a time like this but now, I was with the unsettling truth that Ari was still alive…or something like that. "What happened to you?"

Ari knew exactly what I meant. _Close your eyes_ he demanded and I willingly listened. I wasn't going to fight someone and expect them to give me the truth as well…at least, not in this situation. When my eyelids shut, I was oddly staring at seven-year-old Ari with his cell behind him.

"I never was an Eraser," he explained twiddling his small fingers as he sat in the corner of the room. His big blues eyes were looking up at me. "In fact, I've been in a cell since Jeb left." I cringed when I knew it was my fault that Jeb left. He had left his only son for me and the flock. Ari should've come along.

"I'm sorry still about that Ari," I whispered. He nodded his head as if it could easily be forgotten. In the way he spoke and stared at me, I felt like I was talking to the smartest man alive instead of just a kid.

" I told Jeb to leave me…well, I forced him to. My knowledge is almost infinite. My powers just as well. But you're the one we should worry about." I straightened my legs and leaned the back of my head against the wall. I gave him a glare that said I wanted to know more. "Well, when you took down Itex, they took me, the M-Geeks as you call them. I chose to stay because I got enough food and I could watch you." Then he took a deep breath before saying, "Itex had used my DNA to make the Eraser you met...two in fact since you killed the first one. As a human, I wasn't easy to control." He gave a grin just like mine. I could almost see the family connection now that I didn't have an Eraser face to look at too. We had the same arch in the eyebrows and grin.

"So all the time I saw you, it really wasn't you." I sighed, if Itex had been more complicated my mind would've exploded. I mean, turning a kid's DNA into an Eraser and then, keeping that kid captive. "And Jeb definitely doesn't know," I confirmed remembering the man's face as we buried "Ari" to rest. "You've got nine lives," I stated.

Ari smiled, a sweet little innocent kid smile that reminded me of Gazzy. They were around the same age. This was my brother, I remembered. We were family, flesh and blood. A protective shield formed around him. He would have to be safe for as long as I was alive. It was my duty as the older sibling. But it felt like he was the one watching over me all the time.

"We just make a good team," Ari said. "You've been doing well Max." He stood up and sat down on the bed. Since the rooms were all in the same shapes and format, he was actually sitting on his bed and I was on mine. "The flock is well too."

My heart jumped up and I smiled. That was good as long as they stuck to the plan. "So all this time, you've been here. What are the evil goonies up too?" I saw the way Ari acted like me. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He shrugged. "They keep you sedated or something?"

"I can handle it. That's why I can only come to you on certain days. When I'm able to reach you they don't know that the drug has worn off. A day or two later they give me more drugs. It's fun," he made a face and laughed. How was he so normal? Me, I had spent a good portion of my life in cages and now, I was always claustrophobic. Although, I must say, by the end of the submarine adventure I did pretty well. "I'm not scared of anything," Ari said reading my mind. But I saw him put on the fake brave face that I normally did.

"How's my flock?" I asked, my hand wishing to pull out into the wallet and grab it out. It was nice to see their faces at least and hope to someone up there that they were safe. "I'd really like to know. And you didn't answer my question, what are they doing here?"

Ari ran a hand against his short, prickly hair. I noticed how his clothes were all just plain white clothes. He appeared to blend into the walls except for where I could see his skin. "Well, I just broke through Fang's mind so I can talk to him. If they get bad with the constant sedating me, I might be able to put the three of us in my mind."

I looked around, "So, I'm in your mind right now? When you do this whole image thing it's really what you've created in your mind?" Ari nodded his head as he picked up a piece of white lint off his sleeve. His bare feet hanging off the side of the bed wiggled a bit. I must say, it was a pretty detailed mind for the room to feel so real. I could almost smell the bleach used to clean up my accident in the corner.

"Yeah," he said as if it was completely obvious. "You probably look like you're sleeping to the ones watching you. As for what they are doing, Max, I already told you too much by revealing myself. You have to do this on your own, as long as you get the bigger picture than you can save the world." I bit my lip and thought to myself. He seemed so confidante in me but I was fifteen and a mutant with wings, we haven't been known to do much except survive...and bring down an evil company that made me...and brought global warming awareness up... Okay, so maybe I had done a lot for someone my age but still, the world was pretty huge.

Ari...I did want to save him. My brother had been a prisoner for too long now. "Ari," I said, trying to grasp the concept that he was the Voice. I mean, come on, he was seven and he was the Voice, the wise, annoying sound that always popped in at the weirdest times. I blushed when I realized he had heard all these thoughts about Fang... kind of awkward."What is with the never answering my questions?" I realized how I was still left out of the circle of knowledge that Ari seemed to be in the middle of. I couldn't find the bigger picture if I didn't even know what a corner of it looked like. It's called dropping a hint!

He gave me another smile, one the glinted off the fluorescent lights and his ears perked up. His childish grin made him looked like one of those kids on television who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. I wondered if he ever had a holiday or a birthday. "I guess I learned that from the best."

I know he was referring to me. "Don't follow after me," I said, turning my head to look at the tawny shade of my wings, "Bird kids aren't exactly the best role models." I remembered eating desert rat, fighting Eraser Ari, and sometimes, just not being normal. If anything, I was the example of what not to do. So overzealous fans who would want to be me, don't. It's that simple.

"Neither are kids with the ability to contact anyone in the world. When would you like to escape?" Ari asked, actually sounding a bit disappointed. When I left this place, would he come with me? He shifted a bit so he was sitting closer to the edge of the bed. He sat on his hands and started swinging his legs back and forth.

"I want to stay. My flock is coming for me and there's a certain way this has to go. Always stick to the plan Ari. Besides, I have to look around and get some new information." I thought back to the days in the beginning when Ari had contacted me as the Voice. I had seen jumbled images and now, I realized they had been things Ari had seen as he got use to his powers once he finally started to talk to me. "And you're coming with me."

"Bye Max, they're giving me some more sedatives" he said to me. Then, our connection was cut off and I was sitting in my cell. All the silence in the world couldn't cut off my wondering thoughts. When I mentioned taking Ari with me I was almost sure I saw a quick second of fear flash across his face before he disappeared. Was Ari scared to come with me?

I took a breath and held it in, _at least_, I told myself, _he was alive... which means I will be able to save him_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fang woke up from a dream of confused images. He saw a white room with a wall of glass looking in. Brigid in a control room looking through a window down on something or someone. Max's face, the wing-girl from New York, and more pictures he couldn't understand. He groaned when his head began to hurt again. So this is what Max felt like when the Voice first started coming to her mind. All of his body ached from hitting the ground but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had almost been killed a few times in his life. Falling on the ground was easy.

"Bought time you woke up." Fang's eyes darted up and he sat straight up. The familiar voice ringing through his ears and never letting go. His heart beat spiked as he looked around the room for the person he had been missing. She stood with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame. Tawny wings were visible just over the arch of her back. Brown hair with some golden twinge fell down in her shoulders. Tall and awkward angles that he had memorized the moment he fell in love with her were there like always.

Fang jumped to his feet and began to rush towards her. The pounding in his head was lost to the beating of his heart. He was ready to hug her and sweep her up in the air like in all those old movies they had watched together when there was nothing to do and nothing to worry about...the good old days. But he stopped, her hair was slightly cut shorter than it was and was in some sort of fashion. Her eyes were narrowed a bit, glaring almost and harsh, pretending to be tough. Her lips pressed in a hard line as she frowned. Before him wasn't his Max.

Max II stood up straight and glared at Fang. She hadn't seen the bird boy since the fight back in Florida. Her encounter with the original Max in Germany had for some strange reason not involved him. When she had studied them, to try to be Max and replace her, she thought those two would never split apart. "Why are you here?" She demanded, with a serious tone that she had learned from Max. Her voice was cool and collected to hide that she was nervous and worried to why the flock was here...without their precious leader. "Your little bird girl said she wouldn't tell me until you woke up. It's been a few hours."

Fang flinched at the sound of her voice, just like Max's in the tone but not in the way she spoke. "I don't know. Max told us to come here and we have to find someone." Max II rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air for him to follow. Fang ran a hand through his hair, took in a deep breath, and walked up beside the Max impersonation. "Why are you here?"

Max II snorted and gave him a quick glance. She had forgotten how he was handsome. She could see why the original Max was pining away for him all the time. "For surival reasons, your flocks aren't the only experiments that Mr. Chu wants. I've been dodging bullets left and right. You being here doesn't help." They were walking down an empty hallway with white walls and wooden floors. The place smelled like one of Gazzy's indigesting problems that had been left floating about. "So, Fang, what have I missed? Last I saw Max, she was flying off with half the flock to go meet you. I asked to her to keep in touch but I haven't gotten any letters."

"Really?" Fang muttered, placing his hands in his pockets trying to avoid looking at her. She didn't smell like Max either. Max was soup and fresh air but Max II just smelled of hairspray. Closer up he saw how her hair barely moved as if she had used an entire can of the stuff to keep the strands stiff. "Maybe they got lost in the mail," he answered. Max II smirked. "Mr. Chu has been going after you as well?" They took a right turn into a large room. Fang had to wonder how they were in the little house he remember standing in.

In the large kitchen, Gazzy and Iggy were chowing over what looked like piles of bacon and eggs. The cabinets and fridge were silver. The lights were bright and there was plenty of counter space for eating. A few feet behind the kitchen the area dropped down into a living area. Nudge and Angel were sitting on the coach, Total in between them, watching something on a large television. "How did you get a place like this?"

Max II shrugged, "Jeb can be quite nice when he's trying to apologize. Plus, a few of us experiments live here now. Sort of a safe haven for the mutated beings of America...or the world now." Fang's eyes saw two kids walked by with scales on their skin. One of them had golden eyes with black slits like a snake. "Mr. Chu is after all of us Fang. We think he's trying to make an army." Fang sighed, no longer surprised of the motives of evil people. His senses were numbed from ever being shocked again. "So where is your Max?"

Fang went rigid and defensive. The flock, now aware of his presence, had all come to stand in front of him and Max II. Angel was smiling up at him and he placed his dark eyes on her for a moment. _Don't worry, we can trust her. She's the one Max needs for the plan._ This time, it wasn't the Voice but Angel who had entered his mind. "Can we talk somewhere private?" Fang turned to look at Max II, trying not to flinch or show distaste towards her. He knew it wasn't her fault that she looked like Max. But then again, he couldn't shake off the moment when Max II had been ordered to replace her. "There's something Max needs you for."

Max II shrugged. She was calm and collected. The feathers of her wings lighting moving with her. Her head tilted a bit and she gave a smirk. "Max needs a favor?" For a moment, Fang saw her look up at the ceiling as if contemplating her options. His heart beat, hoping that she wouldn't say no but he would understand if she did. He would've said no to her. Max would've said yes. That was the difference between him and her, he had told himself. That's why he loved her. Max II finally connceted her eyes with Fang's, "Sure, of course. I owe her my life."

Fang gave her a smile, "Don't we all?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eventually, evil scientists do come across the notion that hey...I need food. As you all know, I require a large diet to keep up my normal, healthy stength. And guess what? This time, someone finally delivered. I wasn't drugged this time but a few M-Geeks with their guns led me out of the cell. All the mutants, not just me, were forced down a hallway to a silver door. When they opened it, we saw a cafeteria like setting like the school that the flock and I attended. I found it quite amusing. I smirked as they pushed us into a single line to get food.

Shoulder to shoulder with New York bird girl I was trying not to stare. Her blonde hair was long and matted. Her green eyes were staring at the food options, taking one or two of everything. I was doing the same. "Maximum Ride," she murmured under her breath. Her head was bent down so no one could hear her. "Surprised to see you here. You're the only experiment gone right in Itex. You escape everything."

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. I let my long hair fall infront of my face. The M-Geeks were a few feet away so they couldn't really pick up on our voices. I concentrated on placing whatever was in front of me on the tray as we moved slowly. "Desperate times," I responded back. I tried not to be obvious as I searched for Ari. I found my little brother a few people ahead of me in line. His eyes looked up at me, _The flock found Max II_.

I smiled knowing that everything was working. The plan was in motion. "What's your name?" I asked New York bird girl. We reached the end of the food line and went to sit down. I sat a few seats down from her on the oppsite side of the table. Ari sat directly across from me. On my tray there were maybe seven or eight piles of things that did not look like food...just like school lunches.

"Mela," she told me through a whisper. I noticed how everyone was wearing the same things including me now. We were all in these annoying itchy white shirts and pants. It's like Antarctica all over again with the white blinding me. I would say on a scale of 1-10 on the disgusting looks of these outfits I would give them an 8 but only because of the khaki pants the flock wore when with the Navy. "Where's the rest of them? Your flock." I took a bite of a green, pudding like substance that I was pretty sure only Gazzy would appreaciate. My eyes casually glanced around the room.

M-Geeks surrounded the entire perimeter with their guns pointing straight out at everyone. I saw that there was maybe twenty of us in all just sitting there eating the disgusting goop. "Free of this place," I replied back. My stomach protested the new substances I was eating but I had no choice. A bird kid needs calories and if this was how I was going to get them than I had to eat it. Ari's large ears were sticking out from his head. He was busy eating a few things as well. "Are you the only New Yorker that I helped that's here?"

Mela nodded her head. "Yeah, everyone else got out in time before anyone else could be captured." I noticed back when we saved her and all the other mutants that she was like me the most. She had gone separate ways from the flock and I in order to protect everyone that she knew. I would've done the same. I was glad that she had done a good job at protecting them. She was probably here for the same reasons as me...well, not exactly like me of course but you get what I'm saying.

"M-Geeks give you much trouble," I whispered. I watched as she covered her mouth to cover her laugh. A robot noticed her movement and shifted his gun on her. Mela shot her eyes to the tray and tried not to do anything. My breathing was still and patient as I waited for the M-Geek to lower it's weapong down a bit. It's green eyes shifted to another kid in a different corner. "Never mind, I see how it works."

Mela shot me a look, "You don't know anything until after today." I was ready to ask her what she meant until the doors slid open. Brigid walked in with her red hair pulled into a ponytail. Her white coat was so perfect I was tempted to through the green food at her but the M-Geeks stopped me. I heard Mela mutter a word under her breath that I'm pretty sure wasn't a compliment towards Brigid. I stared at the younger girl who was maybe twelve or thriteen. She gave me a smirk and I responded back with a smile.

"Eyes forward Max," Brigid paced herself over to stand in front of me. It took a lot of Maximum Ride control not to slug her in the face just once. My hands formed into fists as I glared up at her. "You're a guest here and you will follow by my rules." I laughed at her. Her eyes went wide with rage and her mouth formed into a firm line. "I expect better from you or else the next time you see your flock they won't be flying about so much." She raised an eyebrow. Let's say I understood the tone in her voice.

Out of pure anger, I stood up only to feel two sets of hands pulling me back down. A part of me knew that I was doing myself no good by fighting like this so I didn't pull against the grips on my arms. When I turned around I saw Ari and Mela just staring at me, they were the ones that had held me back. They were both scared for me now. "Seems like you want to go through training first today Max." Brigid told me. I stared back at her but her eyes were on the two behind me. "Unless you want your friend and your brother to suffer first."

I stood up and held my arms in front of me feeling so defeated. I wanted to hurt her for all the pain she had caused. I couldn't believe I had somewhat partially trsuted her. "There's no need to hurt them." An M-Geek slapped handcuffs on my hands and scrapped the skin. "I'm the one you want to hurt anyways Brigid."

"You're right about that Max," Brigid said with a smirk. I couldn't understand her motives though...what did Brigid have against me?

_Everything Max, ever since the begining. If not you than someone else. There are people with good intentions that go about doing things badly. Brigid is one of them. Her idea of saving the world is a lot different than yours. _I shut my eyes and listened to Ari's voice as I was pushed forward. Brigid's hand grabbed my arm and dragged me along. _Be careful, Max. It's worse here than at the School. _My eyes went open in shock and fear erupted through me. Worse than the School? I was in for the nightmare of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS SO FAR FOR YOUR REVIEWS OR FOR JUST READING! MORE TO COME IN TAKING BACK THE WORLD! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 13

"Faster!" My chest heaved in and out, expanding as fast as possible without cracking a rib. Sweat dabbed at my eyes and my nails were cutting into my skin. Beneath me was the treadmill staring to burn as they kicked the speed up to way beyond my limit. All over my arms were round sticker things that measured my pulse with an added bonus...slow down and be shocked a million times. It took everything in me not to fall, my wings strapped down to my back so I couldn't cheat, and I couldn't focus on any saracastic remarks to make.

As it was, my legs were already burnt several times from a flying experiment that didn't bode well with me and one arm had a band aid from where they drew blood. I was in a white room on this awful machine that I hate whoever invented because I'm sorry but running should not be done in one spot! Brigid was on the opposite side of a mirror staring at me with a big grin. I wanted to punch her real bad or dye her hair blonde but I couldn't even get near her because I was being tested on a machine that let me go nowhere at all.

My mouth was getting extremly dry and I began to close my eyes. The speed was more than a sprint...it was faster than all the times I have ever run without wings which is saying something because I have super stength and endurance thanks to the DNA. Worse was they were making me run on my bare feet. I could feel the sores starting to form as my hands grabbed the handle bars to hold myself up. Jolts of electricity pounded through every muscle from the touch and my body instantly gave up. I crumbled on to the moving platform only to be shot into the wall a few inches behind me. Lying in pain I could only manage two thoughts. One, if ever given the chance to be free of this life, I am going to live in a place without a treadmill, not one. Two, if you have a treadmill place it a few feet away from the wall to avoid collision. Impact with wall results in painful experiences as I have now learned.

My wrist had snapped oddly enough from contact with the wall that I wasn't shocked to find it hurt when I moved. Brigid by now had walked in the room and she was standing over at me with a tilted head. She gave me this pathetic look as if I could've done better. In fact, she placed her arms on her hips and pursed her lips, "You should've been able to go faster for longer." I hid my anger quickly trying to be cool and collected like Fang but I wasn't the master of disguise like him. My eyebrows furrowed a bit and my jaw tightened.

"Well," I said holding my useless wrist, "You put a pizza in front of it next time and you won't believe how fast I am." Of course, I said with a painful thought, only Iggy or Gazzy would actually try harder for the pizza. M-Geeks walked in with a wheelchair which was probably a good idea because my legs felt like Spam after going through an explosion from my two troublemakers. "Water helps too," I answer as I was placed into the chair. I bet you think it's weird that I'm not fighting right? Well, you'll see is all I can say. I coughed to make my dry throat a bit more obvious because let's face it, evil scientists are not as bright as they seem...that's why they are evil.

Brigid glared at me, "You'll go get your wrist wrapped but that's it. Water is for the weak." She seemed to be trying to anger me in the strangest way yet. Let's give her a round of applause for worst captor in the nightmares of my life. I mean, come on Brigid...really? Why would you even say something like that?

I laughed, "Then why is the world covered in two-thirds of it? Geez, I thought you were smart Brigid." I could tell she would've flipped my wheelchair over if she had the chance. Red hair blending in with the new shade of her skin, Brigid pushed me to my cell. When the door slid up, I stood up feeling my muscles groan and ache. Brigid stood in front of the door glaring as if I would start melting from the look in her eyes. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of course. Then, the entrance was sealed up and I was ready to lay down, the lights turned off already. Beside the glass where they could look in, I was completely alone. I moved towards my bed feeling the raw skin of my feet. For those of you going EWWW, well deal with it. You should know by now that my life is not awesome or cool or Eww-factor resistant. As Total, with french accent, would say, "C'est terrible!" Which, I might not speak french but I know what that means, I agree with.

When my back hit the mattress, I was already digging into the hole of my mattress where everything went undisturbed. My heart was still trying to calm down from the runs and tests that had taken hours. I wondered what they were trying to figure out and if there was a way I could get all the information in time. My eyes were on the last picture by then. Of course it sucked to be away from the flock and it had been two days now since I had last seen them. They were all right, alive and breathing, and they had found Max II.

I wondered if they would just let her replace me. I mean, it would be easier than having to save me all over again. She was supposed to be just like me. Angel could have her read stories. Nudge can talk non-stop to her and she could listen. Gazzy could get caught by her making another bomb. Iggy could say some sexist joke and she would be insulted. Fang could trust her and be her second in command...he could love her. Max II was, after all, me.

_Could she really be you Max? _Ari was back in my head. _Close your eyes and I'll show you...through Fang's eyes. _I wondered if I really wanted to know but Ari was so sure that he had a point to prove. Months ago I would've been mad if someone took my place but with me gone, maybe the flock wouldn't be hunted anymore. My eyes remained on the picture unsure of what to do. _Even if they could replace you, do you think they would stop looking for you? _No, I told myself. They would fight for me because they knew if it was the other way around I would be fighting for them.

_Now shut your eyes so you can see big sister. And don't be surprised if you see or hear a few things._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In front of me was the flock, you know, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total all of them just staring at me. Then, out of no where, I see...um...me. I would've been freaking out if I didn't know already what was going on. Sometimes, it's good to be on the in. It saves time that way. I realized, as someone blinked, that I was looking through someone else's eyes and now I realized it was Fang.

The room was lit by a large, flourescent kind of light that buzzed and hummed like those purple bug killing kinds. Gazzy and Angel, who looked so alike with their big blue eyes and blonde hair, were doing different things. Angel was explaining my plan to the group and he was hunched over an odd little machine. I noticed Coca Cola in white written across the curve of a red can. Another bomb most likely but it wasn't like I could interject now.

Iggy had his arms crossed, an eyebrow lifted, with the simpliest bored expression but there was still a hint of seriousness in the way his mouth formed a thin line. Nudge petted Total, the two of them oddly quiet for themselves. Fang...well, I couldn't really tell what he was doing. So this is what it felt like to be the Voice, to be Ari. _Not her, she still needs me._ For a moment, I almost thought it was Ari in the way the sound seemed to surround me and come from inside my mind at the same time. But it was Fang's voice, so now I could hear his thoughts.

I felt Ari's presence though suddenly as he whispered, "See, he misses you a whole lot. He won't give up." Of course my brother met Fang as we listened in on his thoughts. I blushed and tried to push it aside. There was more time for that later after all the whole saving the world was over with.

Angel whipped her blonde hair away from her shoulder with a small hand as she stared at everyone. There was no messing with a mind-controlling little girl like her. "Max said we should come in one week, so that woudl be five days now. No more, no less. So we have to devise a plan and find where they are holding her captive. Brigid betrayed us and now she's going to find out what it means to mess with our flock." I smiled wide as if I was in the room and she could see me. That's my girl.

"Never trust red-heads. Could've told you guys that," Iggy said with a smirk, his wings fluttering out a bit with mockery. His blonde hair was wet and spiked up randomly. A few streands were begining to droop down pathetically. "They _always _have guns in their purses at weddings." Clearly someone had filled him in on what had happened.

Gazzy lifted his head, the only time he listened was whenever Iggy or I spoke. Curiousity spiked, he asked, "How did you know Brigid had red hair?" Then, before Iggy even answered, he was bent down over the machine trying to fix whatever had caused it to start beeping extremly loud. Max II was frowning and smirking at the same time. She was frowning because she knew this was what she had to deal with. Smirking because she knew that was what I had to deal with all the time. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

When Gazzy stopped the noise Iggy smiled. "I've been known to touch her hair a few times." There was some bragging air in his tone and I laughed. Nudge and Angel were giggling. I heard Fang supress a laugh. "What?" Iggy asked, lifting his fingers, wiggling them about, "I've got magic fingers, remember?" That did it for them. Everyone was laughing at him as he smiled wide. _Happiest I've seen them since Max- stop it. _Fang's thoughts began to rush in front of my eyes now instead of everyone else.

Angel and I hugging and smiling. We were in front of the television on a carpeted floor at Dr. Martinez's house. Her blonde hair was catching sunlight as I rested my chin on top of her head. Her wings were up against my chest. The feathers were soft and tickling me. We were laughing, our eyes shut for a moment. Just being real. Gazzy and Iggy now chasing me with waterballons. The view was as if someone was looking up, the image rocking as if on a boat. Of course, I thought, this was from our last trip to save my mother. I was being pelted by balloons. "That's it," I yelled with a laugh in the memory, "MY TURN!" Nudge now, flying over the ocean towards Fang and I, everything still from his point of view. From what he saw, he watched me fly towards her with a smile I had never see on me. As if I had just found a piece of myself all over again, and I had. Then, Nudge and I were there flying as if we had never been split apart.

"Fang?" I watched as the memories faded and the room was back. Nudge had been the one speaking. She seemed a bit nervous. "Are you all right?" Everyone else seemed just as concerned. What had happened? Was he hurt? I couldn't hide my annoynace of wondering what image he would've saved for just the two of us. He had to think of us because he was more open about it than I even was and all I had been doing was thinking about us together agian.

"He's not injured, only missing you. I'm too weak to contact him and keep you here." Ari stared up at me and I gave him a smile. I was proud to call him my brother. "I'm proud to call you my sister, Max." Then, his eyes turned back at the events reeling out in front of us. Everyone was still waiting for Fang's reply. I could feel his anger, his silence building up. Fang never was one to say much at all except for when it mattered.

I heard him let out a sigh before responding, "Headache, the Voice. I'm going to lie down." Angel narrowed her eyes and I could sense that she knew he was lying. _Can't be in the same room as her. _His eyes darted towards Max II for a moment who was startled as if he had said it out loud. Angel smiled weakly and nodded her head. Then, Fang stood up and went to walk out the door. He entered a hallway with cracked gray walls and dimmer lighting.

"Fang!" I recognized my voice and Fang instantly turned around, as if hoping that it was me and not Max II. She ran up to stand in front of him with the same brown eyes as me. Upclose I could see her nose was a bit smaller than mine in a cuter kind of way. Her hair actually looked decent whereas mine was hacked whenever the strands got too long. Her lips curved in a smile and crossed her arms, "So, what happened between you two?"

Light caught her skin, it was tan from the sun but still on the paler side like me. There were flecks of blonde in her hair like mine but she was more blonde than me. "Nothing that involves you." His tone was harsh, cold, monotone just like all the times when he was angry with me except there wasn't even a hint of gentleness in it. She didn't stagger back or seemed scared. In fact, she probably expected it having studying me for however long she had.

"If you want the plan to work I need to know all I can about Max, plain and simple. I'm right." She had that stubborn lift of her shin and the glare that I gave down to a pact. I swear it was like looking into a mirror. As much as part of me hated her for working with once evil Eraser Ari and trying to replace me, I had to respect her for helping me out now and fighting beside me in Germany. Water under the bridge or even better, Max over the water under the bride...that was forgetting the bad things to an extreme. "Are you two together?" I didn't want to see that interest in her eyes or the curiousty in her voice but if Fang chose her could I help it? Yes, I could, when I escaped I could punch him around a few times and yell at him.

Max II took a step forward so they were a few inches apart. Her wings were tan like beach sand, just like mine. She wore a blue tank top and a mini skirt. That was what I would look life if I was the least bit girly. I saw no fighting advantages to the appearal so they were obviously no good to me. Max II twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she stared up at Fang, appreciating his good looks in a observant way... I hoped. But, guess what, I've been known to be wrong.

Her hands suddenly went to Fang's face and pulled him in. His eyes remained opened as Max II forced her lips against his. Her eyes were shut and there was a deep red on her cheeks from blushing. Then, all of a sudden she was pushed back away from him. A good space was between them. Her face was filled with rejection, her mouth open in shock and her eyes narrowing in on him. She crossed her arms and began to frown in a pouting kind of way. Fury rose through me that she would do that but maybe being attracted to Fang was in our DNA or something and she couldn't help it. Also, happiness was there that Fang had stopped the kiss, not like when we were together.

"Max and I," I heard his voice, patient and silent as if nothing had ever happened, "Is everything to me. You wouldn't understand even if Angel explained it by reading my mind." Fang turned on his heels, ignoring Max II's hurt expression, and went down towards the hallway. He entered a room with a small bed and laid down on it. Then, when he closed his eyes I saw me the way he had always seen me.

_When she was Max, just Max, my best friend, _he whispered to himself.

There I was, holding my chest as if I had a heart attack, standing by the fridge in the old house as I yelled, "Will you quit doing that?"

Then he responded calmly as if he hadn't done anything at all, "Quit what? Breathing?"

_When I fell for her_

"Don't die Fang, please don't die." My face leaned over his with a different cut to my hair that had seemed years, decades ago but only a few short months. Then, I started the exchanges of kisses that would be the only ones I ever needed. I leaned down and enclosed the space between us in one quick moment. When I was sitting back up, looking at the rest of the flock in horror, his eyes remained on me the entire time focusing on the way my cheek was cut and my hair had pebbles and dirt from falling in the sand. Everything in me he had seen. All around I felt exhiliration, a joy, a realization.

_When I almost lost her_

The top of my head, hair falling down lightly over my shoulder, as I sat on the beach. I could hear the ocean all over again. His eyes on the bloody arm and wrist. Holding it firmly, not trusting me to not hurt myself. I could feel his pain then, how scared he was just like I had been when he had almost died.

_When she made me jealous_

He was looking through a window down at me. There was I, arms wrapped around the possible traitor Sam. The hand holding back the curtain tightened and there was twinge of anger. Same's arms went up to my back as if looking for my wings. We kept kissing and all Fang did was stare, hurt and possible betrayed.

_When I kissed her first_

I was bent over, my head resting on my arms, and my hair splayed on my back. My wings were pulled tightly against my back as if I was trying to take them off. His hand soft on my back soothing the spot between my wings."What are you doing?" I asked suddenly, as I shifted my head to look at him. I was annoyed then. My eyes filled with confusion to what exactly he was doing. The hand not on my back went to my chin.

"Changing your mind," he whispered. Pulling me into the kiss that seemed so unreal and terrific and scary at the same time.

_When we were us_

The stars were bright and dark. His chest moving up and down. Then, he shifted his eyes on me. I had my brown eyes focused on the stars lost to the moment that had just happened. His gaze followed the slight smile that curved in my lips, my eyes that were partially closed in amazement, and my hair that was tucked underneath his arm. I could hear our breath and almost smell the earth as if we were there again the desert.

_When we are free_

There we stood, hand in hand, staring at a sunrise that hadn't happened yet. The flock out at the ocean as we stood on a wooden porch to a home behind us. Fang staring at me. We felt older, happier, and different. "We have to go," Ari whispered. I nodded reluctantly staring at the future I could have. So Fang thought about it too, like the rest of us. Just as the image began to fade, Fang was pulling me towards him in a kiss. _I love you Max._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

An irritating buzz came over a loud speaker before a voice echoed past me, "Keep still Max or you'll die." Great, just what I always wanted to hear when brought into a room and strapped to a table so I couldn't move. All I have to say is what a great day this is turning out to be. Like I said, I was on this silver table with restraints on my wrists and ankles. Being on my back, with my wings pressing in, was completly unpleasant. If I lifted my head a bit, I could see a window into a high room halfway up the wall where people stood there watching.

Unfortunetly, I can say I woke up to this unaware that it was even happening. Yep, that's the truth for you. Round 1 goes to the evil scientists but maybe I'll get the K.O. by Round 4 or so. We'll have to see, I guess, or I wouldn't be here right now. I felt the pressure of the white round medical things that measure my pulse or blood sugar or however it works. My mom may be a vetrenarian but I don't take interest in her medical life, it give me the hibbie jibbies, which by the way is a very funny word and should be said more often. Thinking about it made me laugh in fact and it eased my parinoid, have to get out of here before I'm hurt feelings for a quick second. Now they're flooding back in.

Dangling above me was this scary looking silver light that was so bright I had no choise but to close my eyes now. Around my head I felt some form of contraption. It didn't come over my eyes so I couldn't see what it looked like at all. I noticed the pain. There were sticks or needles poking into my scalp which was inclredibly uncomfortable and a whole new form of pain. Hands suddenly were pressing against the skin of my arms as if checking for a pulse. My blood was pumping fast now filled with adrenaline and my heart was cracking a few ribs in the danger I was in. Not good if I was suppose to be staying still.

_Minutes, Max, think about the minutes. Focus on what you want to hear. _With my eyes shut the world was just a pink light from my eyelids. I focused on the sound of the buzzing light that flickered and kicked bewteen life and death. Then the heartbeat of the man checking my pulse. It was slower than mine becuase he was human but there was still a beat of excitement from it. Was his heart just really loud or had I actually heard it? I attempted to hear further past the room. There was a ticking, simple and in time, it was a clock. I listened for a few seconds before hearing the vibrations hitting off the wall of the clock. Did the room above me have a clock? Then, I caught their voices.

"Our specimen here is one of few human-bird reincombant DNA life forms. While most strands of the genes and alleles are in fact human, these here are combinations of the strongest bird lifeforms known in our world. Over millions of genes, these have been hand selected and modified to fit." I heard the slamming of wood against the wall as if someone had a stick and was pointing to a diagram which I was guessed they were. "Any questions?" The voice was loud and deep but it wasn't Mr. Chu, I would've recognized that annoyance.

"Does the experiment have malfunctions and what exactly would one do with her?" So I was back to being just another experiment with no name or importance unless I would somehow benefit the man who had asked the question. My hands tightened into fists and I bit my lip to refrain from moving too much.

"It does have authority issues but we are currently working on injecting some new programs into her brain. See, we've divided the genetics enough to know when and where to place them. Itex wasn't even capable of half the things we do now. Our leader plans on using it for our side to take down the companies threatening us," replied the lead man who had spoken before. Did speaking count as movement because I wanted to yell at them that I wasn't an it.

"New programs?" Asked a high pitch squeal from a woman. I could hear the scuffle of feet and a few coughs. The fast beating heart man was gone now. I had heard him shut a door to leave. There felt to be more pressure now on the needles around the front of my forehead. I wish I could see what was going on but I couldn't tell. "What do you mean by new programs?" It wasn't even really occuring to me that I had developed super hearing. After Angel receiving four or five unique gifts and after being told that our DNA was mutating on it own, I sort of gave up on surprises.

"Nightmare enducers, we're testing a new drug that will allow us to gain advantage over an enemy. We'll threaten to keep giving it the intoxication until she joins our side. We're also testing a new super vision. This has been revisied...the last time a bird-kid was tested with it, the specimen went blind. For that we have an antidote if it fails." Iggy's image suddenly flashed in front of my shut eyes. They were testing me with the same formula that had caused him to go blind and they mentioned an antidote.

Suddenly, a large crack erupted close to me. For seconds, I just screamed in pain until I realized I wasn't even making a sound. The crack had been somewhere near my head. A weary haze of voices broke out. My body writhered and shook violently in uncontrollable agony. I had never gone through something like this before. My skin felt on fire and yet my heart and brain felt cold. Sweat was pooling down my face and my mouth was dry. Every nerve shot through me with uncontrolled electricity that pounded in the skin of my blood. As I seemed to move faster, the more weak I became. Nothing about this was one second pleasant or not as painful. It was all the same constant wave of hurt that brought tears to my eyes.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled patiently, just curious to see the experiment trying to break free of the restraints and run off a cliff from the deadly touches. They just didn't see me I suppose, a fifteen year old girl. They just saw a specimen. Stupid wings, I thought to myself, and for a moment, I could almost see why Nudge had wanted to take hers off. Almost.

"The formulas have been injected now. She's fading to a deep sleep so that she doesn't feel the pain." I wanted to scream for them to look at me. Did it look like I was alseep? I was still screaming in my head because I couldn't make an acutal sound. Let's give it to the scientists guys for letting me sleep through the pain...oh wait, I wasn't! "She'll go through worse as the drug floods her system. The only way to get rid of it is to sweat it out. It will stay in her system for at least four days before another injection is needed."

Then, as my limp body gave up fighting, my head twitched sideway and I felt a deep jab of a needle into my forehead. I couldn't do anything to show I was in pain as I felt the cool trickle of blood slip down my forehead between my eyes. I sucked in my breath trying to calm it down but the moment felt like death was coming. I've goen through enough of those near-death experiences to know that this is what it felt like. My mind went from the glowing light of the back of my eyelids to complete blackness.

When I fell, I knew it would be awhile before I would ever wake back up again...that is if I was still alive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Max, wake up!" I opened my eyes, staring up at a familiar ceiling. I was surrounded by the old smell of spices and flowers that always told me I was really home. Sitting up, I stretched out my arms above my head and saw Ella standing in the doorframe.

She leaned against the frame, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. I went to stretch my wings, feeling the cramps in my back but something weird happened. I peered over my shoulder, there was no arc to my wing peeking, and there were no feathers to ruffle. When my hand reached up to feel my back all I found was perfectly smooth skin.

"Time for school Max," Ella said with a sigh. I stared at her with shock… I had no wings. Okay, something I've been wondering what it felt like and here it was. I was dreaming obviously. I adjusted my legs to the side of the bed and wiggled my toes. I was still Max but there was something different all around.

My hair was cut nicely and was clean. My clothes were brand new and had no holes. They felt as if they belonged to me. I stood up, feeling the nakedness of not have my wings to keep me warm or help me fly away. "Where's Mom?" Ella rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"She's at work as usual Max. You know that." Ella then pushed herself off the door and stepped fully into my room, which was now fully decorated as if it was mine. "Bird kids are up to no good, getting in trouble as usual." Ella went to a corkboard that hung over a desk. I went over to join her.

Apparently, I had tacked newspaper articles all over the corkboard, following the movement of the flock, my flock but without me. "Ella, how long have I lived here?" My sister turned her head and laughed loud. She shook her head again and pretended to wipe away her tears.

"Max, come on, you've lived here as long as I have." None of this made sense, how could I be here, completely normal while the flock went on? My eyes watched the flying figures, only black silhouettes in the image. Ella watched my gaze, "They're going to stop by." She sighed and walked away back towards the door, "Honestly, I don't know why you bother with them, they could care less about you." Then, Ella disappeared down the hall.

I slipped into jeans and a tee shirt that talked about how sushi rolls. I don't think I would've ever worn something like this, ever but I was normal now and I suppose these were normal clothes. How was this a nightmare, isn't that what was suppose to happen?

The world felt weird when fourteen feet of wings you have disappear. I ran down the hallway seeing family photos of Dr. Martinez, Ella and I. There were pictures from when I was younger, just a kid, and I was smiling. I never smiled when I was that age back at the School.

Downstairs, by the front door, my backpack was waiting for me. It was the same that I had packed for myself before Total's wedding. I wondered if in reality, it was still by the door waiting for me or if Dr. Martinez had done something to it. I slipped on the backpack without having to worry about feathers getting in the way. Ella was outside waiting with her backpack. I suppose we were walking home now.

Suddenly, she let out a breath of frustration, "Should've figured they'd come here." I stared at Ella, confused by what she was talking about. Her eyes turned up towards the part of the sky I couldn't see from the front porch because the roof hung over it. I stepped closer to the railing and leaned over it. When I looked up I saw six flying figures, one a bit smaller and clumsier than the rest.

Angel landed first, her blonde hair pulled into a high bun that was matted from the wind. She appeared taller than I remember and her eyes felt colder. Her clothes were in good, clean condition, a pink dress with black leggings. Her white wings were outs wide as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ella," she whispered. Her angelic voice seemed harsher. Then, her eyes went to me, "Max." I had never heard her say my name like that.

Nudge and Gazzy followed behind, more timid and shy than they had ever been before. They both seemed to be shadows behind Angel with their heads down and quite. I stepped away from the railing of the porch and rushed down the stairs. "Nudge, Gazzy, what's wrong?" I reached out for them just as Angel stepped in front of me.

"Don't touch them, we're only here because Dr. Martinez said we could stop by and grab some food before we leave." She crossed her arms as Total landed poorly beside Angel. He growled at me as his dark eyes stared up at me. "We're saving the world for you so you should be happy to give us something."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "Since when were you allowed to speak like that to me?" Angel gave me this dark smile and it occurred to me just then that they didn't know me in this dream as real as it felt. When the wind blew past and blew my hair in my face, I had to remind myself this wasn't my Angel.

Iggy and Fang appeared now. Everyone seemed to have nicer clothes than they should have if they were living on their own still. Iggy was standing there with his hands in his pockets staring straight forward at nothing. "Iggy, what are you doing?" I asked, as he tilted his head a bit as if he couldn't really tell where I was. "I'm standing here," I was sympathetic, trying to get him to look over towards me but he refused. I didn't understand, Iggy may have been blind but he always knew where everything was.

"He's blind, a defect, don't be pointing that out to him Maximum," Angel huffed as she stared back at Iggy. He turned his pale blue eyes back on the ground. Since when did seven year olds act like Angel was right now? "You don't know what we've been through and I think you would never understand as much as you wish to be special, human." I was waiting for someone else to step in and stop her from talking like this. Wasn't anyone going to tell her to behave or was she the leader now?

"I know more than you think," I whispered to Angel. She laughed before adjusted her eyes back on Ella who was now just walking away from us. Her backpack swayed back and forth with each step. "And as leader, Angel, I'd expect you to be respectable to your flock. They're the only ones you have." I adjusted my eyes to Fang.

His jaw was tightened and his dark eyes cold, emotionless. I felt as if I had found the Fang from when we lived with Jeb. The Fang who never forgot the heck he had gone through and the reasons why his life would never be the same. His black hair flew across his face as he stared at me. There was none of the Fang that loved me there, which hurt just as much as the unhappy flock with the dictator Angel. "Being one of you," I kept going, "Doesn't seem as great as it could be. I thought you were a family."

I felt Angel's protest just as a shot rang past my ear. The flock turned towards where the bullet had come from. I stood in fighting mood, glad to know at least that I knew that. "Get out of the way human, you can't help us." Angel barked. All of them were glaring into the darkness, seeing the details of the hunter that I couldn't see. They were right. I couldn't help them anymore.

"I have to try," I answered back just as M-Geeks stepped into the pale light of the early morning sun. They moved forward with the guns pointing forward. "What do we do Angel? Up and away?"

The small girl laughed and shook her head. She opened her mouth to bark a different order just as the M-Geeks lifted all their arms and took aim. One after the other, bullets streamed at us, pounding into my ears as the flock and human me just stood there. Angel fell first, her body falling into my arms. I went to the ground still holding her, the front of her pink dress stained red. "Angel!" I screamed as the flock turned their head to face me.

Then, as if the M-Geeks had planned this, they shot together at the same time. My eyes watched as the rest of them went still, their eyes wide with pain, and then fall to the ground in the quickest seconds. The shooting then ended but I had gone deaf by then. "We saved you from the enemies, be thankful Max-uh-mum Martinez."

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes staring at each individual one by one. "No!" I screamed as the M-Geeks turned without listening to me, "My name is Maximum Ride! I am Maximum Ride and give them back to me." This is a dream, I told myself, but I couldn't ignore the blood that dripped on my hands that once was Angel's. There was a smell of rust that surrounded me as I felt tears hit my cheeks. I couldn't save them and there was nothing as a stupid human that I could do to save them anymore. My flock was dead.

My nightmare had just begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Angel observed from the fancy red couch of the safe haven. Nudge was watching Entertainment Tonight while Gazzy and Iggy complained about it. Total was licking his black coat. Fang was still shut up in his room, refusing to come out and see anyone.

Max II sat next to her trying to be the real Max and failing at it. "Do you know where you are going to find her?" Max II was still annoyed with the flock for being here and putting the ones living here in danger. Whoever was hunting them wanted Maximum Ride and her flock more than anyone else.

Max II was still trying to grasp the idea of the new enemy Mr. Chu. The flock of children and dog had explained that he was the ones hunting her and every other Itex freak for some odd reason. Angel had said something along the line of an army.

"Max is somewhere and she's alive. That's all I know. We have to wait for information," Angel wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared at the television pretending not to really listen to Max II. Angel knew that the copy of Max hated her and the rest of the flock so Angel felt no need to be nice to her.

"Information," Max II laughed, "Whose going to be giving you that?" Max II stared down at the big blue-eyed little girl. Max II seriously doubted that this seven-year-old child could do anything. If it weren't for the fact that she was a mind reader, Max II wouldn't believe anything this girl said to her.

"The Voice in Fang's head. It's the same one that helped us out through Max," Angel rested her chin on her head wishing to control Max II to go away but Angel knew the original Max wouldn't approve. Although it had only been three days, Angel was regretting not listening to Max more often.

Max II started laughing, "The boy who doesn't talk? We're going to be listening to him." Max II flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder. Angel suddenly was glaring at her with an annoyed expression. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You're just angry because Fang didn't kiss you back," there was a small smile in Angel's face. Her eyes lit up with humor. "I could've told you he wouldn't. Fang is all about the real Max and he loves her. Don't try stepping in between them, it's pointless." Max II narrowed her eyes wanting to ask if the little girl had tried to do just that but obviously she hadn't. Angel laughed, "Max and Fang are the real thing. You don't mess with that or you'll have to deal with us." Max II suddenly realized all of the flock was staring at her with the same serious expression as the little girl.

Max II rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She then pushed herself off the couch and walked away.

Fang sat on his bed, with his back against the wall, his eyes shut to avoid seeing the light that bothered his headache. _All right, Voice in my head, where are you? _Fang was holding Max's backpack in his hands. He could smell the fresh wind kind of smell that Max always smelled like. He wondered if the Voice would even respond to him. Max had told him that the Voice didn't normally answer questions…

_What if I said I was with Max, Fang? She's safe but she won't be for long. _Fang grimaced as the Voice's head shot a new sort of pain through his mind. The headache pounded against his temples. Fang attempted to have a face of stone, even though no one was there, he still had to be strong and not reveal his pain.

_Max is with you, why should I trust you? _Fang's hands formed into fists. Max, in trouble, made him angry. How was he supposed to save her? She had saved his life so many times and now, he had to do the same but some nagging, pessimistic guilt in the back of his head told him he couldn't do it. _And what do you mean she isn't safe for too long? _

Fang was fed up with the Voice easily. He had no patience for it. No wonder Max was always annoyed when it talked to her. _They gave her nightmare toxin and she'll be having bad dreams for the next three days. I know she didn't want you here just yet but you have to come here._

Flashes of white hallways and bright lights shot in front of Fang's shut eyes. Suddenly, he watched the side of a gray building with words as the image drew closer. The words became visible and Fang had no choice but to laugh. In thick black paint were the words, "Global Safety Productions" just as a large truck backed in. Then, Fang's view was back inside and his eyes were in a white room with one wall made of glass.

On the bed in the corner, Max was lying there cuddled up on her side. Her entire body was shacking and thrashing around. Her wings were chattering as if she was freezing. Her entire body turned to the opposite side so Fang could see her face.

Wounds were obvious along the line of her forehead in jagged lines almost done healing. Her brown hair was falling over the side of her face. Her eyes were shut tight as Max opened her mouth and began to scream.

"So are you going to save her or do you still not believe me?" Suddenly, a small boy appeared next to Fang. His face was covered in a bright light so Fang couldn't see him. "I need you to answer fast before they sedate me again." The little boy walked over towards Max and placed his hand on her head. Max stopped shivering for a moment but a tremor worse than before broke through. "Even I can't stop these nightmares, she has to sweat them out. Come sooner than she asked please. I don't think she'll make it longer without the flock and while having these episodes."

Fang was standing in the room now as if he was really there. He wished to go over to Max and comfort her but he wasn't sure if he could. "What are the nightmares about? Why is she having them?"

The boy sighed, "I'll try to make this quick. They injected her with the nightmares to see if they could make her join their side. The dreams are of death…not hers…but the flock. It's painful because she knows it's a dream but at the same time she believes it's real. Sooner or later she loose her grasp on reality. Will you save Max?"

Fang nodded his head and watched as the small boy walked back over to him. Fang could see the hint of a smile but still couldn't tell who he was. "She misses you, so hurry." Then, in a great blinding light, Fang was pressed back into the darkness of his own mind without a trace of headache to bother him. When he was ready, he opened his eyes to find he was no longer alone.

In front of him stood the entire flock, and Max II, as if they knew what was going on. Angel stared at him, reading his thoughts. "We're leaving now?" She tilted her head and read Fang's mind as he replayed what the Voice had shown him. Suddenly, her face was in serious fighting mode, "I know where we're going. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When you're a captive, fifteen-year-old, American-avian girl, you don't think about the little details such as how your hair looks. Until, you're standing next to two other bird kids, a mind-reading seven-year-old, and a kid with scales who all look terrible. Then, maybe, you consider exactly what you're starting to look like.

This was gym class evil scientists way and our game was Super Death Dodge ball. We wore protective gloves that prevented us from being zapped or electrocuted as we threw but the rest of our bodies were prone for pain whenever contact was made. The thrower was three sets of M-Geeks who didn't mind at being shocked. At one point, we tried keeping the balls away from them but then, it turned out they had more than enough balls to just keep pounding them on us.

"Just like Itex," I murmured to Mela who was burned and bleeding at the same time on one of her cheeks. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and she was glaring angrily at the M-Geeks. She shot me a glance as if I was joking which I technically was.

Jeb had been right when he told me that Itex was like puppies and rainbows compared to the group which I now learned called themselves "The Saviors". I know exactly what you're thinking. Give them a round of applause for irony.

My eyesight had greatly improved since they injected me with the medicine. So far, no blindness, which is worth doing a mini jump without using wings. But the effect was still bad because now, the details were even sharper and movements were even easier to detect. I was sort of getting a headache like when the Voice first started entering my mind and intruding on my thoughts.

Back at my cell, hidden in my wallet, which the scientists or their evil minions hadn't found, I kept the pills they had given me. I made them think their super sight didn't work first of all so I "took" the pills to gain my eyes sight back. Plus I've seen experiments succeed only to fail a few days later. Also, my mind was set on saving them for someone else.

"How long have we been at this?" I asked impatiently as I ducked to avoid one large ball that was bigger than my face. I peered over my shoulder to make sure it didn't hit off the wall and then strike me in the back. I had that happen a few times.

"Why bother knowing?" Mela asked, shooting me a grin. "Sometimes, the less knowledge you have, the easier things become." I nodded my head in agreement. I wanted to be like one of those guys on television that shouted 'Amen sister' but that wasn't really something I would say. Iggy might've though.

Here's what I knew:

1. I didn't like being here

2. Everything here was white and extremely clean for some reason

I missed my flock

4. The nightmares were going to last three more days

5. Fang loved me…All right now readers who find making an Aww noise at this moment, just know that I needed something good in here so let me have it without being embarrassed.

Here's what I didn't know:

Why was I still alive?

What the flock was doing.

What to do once I got out of here?

Was there anyone in charge of Mr. Chu?

How I was going to bring them down.

Just then a large ball rushed past my side, burning my shirt and making me scream out in pain. Mela stared at me for a second while dodging her own ball. "I'm fine," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Just not so agreeable as before." Now my fists were clenched and my legs spread shoulder's width in fight stance.

Before, I was just avoiding the balls. At the moment, I was ready to kick someone. I snatched a ball with the gloves and threw it as hard as possible at an M-Geeks. I wasn't going to shock him, I was trying to knock him off his stupid metal covered in human skin feet. Unfortunately, I didn't have a childhood that permitted me to play softball and gain perfect aim. The ball swerved up and over the entire line of M-Geeks, missing them completely.

"Try it like this," Mela motioned as she grabbed on of the smaller electrified balls. She flung her arm behind her before going up and over just as she released the ball. It was her non-throwing arm that I watched. First, she used it to aim better and then, as an extra anchor for power. The ball whipped from her hands to hit an M-Geek square in the face. "Ace!" She screamed in victory throwing her arms in the air.

"I think that's said for volley ball," I pointed out as I picked up another ball. I wasn't honestly sure. Mela shrugged as she grabbed back her own ball, which had rolled to her feet. The other children, witnessing what Mela had done, went to do the same.

"Whatever," Mela noted as she knocked down another M-Geek. I realized now how the machines had some difficulty getting back on their feet like the Erasers when they first had wings. "Still fun." Our breathing was ragged now from the excitement. Here we were actually winning and doing something about being stuck in this room.

"Every minute counts," I yelled to the crowd as M-Geeks fell left and right. We were all laughing now as the machines tumbled and fell. I really wanted to run over and do a fist to metal combat kind of thing but they were protected by electric force fields. Those were not fun to be hit by, I had learned before. These were M-Geeks, third generation, if you know what I mean. "Keep hitting them!"

I smiled, thinking about how badly Gazzy or Iggy would've loved this. Nudge would be serious but she'd laugh just as much as the other kids. Angel would prance about picking up balls for me because her throws wouldn't be as tough as mine. Fang would have that little grin that rarely showed up unless he was truly enjoying the fighting. And I would be doing what I was doing now. Laughing my head off while knocking one M-Geek down at a time.

On the ground the M-Geeks shield that surrounded each individual began to weaken from the constant hits. One had a smashed in face with electric red and blue wires sticking out of the side. The children dressed in white around me were getting more excited and threw faster. I noticed how the twenty or so of us were younger than me but all about the same as Angel. We were winning.

Then a voice cracked over the loud intercom, screaming at us to stop. "Keep throwing, they aren't in here." I ordered to the children and they listened to me of course, not the evil voice that held them captor.

Max: 1

Evil Scientists: .5 (They did have us trapped here after all)

Suddenly, the balls, which had shooting lightening bolts inside the center, turned off. When we threw them, no sparks came out as they came in contact with one of the M-Geeks. Now they were being harsh. A door swished opened and I turned to my right to see who it was.

Something on long black coils flew out at me. Electricity stronger than the balls, forced me to fall on my knees, shut my eyes, and hold my arms out in surrender. When the pain stopped, I collapsed onto my palms and took deep, soothing breaths. I looked at the scared children who weren't hurt. "I'm all right, don't worry."

I smiled at them before staring at Mela and Ari. They both nodded their heads, reading the message in my eyes or in Ari's case, the message in my mind. They would make sure the children weren't hurt or punished. If anyone was going to take the blame it would be me.

"Max, Max, Max," Brigid Drywer stood in front of me. Technically, I didn't know it was Brigid because I was just staring at these awful red high heel pumps that would be terrible to run in. It was her annoying voice that sounded as if she was disappointed in me that I instantly recognized. "When will you learn that you won't get out of here?

"Brigid, Brigid, Brigid." I said with a mischievous smile on my face. My hands were yanked behind my back and handcuffed. A few of the children gasped and began to cry but Mela hushed them up. I was forced to stand on my feet as I stared down at Brigid who didn't have bird DNA and therefore, was normal height.

I smiled wider in confidence, "When will you learn I am Maximum Ride?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nightmares do not help when you are being held prisoner. I woke up for the third day straight only because I fell on the hard white (no surprise there) floor of my cell. Each dream it gets worse even though the toxin is suppose to wear off after today. Sweat was collecting at my brow and my white clothes were sticking to me. There was nothing good so far about this day. Then again, give me a day where waking up in a nine by nine white cell that's good and I'll pay you one hundred dollars (but not really because I don't have anything).

Yesterday, after being shocked crazy and smart mouthing to Brigid who hit me for it, I was brought to this room where Mr. Chu was waiting. I got another one of those "talks" where my behavior was the key point in me surviving in this place. He had me standing in front of this ledge that he sat on. All of the room was gray which was a change and he said, "Maximum, just be a part of us and you'll make it out alive."

Yeah, like I hadn't heard that before.

Instead, I said some colorful words towards him before being shocked. I made a mental note that behind him were two windows and all I could see was green forest and a light blue sky. Then Brigid, who was going to wet her pants because she was so nervous to see Mr. Chu, smacked me in the back of the head. Finally, I was brought to my lunch/dinner because we only get two meals and I was going to eat a door I was so hungry.

So today was just a continuation of all that had happened yesterday and in my nightmares. If I hadn't been through this kind of thing before (but don't get me wrong, this is the worse out of all of them) I would be twitching and banging my head against the wall. I would also be screaming like a banshee for all they cared.

I sat on the bed and stared at my hands while my arms rested on my legs. I realized I had small fingers or maybe it was just because Fang's hands were big. I was making a personal note on how I would never ever wear white, not even on my wedding day.

Whoa, scratch out that last line.

Suddenly, I heard the sliding of metal as the door began to unlock. Now, I wasn't even looking up to see what was going on. There was the metal clanking indicating at least two M-Geeks and of course the annoying stomping of a woman in pumps. Quick, you get one guess.

"Time for your medicine Maximum," Brigid's ugly shoes were once again in my line of view. I felt like one of those kids who knew she was getting a shot but they had some crazy idea that it was going to be worse than it actually was. Except, my shot would be worse than that. "It's a shame your eyesight didn't work out," Brigid sighed. She had noticed the pills were gone. I learned she was in charge of me, sort of like the dog trainer and I was the dog. Bark.

M-Geeks held up my arm. I guess I never mentioned how warm their touches are because they have their human skin. Mostly, robots are cold when you touch them because they have no body heat. M-Geeks technically did because the skin kept the heat in and so, they were as warm as Erasers.

Remember those days when I thought I was an Eraser? Yeah, they were so simple.

I felt the twinge of the needle entering my skin. I know, some of you queasy readers aren't enjoying this but that's what happened. I was happy though to know I wasn't back on that table with all the needles jamming into my head. Luckily, my scars had healed from that.

My entire body felt weak. The food they gave us was always limited, no matter how much of anything I took and it always lacked nutrition. I have this skinny body as it is. I don't want to see my ribs. Sorry for the rambling, I'm kind of going crazy if you haven't caught on.

When they injected the purple goop into my veins, I didn't feel anything. "This will last only two days because there is less of it." Brigid's voice I noticed was very articulate. She enunciated all of her words so anyone could understand her. Yeah, that got very annoying sometimes.

As soon as the needle was taken out of me, an alarm went off. It wasn't the good kind of alarm, like a smoke detector, which would mean we would have to go outside and I could try to fly away. No, this was a large blaring siren of sorts as if the entire U.S. army was shooting bombs at us. Now, if I survived that, then I would suppose the alarm was a good one but until then, my heart beat was rushing.

Brigid and the M-Geeks rushed out, being clumsy like all scientists, almost tripping over each other as they ran out the door. The metal door shut automatically behind them. Then, with a tilted head and a bemused smile, I watched them run past my window. The lab behind them was now evacuated. Once they were gone, I began to panic.

First of all, they left me here, which sort of made me a little ticked off. Should I have to die because they kept me in this cell while they ran off? No, I think not. So, as if it would help, I grabbed my pocketknife and my wallet. Fortunately, my white pants had pockets for me to put them away in.

As I rushed to the door, realizing now that I was bare foot, I went to pull at the handle. And as I felt the hinges give way all I could do was laugh hysterically.

YES! I screamed in my head for joy. YES! YES! THANK YOU BRIGID! I was starting to think she wasn't so bad after all as I entered into the hall that connected to the large lab on my left and then the door that led to the rest of the cells on my right.

I went right of course.

When I entered, I found everyone was pressed up against the glass trying to get a look at what the heck was going on. My hands instantly went to the closest door. I pushed back the metal barriers and swung the door open. "Move, move move!" I ordered to the scale kid inside. Without hesitation he was running further down the hall to the next door on his right to help another kid free. I made my way down the left.

As each one got free, one more set of hands was working to unlock the door. There is nothing more beautiful than the sound of sliding metal and the creaking of doors opening wide. It just made my heart swell up to the size of the bubble Gazzy blew with a piece of gum before Iggy poked it. Mela was at my side when I ran to the last door.

"Get out of here, go and don't look back. Break into groups but stick with friends," I barked out the orders quickly. The children didn't ask questions or defy my leadership. They knew who I was and they knew what I had done for them. All of them understood I was trying to get them out alive.

"Go to SAFETY, if you are in need, it will call out to you! Listen for its call." I stared at Mela, wondering what she was talking about. But I had no time to ask questions, the alarm was still sounding as I took the turn towards my brother's cell.

I opened this door faster than I had opened my own. My heart was in my throat as I breathed as calmly as I could. Ari sat in the corner staring up at me. I stepped aside, expecting him to run out for joy or maybe, even hug me but he sat there. His big blue eyes were wide with shock. His head was tilted in confusion.

"No," he whispered, both in the real world and in my head. Then, I was taken aback but being Maximum Ride, I stepped forward instead and offered my hand. I was begging him with my eyes to just take it. "No, Max. I'm safer here." His voice was shaking and so was his entire body.

"Ari," I said, a little bit of hurt in my tone, "Come on. I'll protect you. Can't you trust me? Are you scared of me?" I reached towards him and he tried to disappear into the corner of the room. He kept shaking his head as I kept moving towards him. The alarm was still sounding but I didn't know how much time we had.

"Outside," he whispered. "No." That's when it hit me. He wasn't scared of me. All this time of being trapped in this place, he was a mind controller, more powerful than Angel, and he hadn't tried to escape. No, Ari wasn't scared of me or even the M-Geeks. He was scared to go outside, in the real world.

"We're going to SAFETY, Ari. It's just like this place but you'll be free to stay. Let Max carry you there or we'll force you to come." Mela stepped forward. Ari seemed to understand what she meant by SAFETY, but I still had no clue.

"Max," Ari whispered. He wasn't the Voice anymore, or even talking like he was the smartest kid in the world. He was just a scared seven-year-old boy. "I'm scared." I finally stood in front of him. I went down to kneel in front of him, still balanced on the toes of my feet.

"I know, Ari. But remember, you have me for a sister and I will do everything I can to make sure you are okay." I went to pick him up but he flinched. I let out a deep breath, trying to remain calm with the siren blaring, "Go into your mind and imagine you are here. Get lost in your mind, like you did to me. Can you do that for me?"

Ari nodded his head reluctantly. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. I waited five, maybe ten seconds before I placed him in my arms. He didn't react or pull away. At first, I expected the weight of a normal child, a little bit lighter than Total's ninety-pound love, Akila. Instead, I felt as if I was holding someone as light as Angel. Maybe Ari had some bird blood in him too and his bones were hollow just like ours.

When I turned towards the door, Mela stood there with her arms crossed. "We have to hurry, we definitely don't have that much time." I pushed past here with Ari in my hands and she followed me out of the door. We started a slow jog to make sure we didn't go the wrong way.

A door slid open in front of us as if expecting us. I didn't think twice and ran right through it and Mela instantly followed. Just as the alarm stopped sounding, I ran into what looked like an entire army of M-Geeks. But their faces were all turned towards the center of the large room, which I now realized is where I had met Mr. Chu the day before. Mela caught my large smile as I realized whom the M-Geeks were staring at.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Fang rushed ahead, feeling the wind passing through each individual feather if he focused on that, which he was because thinking of Max was starting to hurt. She had been trapped for five days since the M-Geeks and the Red Haired Traitor took her over him. Now, he wasn't waiting anymore.

_Patience, Fang. You'll get there soon enough. _Fang rolled his eyes in frustration. The Voice had helped by giving him directions on where to go but some of its lines were too annoying and Buddha like for him to actually listen too.

Angel was up front leading the way. Her blonde curls flowing back and her tiny little hands in fists. Her white wings flapped to keep her flying as she and the entire flock headed east to where they would find Max.

Max II slugged behind, she didn't know exactly how she was going to play in all of this. The plan hadn't really been discussed with her. Even Gazzy knew what was going on before her.

"Max will be okay right?" Nudge asked to Iggy flying a few feet away from the edge of her wingspan so their wings didn't collide. Iggy nodded his head, staring blindly ahead, his blonde hair pushed back showing his large forehead and pale blue eyes. Nudge was supporting her own weight now after flying for an hour or possibly two.

But the flock wasn't stopping, not until they had Max back.

Daylight was shining down on them, the afternoon just beginning now. After all the food they had eaten, they had enough energy to carry them to where they needed to go. Even Total was keeping up well with the flock with a set face of determination. He didn't even spill out words of theatric prose.

Below them hovered the opened fields that had almost gotten them killed but for some reason, today, there were no M-Geeks in sight. Eventually they reached the flying safety of hovering over dense woods. Each tree blurred in with the next as the flock sped up their pace. They could feel they were going close.

And there it was.

Just like in Fang's mind, from the Voice. It was large with many levels. The writing Global Safety Production was written ironically across the side of the gray stones. They pulled up to the top of the roof, seeing now that it was clear and free of surveillance. It felt as if they wanted the flock to just enter.

"Hey, premo spot for the King." Gazzy called over to Iggy. Fang tried to ignore the strange, wide smiles that appeared on both of the boys' faces. The two of them disappeared around the wall that had a door that led inside. Fang noted the wires that detected the door was wired.

Suddenly, Iggy and Gazzy ran back around. "Move," Iggy motioned with his hands away from where the two boys had went. The flock, Max II included, knew to move fast.

BOOM!

All of them were flying forward away from the explosion as a large red flash of flames went off into the air. They felt the heat of the bomb that the two had obviously planted just then. "What were you thinking?" Max II yelled, sounding exactly like the original for a moment, Fang flinched at the slight connection.

"Made the entrance," Gazzy noted with triumph as an alarm began to sound. They stood up, having falling on the ground. Fang brushed the dust of the explosion off his jeans.

"Way to go genius," Nudge humped as they ran to where Iggy and Gazzy had placed the bomb. They looked down into a gray room that was almost completely empty expect for a nervous Mr. Chu staring up while barking orders to lines of M-Geeks.

"No turning back now," Angel yelled as she jumped down into the hole. Fang, panicking, fell in after her, using his wings to slow his fall. The hole was large enough that the rest of the flock just fell in together at the same time.

Fang shot Max II a glare when they hit the ground, it was up to her now to save the real Max. Knowing what to do, Max II stepped forward in the front of the M-Geeks, who were waiting for a command, and Mr. Chu behind her patiently. "Funny that you even fail at getting the wrong Max, I never thought you would fall for it."

Max II placed her hands on her hips, the large alarm still blaring in her ears. Mr. Chu glared her, "No, you aren't the real Max. If not, than I'm afraid we killed the wrong one." The M-Geeks raised their arms at the sound of the word 'killed' but yelled, "Fall back." The robots lowered their arms again and waited for another command.

Fang's hand clenched waiting to attack the right robot at the right time. Max II laughed with an obvious fake confidence, "Release Max II and you can have me, the real Max." Fang wished to search the entire place to find her but the loud sirens dragged in more M-Geeks by the seconds.

Minutes of silence passed, longer than Angel or the rest of the flock liked. Mr. Chu gave a wicked smile as Brigid stepped into the room. All eyes shot evil glares at the Red Headed Traitor as she stood next to Mr. Chu with a victorious smile. "Maximum Ride is dead," she said with a matter of fact tone. Fang's heart dropped into his stomach.

Suddenly, a voice announced on a loud intercom over the siren, "Mr. Chu, the projects have all escaped." Shock drenched the others faces. Nudge watched as Max II, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy all smiled and crossed their arms in confidence. Fang was still lost to what Brigid had said before, and even though she was a traitor, there was still a part of him that trusted that she was speaking the truth. Max was gone.

Then, just as the siren cut off, a door slid open to Fang's right as M-Geeks completely surrounded them. He could still see over the masses to see brunette hair that fell over perfect, strong shoulders, tawny wings spread out, and a small boy held in comforting arms. Brown eyes that were wide with the excitement of running and pale, pink lips partially opened from raspy breathing. "Max," Fang whispered.

She had fought for them after all. She had fought to stay alive.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Max!" A familiar light voice of the heavens rang out. Six bodies stood in the center with a few feet of space all around them. Each head was recognizable as they turned to where my little one was looking. All that had scared me before was gone now. I stared up at the ceiling to see where they had broken in. They were the reason for the alarm. And I knew this room didn't have a sunlight before.

My flock had found me.

"Up and away!" I screamed. Then without hesitation, we forced ourselves up in the air, Mela included and raced for our lives towards the safe blue sky. Mr. Chu didn't even have time to react to give orders, we were just that fast. When we all hit the fresh air, we finally knew we were close to making it out alive.

Mela was smiling wide when I flew up beside her. "We'll go this way Max," Angel said. I desperately needed to reach out and touch them again to see if this was real and not another nightmare. Ari was light in my arms and none of my flock questioned why he was here. They trusted me enough to trust Ari, even though they had no idea that it was him.

"Thanks," Mela whispered, staring at me. Dirt was smeared all over her face but if hadn't been for the white clothes, you wouldn't have noticed. "You didn't have to save us all."

"Yes I did." Mela knew not to argue with me.

Nudge finally flew up beside me, tears streaming down her face, "Max! We thought you were dead, well, we didn't want to but both Mr. Chu and Brigid said it. Then, all these M-Geeks came." Just as she finished the sentence to take a breath, I checked over my shoulder to see the gray building fading away. Nothing was chasing us, why?

I then did a sweep of my flock, none of them were badly injured at all. Now, my entire mind was itching with questions. How come this felt and seemed more easier than I had planned? Maybe it was the nightmare medicine causing paranoia…oh wait, I already had that before I got that stuff injected into me.

"Max?" Gazzy suddenly flew up, exchanging himself for where Nudge use to be. She had flown off to the front of the flock to talk to Angel. "Are you mad that I blew up the roof?" I laughed, a good, real laugh that I hadn't had for five days now. There was a melting of all the terrible ice that had built up as Gazzy gave me a smile. I shook my head no and he knew that was enough.

"Got some nerve," I slowed my pace, allowing Mela and Gazzy to fly forward. When the finally flyer came into view, well, I guess I would've been in a mirror. Except, the other side had a lot more patience for fashion and looking good than I ever wood. Max II glared at me, "My favor towards you is repaid. I know we made amends Max but where we're going, you can't stay long."

I raised an eyebrow, "Where _are_ we going? I didn't even know if my flock could find you." Beneath us the forests had faded for awhile and now we were over a large field. I found it amazing I could fly while so malnuritished.

"SAFETY," Max II whispered and for the second time of the day I was given a name to a place I didn't understand. She saw I didn't understand and shrugged. "You can stay a day, possibly two if I'm feeling generous, but the company will go after you before any of us. They'll kill whoever gets in your way. Including Ari." So she knew who I was holding, she knew that it was my flesh and blood in my hands.

My eyes narrowed, my hands formed into fists while still holding tight to my brother. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, "You're right." I could feel Max II's shock and I almost wondered if she understood what I had said. "I don't want to give you any trouble."

I heard a snort from my double. I opened my eyes at stared at her. I raised an eyebrow in question. "What happened to you?" There was no need to ask, I knew Max II would explain herself. Same DNA after all. Wind rushed by, fields waved below changing between yellow and brown. "What happened to Maximum Ride, the girl who fought about everything and never gave in?"

Then I sent her this look, the memories of my dying flock still an awful taste in the back of my mouth. I could see she was scared in whatever she saw reflected on my face…our face. "You grow up."

My muscles began aching badly from holding Ari for so long. Max II "ran" away from me, a bit chilled from what she had just seen. I turned my eyes to Ari, who remained trapped in his mind. His large eyelids were moving as if he was searching or dreaming. There was only a thin frown to say anything of what he was thinking. Why was he so afraid of the world.

Closer now, I could see each individual brown hair cut only centimeters above his head. I peered my raptor vision to focus beyond the strands to the pale skin. There was a scar, an image or message, bright red in comparison to the rest of his skin. I knew it wasn't an experation date, it would've been on his neck and have been smaller than this.

Drops of sweat dripped on his face and I realized it was me Adrenaline was gone and now I was slowly losing all my energy. I hoped we weren't too far away. Movement was visible just beneath me, black wings spread out, stretching longer than mine. He didn't have to say anything to know what he was thinking. He knew I was beginning to struggle.

"Landing break," Angel called, "Just a few seconds." She swerved down and my flock turned down towards the open fields. When they landed, I could barely see their heads and we were tall of course. I swirvered and angled down, the last one to hit the firm ground. I stumbled, my legs trembling from no energy.

As I began to fall, I pressed Ari closer against me and managed to turn so that my back would hit the ground. Instead, as I pulled my wings tight against my back, before I even come close to hitting the ground, hands are on my shoulders to catch me.

I stare up at dark, take my already weak breath away, eyes that glint with concern and amusement all at once. "Hey," he whispered and I knew I wouldn't even be able to manage something as simple as that. I straightened myself and stood on my feet, looking down at Ari to make sure he was okay. His hands move down to my forearms and have me turn.

Fang is smiling in a way I had never seen him before. He looked as if he had just found the answers to all our problems. Wind brushes past us, blowing hair in front of my face, and he pushes it away, then holds my cheek. Then he stepped closer and I tilted my head up anticipating the kiss. I felt his breath warm against my cheek. "Let me take him."

Ari shifted as Fang's hands went to take the boy from me. When the weight was gone my arms were still struggling and shaking. I wonder if Fang knew how badly I wanted to kiss him. My eyes were on the dark ground, corn surrounding all of me, trapping me from any quick movements. "Max," I darted my eyes up to Fang's face, with the perfect angles and dark black hair. "Time to go," then, he expanded his wings and went to take a running start holding my brother in his arms.

I pretended not to hear the teasing in his voice when I took off.


	22. Chapter 22

Part II: Miracles, Mistakes, and Rainy Days

(note that Part I is Taking Back the World ~sorry if I didn't mention that before)

Chapter 22

SAFETY was a dump of a house from what I saw on the outside. We flew another hour after landing in the field to arrive in front of this house that looks like its going to start flying in a tornado like Wizard of Oz. We did have the dog after all. Fang still carried Ari as we stepped towards the home, Max II in the lead beside Angel. I strayed back from the flock to follow them. Mela even seemed to know where she was going and what this place was but I still had no idea. My mind was ticking with possible questions and answers which of course the Voice couldn't answer.

As for before, I realized how the word wood was used intead of would...that was just an example on how lightheaded I was. Fang glanced over his shoulder to see me there. He was checking to make sure this was real and that I was back. Believe me, I was reaching for my arm and pinching it a few times to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare right now. I didn't want to witness anymore blood at the moment. For the next two days, I would have nightmares though...Brigid had managed to inject the evil medicine in me before the alarm went off after all. We were at the door now as I wondered what I expected to see behind these doors.

"There are twenty new memebers," Mela was informing Max II. I watched the two at the front door, discussing as if they had been friends before. I supposed maybe, during the troubles of my own adventures, the two had met before. Mela had known what SAFETY was. "The rooming will be crowded but I don't think people mind sharing." I looked at the house, I figured the nine of us could barely move in the small worn down place. I was about to rebuttle when Mela raised a hand, "You'll see."

Then, the door swung open and my eyes caught stairs that led down below the earth to show a large living room on the right and an even larger kitchen on the left. The children we had released where there including those I hadn't seen since New York or ever. Max II stepped forward at the top of the stairs and they recognized her. "Listen, we're going to need everyone to double up, pronto. We've got twenty rooms and about forty of you so those who live here offer up a room to the new arrivals." She then began walking as all heck broke lose. The children were reached over to grab their roommates.

My head was weak, I was spinning now. I had afterall flown for about two hours without any food and I was exhausted. I walked beside Angel holding on to the railing so as not to fall over. Everything was in good shape. The kitchen was very high tech with two fridges, an over, and cabinets. They were all silver and there was a fancy silver island in the center. The living room had a large L shaped red couch and a tv worthy of competing with the large movie theater kinds. Not that I would really know, but it did sort of make me feel like going to the movies.

"Maybe we could go sometime," Angel suggested with a large smile. "People go there to kiss and not watch the movie. That's what one of the kids here said." I blushed as Angel's eyes shifted between an unknowing Fang and a terrified me. Then, there was a quick flash of Fang and I at the theater, like in the old fashion movies where the boy does that stupid, yawn to get an arm on your shoulder. I laughed when I thought of him doing that but I also kind of wished he would, in the pathetic kind of way.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, four sets of arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I opened my eyes to fully acknowledge my flock. We were safe and together. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy were there holding me tight. Total was bawling, "We had almost lost you to the black depths of the hidious Underworld, my dearest Maximum. Oh, what would've happened had you not come back to us? The tragic abyss we would've been left in." Big dog tears rushed out as he pushed through legs to lean his small black body against me. Fang stood back still holding my brother. I knew he would need an explanation. When the flock stood back, I smiled at all of them, then realized that Iggy couldn't see it.

"Iggy," a new thought suddenly rushing through my head as I reached into my pocket to pull out my wallet. We all gathered at the island as I unzipped the small pocket meant for change. My fingers digged into the too small hole as everyone stared. "I have something for you," I managed to say. Fang was still holding Ari, my head was still rushing, and all of my flock was staring at me. Total was shivering and crying still on the floor being the drama queen that I loved him for being.

Angel was suddenly next to me placing a glass of water on the table, already knowing what was going to happen. I held my palm out to reveal the two small pills that had given me in case my medicine had failed and made me blind. "They gave me something similar to what made you go blind. It was a variation of the same formula. I think...maybe...if you take these than you might be able to see." Iggy's fast reflexes reached out towards me to try and grab the pills even though he had no idea where they were. I pulled them back and shook my head, "You have to think about this Iggy. We're taking a huge risk."

His eyes narrowed and were cold. I felt myself shake from the hard, stone face that he wore. "There's no need to think, Max. I've lived like this long enough. I want to take them. Give them to me." Something about the eagerness and hope in his voice made me want to say no. We had no idea that this could work. In fact, he could die if the pills worked agianst him instead of for him.

I shot my eyes over to Fang who seemed to be saying that if I didn't want Iggy taking the pills than I shouldn't have brought them up. I sighed knowing he was right and Iggy gained the sense that he had won. His skiny fingers and hand reached out patiently. I closed my eyes and dropped them in his hands. Then, I pushed the glass into his other hand. We watched as Iggy took the pills without a seconds hesitation. "There," he announced, "Now I'll either see again, change not at all, or die." He seemed all right with those options.

My eyesight gave out and everything became a blur. I leaned agianst the island only to feel some prescence beside me. "Just a few steps," the voice was warm and a whisper only I could hear. Fang passed by me with Ari in his hands. I followed him, I motioned behind my back to the flock that everything was okay and then, gave the symbol to them to go play. I heard Gazzy dragging Iggy towards the television as Angel asked Nudge to read a story with her. Total, still bawling, followed the two youngers girls. All the other children were still in their rooms or heading back out to the living room.

We were in a hallway that seemed as in bad condition as the outside of the house. I used the wall as a crutch while following Fang, sort of knowing where we were going from the time I was in his mind. Fang opened the last door and I saw the bedroom completly now. In the left far corner was a small bed and the same in the far right. Fang went to place Ari on the bed on the left. I stepped inside and went to kneel in front of Ari. I grabbed his hand, wondering how I would wake him up. "Why does he seem so familiar?" Fang asked patiently, resting a hand on my shoulder. I was shaking terribly from being so weak.

"It's Ari," I went to stand. Fang stared at me before I closed my eyes. I held my forehead in my hands trying to hid the dizzy effect that now seemed to be occuring. "He was never an Eraser. I'll explain everything later. I stumbled and fell in his arms.

"Sleep," he whispered the command. I nodded my head but couldn't move. My head felt less in pain now that Fang was holding me. Max II was right, something had happened to me. Then, I shifted a moment into the nightmares, bright red and faces all around me, and I jumped. My fingers grasped his black tee shirt and crumpled it up in my fists. A hand smoothed my hair while another rested at the small of my back.

I suddenly felt myself fly but Fang's hands never left me. He had picked me up so easily as if I was a feather. Although, I did have plenty of those (funny, Max, real funny). I nuzzled my head against his chest feeling the heat and his heart at the same time. Then, I was placed down on the other bed in the room. His fingers sweeped my hair out of my face. I couldn't open my eyes but I didn't want to be stuck in the nightmares. Just as his hand was about to leave me, I reached up and grabbed it.

"Fang?" I managed to whisper. His hand held mine tightly. I realized then how much I didn't want to ever lose him again, not for a minute. If I was ever close to dying agian, I would want to die in his arms. He could never leave me, never ever. Maybe it was the fear of the nightmare and being lost again but right now, I couldn't have him leave. "Stay, please." Then I admitted what I probably never said out loud to anyone, even him, "I'm scared." Suddenly, a warm presence was beside me, holding me tightly. Strong arms held me as I laid my head right on his chest and placed my own hand on his chest feeling it fall and rise.

"Max," his breath touched the top of my head as one hand played with a strand of hair. I felt his fingers touch the skin at the small of my back where the white shirt had risen some. I opened my eyes for him, seeing now I wasn't as dizzy as before. I could trace the way his dark eyes were hitting the light hovering above me. My heartbeat raced seeing how close we were now. I was leaned forward, using my elbow to push myself towards him. I pressed my lips against his for a second.

When we separated, I kept only an inch away, still tasting the sweet touch of his lips on mine. I lowered my gaze a bit in order to look just past my eyelashes. "I missed you," I whispered. His hand was there on the back of my neck. Our pulses intertwined there into one fast rhythmic beat. I wondered if he would ever get the chance to see how important he was to me in my mind like I had seen me in his head.

"I love you," he responded, the words holding just as much weight and importance as what I said but also with an even larger effect to my heart. Fang-Gosh, I hope I never get tired of saying his name, seeing his eyes, or tasting his kisses. I couldn't ever see that happening. Like right now, I wanted his kisses more than anything else even though I was tired and technically needed sleep (but the nightmares was a good reason to avoid that too).

We shifted so that he was leaning over me, he was propped up on one elbow as I laid on my back. My hand held his neck feeling the strands of his hair poking at me. His gaze looked at me and I gave him a smile, "I love you too." Then, he was moving forward so that our lips could connect. For the longest time we were there in the instant moment of being back together again. The kissing was feirce and when he went to pull away, I forced him back to kiss me. One of his hands traced at the skin at my waist as my own hands felt the tendons, muscles, and bumpy scars of his arms.

Finally, Fang stopped kissing me and just stared at me. I could feel the shock that was there on his face. We were so close, so much heat that I never wanted to leave me. He let out a breath, "Sleep, Max." Would I have loved to do that but I shook my head. I wanted to have him, to taste him again on my lips. I wanted anything but to face those nightmares. He narrowed his eyes but he was still soft, "Why not?" He couldn't feel the trembling of my body, not from being tired anymore but from getting so much time of him to myself. But I had to go to sleep, he was right.

My eyes fluttered for a moment and I leaned up to give him a short kiss on the lips. "Fang," I whispered, "Promise you'll stay?"

"What are you afraid of?" But we both knew I wasn't ready to answer. Instead, he laid back down and wrapped his arms back around me. I shut my eyes and felt his beating heart on my cheek. I listened to his lungs and air sacs let breathe in and out. "I'll always stay," Fang's lips kissed the top of my head, "As long as you want me around." I smiled and I knew he knew that I wanted him around forever.

I feel asleep in his arms scared of what I might see.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fang woke me up from the nightmares. I opened my eyes to the small room, trembling in fear, and sitting up from being woken up so abruptly. I held my chest as if suffering from a heart attack my blood was pumping so fast. Fang sat up and placed a calm, cool hand on my arm. My skin was burning and sweat was forming at my hairline. "Are you all right?" I sucked in the air and nodded my head, trying to relax my breathing so Fang wouldn't get too worried.

The lights were off now but I could still see the door a few feet away and the crack on the floor. I also noticed my brother missing, "Ari?" I managed to croak, my throat dry. Fang stood up and went to the corner of the room in front of me where there was a chair with two backpacks. He reached his hand in as he looked for something.

"I had him moved into another room, your screaming was pretty bad and I don't think he's ready to get up," Fang whispered. Sometimes, it was just so hard to hear him even if the only other sound was my panic breathing. He came back to me with a water bottle in his hand. "He was a heavy sleeper though." I know Fang was scared, he wasn't a mind reader but he knew me well enough to know these nightmares were bad. In fact, the last one was bad, worse than I imagined. I hoped they were disappear by the next night as Brigid had sad but I knew to never fully trust a traitor.

Fang sat at the edge of the bed and handed me the water. "Thanks," I said as I took the bottle in my hand. I began gulping down the liquid to sooth my dry throat. I must've been screaming a lot. When I finished off the bottle I placed the cap back on before tossing it into the corner.I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. Fang inspected me, watched every line that made me as if to make sure I wasn't hurt. "Ari's not sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Fang was immune to surprises, much like me. We had grown to the freakiness of the world. Having discovered that my half-brother had never really died had pretty much killed off the surprise factor that I once had. "He's like Angel but more powerful. He's the Voice and he trapped himself inside his head becuase he is scared of the outside world. What time is it?"

"Early morning, no one is up, the walls are pretty thick. You slept for over a day." I shut my eyes for a moment, just a blink really, only to have the flashes of my nightmares reappear. I shivered."Are you cold?" Fang went to wrap the blanket of the bed (that had been kicked to the floor probably during my screaming) around me. I wasn't cold, I was really warm, but I took it anyways. I wondered why or how, really, Fang could easily move from the shock that Ari, a seven-year-old boy was the Voice to worrying me. He seemed unconcerned with the situation that my brother was trapped within his own mind. I was worried about it. Reading my mind as usual, Fang just answered, "I'm scared about you Max. You worry too much about everything else."

True, I had to save the world, save my brother, and keep my flock safe. I had to admit that was a lot of problems for a fifteen-year-old to handle. But I'm Maximum Ride...blah, blah, blah. I think at one point I'll get sick of saying my own name it's so ridiculous. "I'm great, just fine." But I know he was replaying the words that I had said, the moment when I finally admitted that I was scared. I had to fix that. "What I said before, I'm not scared. I can handle it."

"No you can't," Fang retorted. He glared at me, knowing he was right and that I would have to admit it. "Max," he turned his eyes off of me, "Those nightmares, they ripped you apart." I could feel it, I didn't need him to explain. My throat was throbbing from screaming and I felt the crusts and touch of tears that had passed. "I had to ask Max II to take Ari to another room becuase I couldn't leave you." I took a deep breath.

"Fang, I-" but I gave up on words. Somehow, I knew they would do me no good here. He was just being what I needed him to be; whether I wanted to admit it or not. Fang loved me. I loved him. There was a terrible, wonderful, heart-wrenching price that came along with that. There will always be that extra heart beat of fear that is saved for him when I know he's in danger. The same goes for him. Maybe we were over our heads, moving into such an area that scared me but I didn't want to turn back. Even if I could I wouldn't. His dark eyes said all the same thing that went through my mind. If I was to die, then, there was one thing I needed from Fang. I just needed him.

I felt the blanket slip off me as I went towards him. His lips instantly came to me, tasting sweet. I could feel the cracks of my dry lips before I turned my mind to the softness of Fang's. His arms were gentle as they wrapped around my waist. Eventually, we leaned back to where I had been sitting. He was cool against my skin now, relaxing my aching body from the heat of the nightmare. When I closed my eyes, there was no nightmare now. My entire mind went circuiting around the way his lips kissed my neck. We were laying down now. His body pressed against the top of mine. My fingers were laced together at the back of his neck.

He kissed the corner of my mouth, tempting me and teasing me. I stared up at him to see his smile. He held himself over me, the muscles of his arms flexing just below the hem of his black tee shirt. We were kissing agian and I wondered how many moments we would have left like this. _Stop thinking like that Max_, I yelled at myself. I was shocked I was thinking at all. My hands went down his sides to find the tee shirt and I began to lift it off. Fang pulled back from my lips, just for a moment, to help me remove his shirt. Excitement rushed through me as my hands felt the scars of old memories along his chest. His tanned skin was cool still but not as much as before. I was finally coming back down to reality as I felt the muscles of his chest and abs. Eventually, I was studying the way his back felt while we kissed.

Fang's hand traced at my skin, running up along my side. The calloused skin of his fingers was still smooth in my mind. His other hand was still holding himself over me but his body was pressed lightly agianst mine. I could feel his heart beat racing in time with mine. My shirt began lifting and I allowed it. There was no point to think anymore when it felt so good. I pressed my lips harder against his as if this were the last time. Maybe it was. His mouth went to my ear, and there was a low rumble to his voice, "Max." As much as I wanted to hear him say my name again, I wanted him to kiss me. Fang could sense the eagerness in me as I ran my hand through the smooth, black strands of his hair. He pulled back and stared at me.

I could feel it, that sense that he didn't know me anymore, but it quickly disappeared. He finally understood when a small tear drop passed down my cheek. He asked me with his eyes _Are you sure? _"I love you," was the only answer that felt like it made any sense. He leaned back down and kissed the trail of the tear away. He left my skin tingling and exiting. If this was all we had, than I was going to take it. Too much in the way that could prevent this moment from being postponed any longer. If I knew I had him now then I was going to have him.

Fang's hand was still underneath my shirt laying flat at the side of my stomach. He was longing for this, I could tell. Then, he pressed his lips against my ear, his breath pushing strands of my hair in front of my line of sight. Was he going to say he didn't know me so he didn't love me? Sure, I had changed, I had said it to Max II but it was the kind of change that made me ready for this. "I love you," he whispered, his hand slightly pulling my shirt up. He adjusted himself so he was staring right into my eyes, our noses touching. Our lips reaching towards each other. Then I saw it too, the change in him that I had noticed on my birthday. He had been waiting for me to meet him. For someone like me, who was always ahead, I had finally caught up to Fang this time around.

My shirt was finally taken off before the series of kissing and holding began once more, our hands guiding the other. Before I would've said flying was the closest thing to heaven. Now, the way I was able to be with Fang, our mouths never breaking contact, was the only moment of peace I had ever had in a long, long time. Ever...

There was no doubt in my teenage, human-avian heart, Fang was my safety, my heart, my soulmate.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dreamless sleeps, wow. I never thought I would miss them. I slightly opened my eyes to see the dark room, hearing voices outside the closed door. I was lying against Fang, my body fitting perfectly into the curve of his. I turned to my side so I could face him, his eyes shut in sleep. He looked so peaceful, very unFanglike. My entire self felt electricuted but in the good way, not the evil scientist way back when I was held captive. I know, why to think of that after a moment like what just happened.

My eyes traced the scars across his chest from when he beem attacked. They sent shivers up my spine, remembering the days that I most likely would have to face again. The days where we could die. Fang adjusted in his sleep, his arm pulling me towards him for comfort. I let him come closer to me. Now, we were both warm, his skin a temperture similar to mine as I felt his muscles. Slowly, his eyes opened, dark as usual with the biggest glint of happines I had ever seen.

What was I supposed to say? Lines such as 'how did I ever get a guy like you?' or 'Wow, that was amazing' which both seemed to cover a little portion of my heart but not all of it. Fang angled his head down towards me and I gave a meek smile. "Guess what? No nightmares," I whispered, knowing it wasn't what I was supposed to say. He nodded his head, our minds both on other things.

"No?" He asked, pulling me closer, our noses touched. The blanket inched a bit away from my bare back, the fabric covering us for that feeling of safety that we both needed. His hand played with a strand of my hair. His thumb rubbed my forehead.

"Nope," I said matter of factly, concentrating on his lips, "Only you." That caused him to grin as I went to kiss him. Sort of cheesy, believe me, I knew it as soon as I said it but still, it felt right. I mean, we're bird kids here. We get dressed up for dog weddings, lived in crates for a good period of our life, and say pathetic lines of love to each other after taking the biggest step there is to take. And just as every molecule in my body began lifting and rising with excitement while his hands rested just below my wings, the door burst open and the light turned on.

Yep, only me. This could only happen to me.

"Guess what- ah!" I literally jumped a thousand feet in the air almost as I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. Fang had a good portion also to uh...cover himself up as well. We both were sitting up now, me cowering into his arm trying to hide my face. Well, I knew perfectly well that anyone could tell it was me. The giant, freaking wings sort of gave the element of surprise away. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, staring right at the intruder.

I peeked past the strands of my hair to see a tall figure standing there complaining, "Not what I expected to see on my first day, seriously. By the way, nice job man." Iggy sat cackling like a hynea like the annoying ones from the stupid child's movie about a lion. "Is that Max you're trying to hide? It's not working." Iggy crossed his arms, staring straight at me, his eyes appreciating the view as best as he could.

I blushed and raised my head to face him, hoping nothing could be seen. "Iggy! Get out of here!" Fang pressed his forehead against my neck and kissed my collar bone. I was furious with rage. I did not want the blind kid's first image to be of Max au natural. I mean, please, I still want some dignity and I thought all I had to worry about was Angel reading my mind at the wrong time. Iggy gave Fang a thumbs up before taking a step back and turning to shut the door.

In frustration, I turned to lay back down and scream "lightly" into the pillow. "Be happy," Fang whispered, his hand smoothing my hair off my back. His lips kissed the spot between my wings and I shivered. "Today is a good day. And not just for us anymore." I knew he was right. We don't have good days in life of birdkid biographies. Look it up, there's a least five installements as I recall. My body ached now too, the pain was normal, expected, and nice. Reminding me of Fang and I as one and all that symbolic stuff. Yada yada yada. "Time to face the people," Fang whispered.

"I rather face some M-Geeks," I moaned. Chances are, Iggy was filling in a few others about the new image he had. Me and Fang, in no fixable, other possible solution, other than we were both nude and in a bed. Fang stood to change first, leaving me to cuddle up in the blanket. He stared over his shoulder for a moment as I watched him. He put on the clothes he had been wearing the other night before he stepped back over to me and looked directly into my eyes.

Fang gave a boyish grin, one filled with mischeif and glee which made my heart sputter in excitement, "Your turn now." His hands took the blanket from my grasp. Then, we laughed lightly before a quick exchange of kisses was made. Then, I stood up to change.

We joined the flock in the living room, other mutant kids happily cooking and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Max II stared at me harshly when we passed her at the island. Fang's hand squeezed mine as we sat in the red couch with the rest of our flock. And guess what? All five pairs of eyes were staring at us, including Iggy's. He no longer was off by a few inches, staring at my forehead or my chin, he was looking right at my eyes. He had a little childish grin on his face.

"Morning Max," Nudge answered, sewing up a torn shirt. I wasn't going to ask where she got the thread or needle, knowing she probably had stashed them in her backpack. She gave a small smile, not one that was worth worrying about or had a double meaning. "I hope you slept well." Iggy snorted, about to burst into laughter.

That's when I stood up, letting go of Fang's hand. "Iggy, want to go talk?" He raised an eyebrow and I shot him a full threat, Max-death stare. I grabbed his arm, connecting my eyes with Fang asking him to come, before we headed up the stairs outside. I yelled before stepping out to the flock, "Stay put in here. Everything's fine."

When I shut the door, Iggy stared at Fang and I, laughing hysterically. He shook his head and ran his hair through his blonde hair. His clothes were acutally neater than usual and he didn't have a speck of dirt on him. Now that he could really truly see us, I could smile and be happy for him. But there was one matter that had to be brought up. "You've got to drop that Iggy. Angel's going to read her mind and I do not want to explain things to a six year old girl."

Iggy rolled his eyes and shifted his eyes to Fang, standing quietly next to me. "Man, way to go. You make being a bird-boy awesome." Then he shifted his eyes on me, "And Max, always love seeing you, now that I can." He gave me a smile.

"Sexist pig," I snapped back. He frowned for a second but he was use to me calling him that. Then, I couldn't help it, just the fact that he was staring at me and laughing. The way he could watch me move or Fang move. The way he didn't need directions or that I didn't have to tell him I rolled my eyes at him. He could all get that now. "Congrats, Iggy." Then I rushed over to him and gave him a hug. He quickly responded with a laugh and wrapped his arms around me. Geez, sometimes I forget how tall he is.

"Thanks Max, you did this." I stepped back just so Fang could step in. They did the whole macho handshake and pat on the back which was really a hug, no matter how sissy it was. Iggy smiled, "And if you hadn't done that, given me the pills I mean, then I wouldn't already have been planning on doing the parental control inside my head. Besides, I had to do that anyways with Angel before you two." I raised an eyebrow, wondering just how much Iggy remembered of his sight before going blind. He gave a smile and laughed again. Aren't you glad Fang that I gave my freaking blessing too."

I shoot my eyes up at Fang who shook his head, "No you didn't." Iggy shrugged and I smiled wide. Without any hesitation, Iggy turned and went to fly. I watched as he sped off into a run before jumping and catching the air. I stepped into Fang's arms, not wanting to spoil Iggy's moment. I desperatly wanted to fly out there with him. I could see with my amazing eyesight his perfect smile and his eyes jumping all over the place to catch every detail. When he landed a few feet in front of us, he stood with his arms crossed. He seemed happier than the time when he blew up all those M-Geeks in the ocean alongside Gazzy. Iggy finally had his sight back, and if I could help it, no one was going to take it back.

"Hello Max," I turned around, Fang's arm dropping to my waist to grab my hand to reassure me. He looked like he did six days ago before I was captured and well, you know the rest. He stared at me through his glasses, the dirty blonde/brunette hair pulled back away from his face with little stubbles of gray mixed in. I knew way before I turned who it was. You just don't forget the voice of the man who you wanted as a father, then thought was dead, then considered him a traitor, and then learned he was your real father. I placed my free hand on my hip while squeezing Fang's hand with the other.

"Hello Jeb," I retorted with a snide, "Would you like to see your son?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jeb stared at me as his entire body went rigid. I could tell he was trying to see if I was joking or not. He was still obviously pretty messed up from Ari's death. But, when I stood there, my arms crossed and my wings slightly flared out, I could tell he understood I wasn't lying.

For a moment, I knew he thought he misunderstood me. His thoughts were there across his face. He even stared at my stomach as if I had said _my _son and not his. That sort of made me a little bit on the angry side.

"She's not lying Jeb," Iggy stepped up, staring right at Jeb. The fact that the blind boy could see him also sent Jeb into a reeling set of questions. "Ari's sleeping."

When I dropped my hands at my side, Fang quickly wrapped his fingers around mine. "He won't wake up Jeb. He's scared of the world." Then, I tilted my head, "How could you leave him when he was so scared? He's just a kid."

Jeb shook his head. I looked around for where he possibly could've come form. I didn't see any cars or helicopters, he sort of just appeared. "You don't understand Max. Ari's more in control than he'll ever let on. He told me to take you and the flock. He asked to stay behind. He's a smart boy." Jeb ran a hand through his graying hair and fumbled with his glasses.

"Would you like to see him?" I asked patiently, seeing the way Jeb's hand was shaking and how he hunched over as if he could barely stand. When he nodded his head, I led him into the house.

My flock watched from the living room as Jeb stepped in. I caught Max II's glare at me. She was still angry with me, fed up with me. I didn't blame her. I would hate to be the copy of someone else and have to deal with not being just like that person. I bet the flock gave her a hard time, for looking like me. Fang especially did just that.

Fang had to lead the way because I didn't know where they had brought Ari after I passed out. We kept our hands together, not really wanting to let go. My entire hand was tingling from his touch. Jeb seemed to notice the difference between us but he didn't say anything about it.

Jeb walked through a door as if sensing where Ari was. When he entered the room and I followed after, I realized he was right. Ari lay there on a bed, the blankets underneath him. He was dressed just like I was, in the white awful clothes of the prison we had gone through together. I didn't realize how small Ari was for his age. I mean, we were all these skinny, tall bird kids so we were genetically large height wise. But Ari, he looked five years old even though I knew he was seven going on eight.

I watched Jeb literally crumbled, it was honestly painful to see. He was the last man I ever expected to fall apart. He taught me how to fight, train, never show emotion, and yet, he was breaking all his own rules now. He fell down at the edge of the bed and reached out to garb Ari's fragile hand. He was whispering and sobbing all at once. I guess that's what happens when you realize the son you thought was dead was really alive.

He peered over his shoulder at Fang, Iggy and I. Tears were wet against his wrinkled cheeks. He never looked as old and exhausted as he did at this moment. "I would like some privacy please with my son." Iggy was behind Fang and I so he easily left. I then stepped back with Fang and shut the door behind me.

My eyes were on the floor, sort of scared at seeing Jeb such a mess. Fang rubbed his thumb against my wrist and pressed hard to feel my beating pulse. "We have to leave soon," I murmured, remembering Max II's threat. She didn't want us bringing danger to SAFETY and I didn't want to.

"Come," Fang pulled me gently towards his room. We passed the opening that led to the kitchen and I caught a quick glance of my flock waiting in the living room. They probably wanted to see me, to ask what to do next, but Fang brought me into his room. "If we're leaving," he was saying, "Then you might need this."

He reached towards the chair in the corner and picked up a bag I instantly recognized. I opened my mouth to say something, anything but we know the words don't just come to my mind that easily. I took my backpack and held it for a while. "Fang," I whispered and then he wrapped me up into a big hug.

"Just promise you won't ever leave again. We stick together." He was holding me tightly and I hugged back. I nodded my head in complete agreement. We had split up once before and that didn't work. I should've known leaving the flock wasn't the best idea.

"I just had to save you," I stepped away from him, but his arms remained around my waist and my hands on his chest. I took a deep breath, "And they'll keep trying to hurt the flock, especially you, as long as they want me. At the moment, if they had me, I thought you'd be better off." I moved a piece of black hair out of his eyes. God, being here, with him, this wasn't going to be easy. Loving Fang would be the hardest challenge I would ever have. Saving the world, that was hard but I was trained and prepared to do that along side my flock and whoever else was willing to help. But being in love, I was on my own and there would be people who would use that against me. As long as I loved him and he loved me than we stood a better chance.

We exchanged a quick kiss. The backpack was still in my hand, showing me how he would never let me go, ever. It gave me hope that we could fight off the worst in our lives until there was nothing to worry about. "Let's tell the flock it's time to go. I think we should pay my mom a visit too. She might know what "The Saviors" were or if there were more Global Safety Production buildings. I knew if we went back Mr. Chu would've cleared the entire place out.

Then, we walked out towards the living room, holding hands. A lot of the other kids were there in the kitchen observing Fang and I. They were all so young, I thought. Fang, Iggy, and I were the oldest living Itex creations alive. It felt strange. My flock sat on the couch, silent as if there was no reason in the world for them to play. It broke my heart each time I thought about all the hardships they had gone through. They couldn't play a game without looking over their shoulder and worrying. I had dragged them into this. As if reading my mind, Fang tightened his grip on my hand.

We stood in front of them, their eyes all on me. I smiled at Iggy and he smiled back immediately. The others were happy too when they saw how Iggy got back his sight. At least, in the terrible portions of our life, we had those moments that were great. Angel easily read my mind and before I could even open my mouth she was speaking.

"Max says it's time to leave." Everyone seemed to accept this. No one complained or back talked.

"I'm sorry if you're enjoying it here. We have to go though and see Dr. Martinez about some things I learned at the building. We need a new attack. Jeb will want us to go there anyways and take Ari with us." I informed them.

They were such little troopers with wings. They could handle anything if they were forced to. I wish I could promise them a happy ending after all of this. I wanted Nudge to learn fashion and be able to make designs all the time. I wanted Gazzy to make gizmos and bombs along side Iggy. I wanted Angel to be whoever she wanted to be without using her mental powers. They all deserved finding someone special and have real families. I watched as they stood up to go back their backpacks. We would be ready to leave soon.

Jeb walked in, the flock staring at him as they passed, and he held Ari in his arms. He looked like he was crushed with a wrecking ball. "Hurry up," he informed us. "Our ride will be here shortly." Fang and I nodded our heads knowing it would only take minutes. We were trained for fast getaways.

I found Max II staring at me from where I stood. "Thank you for all you've done, even though you hate me." I gave her a smile and she nodded her head. I watched as she rolled her eyes. Here was possibly, our last goodbye for now. Max II would be here at SAFETY protecting the children and I would be off saving the world. Once upon a time, they had thought Max II was better fitted for it than me but the way things were now felt like the best choice for the two of us.

"I don't hate you Max, I'm just sick of everyone thinking I am you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Hey constant readers, welcome to Fang's blog. **

**It's been a little under nine months since I started writing and over nine months since the beginning of the flock's Stopping Doomsday. Yeah, it's a lot for under a year but well, just be fortunate it's my life and not yours.**

**Anyways, I've not posted in awhile. I should explain I suppose. Pretty much, the evil Mr. Chu kidnapped Max and we had to save her so I wasn't in the writing up a blog kind of mood.**

**Well, she's safe. We got her back. And now, we're going somewhere and I obviously can't tell you. But, I have noticed there are some questions left unanswered since my last visit and a few questions that I need to change the answers for.**

_Koolzkid228 wrote:_

_Fang, I swear I saw you flying over Kansas. Were you guys there?_

**No, we've never been to Kansas. Are you mistaking Total for Toto? It might have been a witch on a broomstick but not bird kids. Even if we had been, I wouldn't tell you just to keep you safe. If the M-Geeks read this, which is possible, they might try to find you and demand some answers in a not so polite way.**

_Sparkles594 wrote:_

_Fang, can we meet sometimes? That is if you're still single._

**I'm spoken for. In fact, Max is leaning over my shoulder right now making sure I say the right words to this question. No, just to be clear for Max's sake, we can't meet sometime. It wouldn't be safe anyways.**

_Lulu'n'Fran wrote:_

_What's going on? We saw a bunch of Itex experiments once in New York when we were visiting and then, we saw more. Are you guys and the others in trouble? Should we offer them shelter?_

**Well, Max released a few when we escaped. And the flock is always in trouble. It's like a fact that is 100% true. Like, the world is round. And if you offer shelter any Itex creation would be smart to say no. It's safer for you and them if we don't interact. We Itex hybrids don't trust many people anyways.**

_StaceyinNY wrote:_

_What's the best thing that you can say about Max? Are you two finally together? OMG, please be together. What's going on? A lot of us want to know about FAX!_

**Umm, Fax? Wow, never heard that before and now, it sort of creeps me out. Max isn't a big fan of it either. She sort of rolled her eyes at that one. Iggy is laughing hysterically after reading this…that's right, Iggy read it because he can see now. **

**Yeah, Max and I are together, I would hate to be anything but with her. A lot is going on but that's strictly personal stuff. And the best thing I can say about Max? I only get one thing to say? Well, if I had to chose, I'd say Everything. Sort of corny, I know, but it's the truth.**

**All right, sorry I couldn't answer all of your questions. So many of you keep doing what you're doing to stop Global Warming. Max, the flock, and I are out there fighting too. I only hope that it will come to an end soon. I would very much like a vacation, like on a secluded island where no one hunted for us. It'd be nice but you never know in this world.**

**Flying Out,**

**Fang **

**Hello fans of Iggy! This is your beloved bird-man writing,**

**So, as Fang clearly pointed out, I can see now! Woo! Yeah! Party and all that! I figured that since I haven't ever really posted before, I should now because well, I've got my sight back and it's cool to post my words on a computer and see them.**

**There are a few things I would've LOVE to tell you but ow- Max just hit me so I suppose I can't. Total didn't have his wedding, bummer I know (but not really). I, with the gift of sight, can now check out girls without asking Fang for details. Ow, Max hit me again. She is in a touchy mood right now. I guess it's because we're in a car. Claustrophobia is pretty bad among us.**

**I also came to write to inform all lucky ladies that I am interested in seeing you sometime…after the whole saving the world and whatever. I am a tall, good-looking, blonde hair and bright blue eyed male interested in extremely good-looking girls. Did I mention how good-looking I was? No, well, get that through your head. I also have a rocking body from years of fighting M-Geeks and Saving the World. And awesome personality! Just a heads up for all of you single female readers!**

**See Ya (Literally),**

**Iggy**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Traveling in a car with five flock members, a dog, a sleeping seven year old, and my father makes me one very irritated person. Especially, when I find that Iggy is writing away on Fang's blog looking like the sexist pig that he is.

Of all the things, we never got rid of , it was that laptop and I had to hit Iggy a few times to make sure he watched what he said. Fang was on my other side, holding my hand tightly. He knew I wasn't enjoying being in the truck, even though it was large.

"Want to tell me where we're going Jeb?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. I haven't quite figured out what to do with Jeb. Most of the time, I trusted him but at the same time I couldn't. He had betrayed us. Ari's head was on his lap. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were in the back row for the easiest escape out the back window. I was in the middle row with Iggy and Fang. Then, Jeb had the first row in the back with Ari and Total. A man whom I didn't recognize and was giving me the creeps was driving.

"A safe house," I rolled my eyes at that. "Your mother and Ella will be there for you to talk." That sort of made my day, it had been almost a week since I had last seen them. I know, you think I would be okay with not seeing my family thinking that for about twelve years in my life I didn't have one. Well, because I missed out on having them, I needed as much time now as I could with them.

Jeb looked over his shoulder at me and stared at Fang's hand in mine. Before, I would've pulled away but I wasn't afraid of people knowing it anymore. And well, Fang had pretty much already posted it on his blog so it's not like I could deny it. Then, with a faint smile on his face, which I wanted to slap off, Jeb turned around.

We drove for about four hours. If we had flied it would've taken us about an hour because we're super awesome and talented like that. Plus, when flying, no stop signs or streetlights or other vehicles. Iggy posted the new blog with a giant smirk on his face. "Wow, that's a great way to get girls," I said sarcastically.

"How would you know? It's not like you are one," Iggy gave me a giant grin. I smacked his shoulder and he began rubbing it. "Would you quit doing that? Maybe, if you stopped doing that I'd change my mind." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling- oh, right." I forgot I didn't have to tell him anymore. Iggy shut the laptop and handed it back to Fang. Then, when it was put away, I turned to Iggy, "Let me know how many respond."

"You'll be amazed. Some girl asked Fang to marry her." I stared at Fang with a giant smile. Wow, I'm sorry fans who have proposed to anyone in my flock but, that's just funny. I mean, first of all, you've never met us. If you did you probably wouldn't want to marry us. See, the flock works together, it takes a lot to let someone else in and we're always, you know, cheating death and what not. It's not an enjoyable relationship to join. That's why Fang and I were so great. We've gone through it all together.

"Then, when I said no, she asked you." Fang retorted. "And you said no."

Iggy looked slightly offeneded, "What was I suppose to do? Say yes? Sorry dude, but I'm not the rebound guy." Iggy gave a smile before turning his head to look out the window.

We were in the city streets of well, I'm not quite sure where. Jeb was really concerned about Ari still not waking up. I went to lean across Fang to get a better look at the tall buildings and the walking pedestrians. I heard Iggy mumble something along the lines that he wished he had a girl.

_Max_, I heard Angel's voice, _Don't turn to look at me. But those people up there are acting real strange._ I darted my eyes forward and I could tell Fang had heard the same thing because he was looking too. _I can't read their minds. I can't read anyone's mind but the flocks. _What was going on with Angel? I had never had her not hear someone's mind before. But since Brigid came along at that wedding, Angel hasn't heard a single thought besides our own.

Up in front a large group of people were standing on the sidewalk but the closer we got I saw they had their eyes shut. There were children and adults, boys and girls just standing there. Finally, they all raised their heads up as one and stared at us. The van stopped. M-Geek version would have to be called Look Scary Human because their eyes were no longer green but glass eyes that gave off only a slight tint of green light.

I unbuckled my seat belt, "Escape out the back, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Iggy take the right side. Fang take the left. I'll go through the windshield." We were rushing now. "Stay here Jeb, try to wake Ari. Angel can't read anybody's minds but maybe Ari can. Brigid has to be close by." If she wasn't dead that is.

I pushed past the nervous driver and kicked forward. Believe it or not, when you have super strength, kicking out a windshield is pretty easy if you hit it perfectly. In fact, the entire window just popped right out and I pushing myself through the opening before it even shattered on the ground.

Iggy and Fang stood by my side ready to fight. The younger three were hovering in the air. So far, the M-Geeks looked weaponless and they weren't even moving. "Search the rooftops. Iggy, Fang, let's go." Pedestrians were stopping to look now and I hoped they would stay out of this. I hoped they didn't mistake the M-Geeks for humans.

We hurled ourselves into the group of M-Geeks when they finally stared trying to defend themselves. I had to admit, they were pretty fast. There's something about evil scientists where they always have time to make a better army of minions.

Some of them managed to get a good swipe at me but I was use to the occasional scratch or broken fingernail. I fight through those kinds of things. One managed to pull at my hair and I had to turn around and kick them in the stomach. The children ones were fast and hard to hit because they were half a person shorter than me.

I could hear Jeb trying to wake Ari up in the car. Fang and Iggy breathing hard as they forced themselves through the crowd. We had knocked down about fifteen and there were only a few left. That's when I heard the worst scream in my entire life. I turned away from the M-Geek I was fighting to see Angel, in the air, withering in pain and falling rapidly. I pushed out my wings and rushed out to catch her. Angel was limp when her body hit my arms. Iggy and Fang finished off the last of the M-Geeks as I stared at my baby.

"Get in the car Max!" Fang yelled at me. Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were already inside. Total was barking from the back. Fang leaned out the door to watch me. There was no blood or wound that I could see. Whatever it was…maybe it was why she couldn't read minds anymore. Tears filled my eyes as I flew into the car. Everyone had moved to the back and were staring at Angel in my arms. Our driver was smart and didn't wait for an order, he sped off down the street towards the safe house that probably wasn't the safe.

"Angel," I shook her and I watched as her head rolled on her shoulder. Her small breath lifted her chest up and down. My tears hit her blushed cheeks. "Hurry, drive faster." Fang whispered my name and went to touch my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Him comforting me wasn't going to make Angel better. I leaned forward and glared at the driver.

"Hurry!" I screamed, "Or she's going to die!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Brigid crossed her arms in displeasure. She had wanted more from those M-Geeks. She wanted more blood drawn and more pain but then again, she hadn't really needed them after the spill poor Angel had taken.

Mr. Chu was furious with her. He had pulled her aside after Max's escape and threatened her. If Max wasn't back in custody soon then Brigid would be the next guinea pig for an M-Geeks experiment. But, then he saw Angel fall into Max's arms and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Was this your doing? Is she dead?" Mr. Chu asked, sitting on his chair while the screen in front of him flickered to replay the fall over and over again.

Brigid gave a weak smile, "Sir, this is more than simple humans at work. This is evolution fighting back." She switched to a screen that showed the process of Angel's gifts. "She was injected with Ari's blood at a young age as well as a fish-DNA boy, and a few other samples but those didn't show up. Her brain has too much special evolutionary break through powers that it's starting to fail on her."

"But she isn't dead," Mr. Chu frowned and crossed his arms. "Honestly Brigid, I must say I am most disappointed in you." He gave her a cold stare with his dark eyes.

They were once again in a different room having to move their headquarters once the flock had blown up the roof. Brigid felt a cold shiver as a few M-Geeks, the more human looking ones, stepped in. "Mr. Chu, I can get you back Maximum."

"Good, because I have a special plan for her DNA. The nightmares and the extra sharp eyesight was just a test. Now I'm certain what I need from her." Mr. Chu stood up. They were in a conference room made of dark wood. His leather chair swiveled a bit as Brigid was across a table from him. The M-Geeks were beside her now.

"All is going well," she assured him. She hated Max. The girl had tricked her too many times. What Mr. Chu didn't know was Brigid was going to stop listening to him. Maximum Ride was better off dead then alive. After she died, the flock would be nothing and wouldn't interfere with their important work.

"Well, you must understand Ms. Dwyer, that no one fails me and gets to live." Brigid went rigid as the M-Geeks grabbed her arms. She felt their false pulses against her arms. Their glassy fake eyes were staring right at her and moving to observe every line and detail. She knew because she had programmed it into them.

"But Mr. Chu! I have sources close with the flock that will tell me everything!" Brigid tried moving in the tight grip of the M-Geeks but there was no point.

Mr. Chu gave her an amused smile and slightly laughed at her. "Ms. Dwyer, you are still very valuable, although I preferred when you identity hadn't been blow but it was bound to happen. No, I'm not going to kill you. But I promise to give you a little reminder to NEVER FAIL ME AGAIN!" Mr. Chu waved his arms in the air.

The M-Geeks began pulling her along the room as Brigid kicked back and forth. "I won't fail!" She screamed, "Please don't hurt me!" Her legs flared and almost hit Mr. Chu but he was quicker than she thought. He took a step back unpleased with her behavior.

"No more, Ms. Dwyer you will suffer the consequences for your actions and understand I am doing you a favor." Then, he turned his back, and he was gone.

Brigid Dwyer would never be the same again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Angel, sweetie," I pushed her hair away from her face and stared deeply at her little lips quivering in pain. Sweat had broken out along her forehead. My entire body rushing in fear was of two things.

One, for Angel because I was so afraid that I was losing her.

And Two, because Jeb said we had no choice but to take her to the hospital.

Every five or ten seconds, I tried to looked at the skin on the back of her neck which was hard because she was resting on a pillow. Seeing the IV in her small little arm was making me panic.

But her skin was always blank, there was no date. Jeb and I were the only ones in the room. The doctors asked everyone else to stay outside. I knew they were just as worried as I was. Poor Gazzy, this was his sister after all.

"There won't be anything Max," Jeb whispered as I checked her neck for the fifth time. Angel was in one of those cheap, hospital gowns and she was placed on the side she didn't have an IV so her wings weren't crushed into the mattress.

"Why not?" I demanded watching as her eyes moved from underneath her eyelids. She seemed frightened in her nightmare.

Jeb took a deep sigh, "Well, we never expected _you_ to live past age ten with all the DNA we put into your body. Yours was strictly just human and bird. Angel, well, we never thought she'd live past being an embryo but evolution was on our side. She has more strands of genetic mutation than the rest of you. It's why she has so many abilities."

I wanted to jump over Angel's bed and strangle him. Why had they ever done this to us? Why make poor Angel suffer more than anyone else? "So you've killed her? From the moment you created it, you set her up to die?" My hands shook in anger.

I thought that saving the world would be more about Angel because she was so special and so much more powerful. Now I learned she was just an experiment that lived past the estimated date of death by six years. Technically, she was never supposed to be with me? She was supposed to be dead.

"How could you Jeb?" I heard Angel's heart beat pulsing at its fast normal rate on the machine she was connected to. "How could you ever get involved with this?" Some father he was.

"Max, let's not worry about what I did and did not do." He had Ari still sleeping in his arms. Jeb refused to let him go now after thinking he had lost his son once. "This is Angel you have to worry about."

"Then tell me what the heck is going on!" A nurse stopped in the open doorway and stared at me. My arms were in the air but I quickly dropped them and walked to the door. I slammed it in her face to make sure she wouldn't bother us.

"You know," Jeb pointed his finger towards the door, "Angel could be hearing those loud noises. It's not good when her mind is in the state its in." He cuddled Ari close to his chest. He loving, perfect son who shouldn't have been raised the way he was.

"What state of mind is she in Jeb? Tell me now or you will regret ever making me 2% bird!" Such a weird statement that was sadly true.

Jeb sighed, "Angel's evolution seems to be…backtracking." I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't a scientist here. Jeb's glasses reflected the bright light that hung overhead. Everything here was making me antsy. The white walls and the antibiotic smell made me feel like I was in The School or in the prison I had been in just two days ago.

"Angel's mind is rejecting her powers now. Evolution has deemed them insufficient and in order for Angel to be one of the surviving species, her powers are slowly deteriorating." Jeb stroked his chin with his fingers in deep thought.

"So her being able to read minds? I asked.

Jeb sighed, "Gone, they caused her life too much trouble."

"Talking to fish, breathing underwater?"

He shook his head, "Gone again. They didn't help her at all.

"Being able to fly?"

Jeb shrugged, "It depends. You and the rest of the flock have been able to survive with that so I think…if her mind doesn't keep rejecting her powers…she can still do that. But if her mind doesn't stop, she'll die, Maximum."

I glared at him. He had been the one to do this to her. Him and all the other Itex freaks who thought they could play God. Angel's body temperature was low and she remained still.

I went back to her side and grabbed her hand, "Angel, honey, I need you to keep fighting. If you can here me, fight this off. I'll make sure you're all right. We're all hurting with you and we need you to make it through this." I wish it was like in the movies, where the sick person squeezes your hand so you know they're listening. Angel didn't squeeze. She didn't twitch or make a sound. She remained the silent, sleeping princess that she was.

I knock came at the door and Fang entered. I could see his worried eyes that instantly fell on me. I wondered if he was hurt because he couldn't make things better. He knew, that even with all that we had gone through, he couldn't help me. Angel was my baby. No one was allowed to hurt her.

"Max, can we talk?" I stood up reluctantly and stared at Angel. Could I leave her? 'It's just for a second Max," Fang whispered reassuringly. I took my eyes off of her and headed towards him. We stepped out in the hall. "Are you all right?"

"Great," I whispered, then bit my lip for sounding so stupid and not great. I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. Suddenly, I couldn't tell what Fang was getting at.

"Don't lie to me, just tell me." He whispered reaching out a hand but I backed away from it. I should be in the other room watching Angel and making sure she was okay.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied, with a really harsh tone added on that I hadn't intended before.

"Help me understand!" He yelled, but for Fang it was still a whisper only I could here. After all we had gone through, I still was holding back parts of myself. I stared up at him, this broken hurt in his dark eyes.

"I can't," I answered back about to break down in tears. I just couldn't say the words. Angel was slipping through my grasp and now, so was Fang. What was I suppose to say? That I loved him but I couldn't tell him. That was the truth after all. But he walked away, with his hands in his pockets, in a harsh, cold, Fang style that hurt me to watch.

Stupid how love works, you think you're ready for it until it slips away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You should head to the safe house now," Jeb informed me when I walked back into the room with my eyes a little swollen red.

Okay, so I had cried a little. It happens.

"No, what if Angel woke up and I wasn't here? She'd be so scared," I rushed to her side and pushed her hair away from her face. She was sweating more and shaking a little bit.

"Max, if you leave, the M-Geeks will assume Angel is with you. You'll be keeping her safe," he whispered, his eyes still on Ari.

"Fang and the flock can leave, they don't want to see me anyways." Well Fang didn't want to see me.

"Dr. Dwyer isn't stupid Max, she'll notice you not leaving and will instantly threaten Angel's life to get you. Take Ari," Jeb held up his son, his arms shaking, "Cover him with a blanket. They'll mistake him for her."

I took Ari in my arms and stared at Angel breathing. "Promise you'll look after her?" I felt my brother's lightweight press into my arms. My stomach grumbled, I was going to need some calories fast and soon.

Jeb gave me this fatherly look that asked if he had ever let me down before. Well, yeah, he had. Then, he noticed my skepticism and answered, "With all of my life, Maximum Ride, I will protect your young one if you protect your brother."

"Well unlike some, he deserves to be saved," I stared down at Ari, trapped within his own mind. Hopefully, someday, he could open his eyes and see a better world than what we had. I place a blanket over him so they couldn't see him.

I turn to leave, whispering my goodbyes to Angel, hoping she could still read my mind. My flock is waiting with the rest of the guests. I lift my hand to signal we're leaving. Without question, they stand up and head towards the door. I'm surprised I can walk out so easily without people being worried that I'm carrying Ari with a blanket over his head.

When we're outside, the driver is waiting for us. He gets into the car quickly and starts it up as we begin to get into the car. When we're in the safety of the car, the flock is staring at me. I lift the blanket off Ari's face and stare at him.

"Where's Angel?" Gazzy asked, he had tears on his face. Eight years old, I told myself, I always seemed to forget how young they are.

"Jeb's watching her and keeping her safe. We're drawing away any M-Geeks that might be following. Driver, how long until the safe house?"

"2 hours Ms. Ride," he replied. I decided since he helped us he was a good guy but I was still watching him, just to be safe.

"Can you stop by a fast food place?" I watched as the flock suddenly realized they were hungry too. We wouldn't last 2 hours in a car if we were starving.

"Jeb said you might ask that. There are a few twenties in the cup holder next to you." I stared down and he wasn't lying. We pulled in now to a McDonald's.

"Fang, help me. Iggy watch everyone." I stepped out of the large car and Fang followed after me. I left Ari lying on the seat. I gave the flock a nod and behind my back signaled for them to watch the driver. Just then, a hand shot out from his window and I jumped.

He was holding the keys out to me. "I'll give them to you if you buy me a cheeseburger." I grabbed the keys from him and nodded my head.

Inside, while waiting in line, I stared at the truck watching to make sure they were all right. "Fang," I whispered, because I knew he was still mad, "I'm sorry."

"For what, not being able to be honest with me? It happens I guess," he crossed his arms and stepped forward in his line. We were at separate registers to guarantee faster results. "I'll have seven quarter pound hamburgers with the works. Eight orders of large fries, six chocolate milkshakes-large, and also, I'll have 7 large sodas please." I laughed because then he added, "And I want this off the dollar menu if I can."

"Having a party?" The woman asked, staring at Fang's wings thinking they were real. "Halloween ain't for a few weeks."

Fang laughed, "I like to get it out of the way. I've got my Christmas shopping already done." Then he gave her a smile and she blushed.

I shot him a death glare and he shrugged. "I better get something nice," I mumbled. Then, it was my turn to go, "Everything that guy just said minus the sodas and milkshakes- so the fries and hamburgers." The man was tall and balding. He seemed kind of afraid that I was ordering so much food like I was a teen who wasn't hungry but up to trouble. If only he knew how much trouble I was really in.

He asked for the price, which I paid for. Fang and I each had an extra twenty to spend. I stuffed it in my pocket like he had so in case we needed it, we had it. I was sad though because normally, Angel would've been here and persuading the man behind the counter to give her a toy.

Fang grabbed my trembling hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He pressed his forehead against the side of my head. "Max, I'm sorry too. It's just, I'm there for you. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I'll tell you everything Fang, when the time comes. With Angel-I just can't." I shut my eyes and I knew he wanted to kiss me. I could feel his lips just barely brushing my cheek. I wanted him to but it wasn't the time or place. Later, we still had that didn't we?

The bags and mountains of cups were placed on the counter and our numbers were called. Fast food really is fast. The woman gave Fang a receipt but my guy didn't which made my curious. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

I watched as he placed it in his pocket as if it were nothing. We got to the car, tossing the driver his hamburger and keys while trying to separate everything equally between four bird kids and Total. I took a little bit of a large share but only if Ari decided to wake up and he was hungry.

Then, we drove to the safe house, my flock and I minus one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Hey thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad to see you enjoy it. You guys have made this my best fanfiction so far! Don't worry there's more to come but it may come slower after this. I don't have school this week which is why it's happening so fast at the moment.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

We arrived at a safe home in the San Bernadino Mountains in California. The town's name was Running Spring which sort of made me have to use the bathroom. Gazzy and Nudge kept up a good conversation. Iggy was busy sightseeing everything for the first time.

I had Fang.

So we were pretty good if it weren't for the fact that Angel was two hours away (by car) in a hospital with Jeb who I had no choice but to trust. Fang put his arm on my shoulder as we pulled into a secluded house, very well hidden.

The house was made of a dark wood like the surrounding trees. There were two floors and on the second floor I saw at least five windows with different colored walls so they had to be different rooms.

I stepped outside first followed by the rest of the flock. Iggy was carrying Ari. The driver thanked me for the hamburger before driving away. "You never dropped us off here." I informed/warned him.

He gave me a smile, "Who are you? I was just asking for directions on how to get to San Diego." I nodded my head assured that he could be trusted.

"Max!" I felt a solid force run into me, breaking the hold I had on Fang's hand. Ella was crying into my shoulder. "Max, I'm so glad you're okay. Jeb told us about Angel though! I'm so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick hug. "It's all right Ella." But the thought of Angel came to mind and it really panged my heart.

Then, I watched as Ella backed away from me and went to Iggy. She wrapped her arms around him, "I heard you got your sight back! Iggy I'm so happy for you." He would've put his arms around if he wasn't holding Ari at the same time. There was a deep red on his cheeks and I looked at Fang, who rolled his eyes and gave me a smile. It was a weak smile, even for Fang, but under the circumstances, it was enough.

My mom waited on the front porch of the home. The door was a nice red and house appeared even bigger as I got closer to it. It was almost completely surrounded by shrubs, plants, and trees. I could hear a river nearby.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. "Max," she whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. Come inside so we can talk." She backed from my hug and gave everyone of the flock a hug as well. I smiled when Fang took his. He looked uncomfortable as usual.

I stood by the doorframe when he walked in and then followed him, reaching for his hand. "What is this place?" I called over my shoulder. Something about the place felt more than just a safe house.

On the right was a large living room with a simple TV, a book case, a computer, and a big couch. The walls were light blue and the couch was cream colored. The hard wood floor was the same as the hallway I stood in, it was dark and beautiful like a rich color of mud.

Okay, maybe not the perfect example.

The stairs to the large upstairs was in front of us. On the left was a super large kitchen with two fridges, two stoves, and major counter space. It was bird kid heaven, especially for Iggy who was our master chef when it comes to cooking.

I'm in charge of burning the water.

We walk into the kitchen, with its bright lights. I see pictures on the fridge, just like the ones in my wallet (minus the one of Fang and I). Thinking of it though, I held onto the backpack strap tighter where I had placed it.

"This will be our home, once we bring down Mr. Chu," Ella said, leading the rest of the flock in behind us. "There's enough bedrooms for all of us to have one, except for you Total, you can share with Angel."

Total wagged his tail a bit. The poor dog was still crying over Angel in the hospital. "What of Akila?"

"She's living with some friends of ours for now," my mother said, pulling from the pantries some bags of chips and other food. My stomach rumbled because the two cheeseburgers and fries hadn't really cut it for me. "As for Ari," I was surprise my mother had figured it out so quickly, "He can use Angel's bed until she gets better. I've had it set up for you the way I thought you'd like it but feel free to switch rooms around."

"I'll show you after we talk!" Ella said with excitement. "They have a nice school, the Rolling Spring High, home of the Knights!" She laughed.

After Mr. Chu, I would be living here I told myself. Maybe giving normal a try wouldn't be so bad. As if Fang was reading my thoughts he whispered to me, "Imagine Max, our lives actually being easier and living here." I smiled at the thought.

And maybe I was getting ahead with myself but maybe, I needed to do more of that. I just keep worrying about the problems and the present that I never think of what the future will be like after all of this is done. The images were really nice inside my mind.

"Mom, do you know what Mr. Chu is up to?" I asked while I opened a bag of plain chips. The flock began digging in as my mother brought out cans of soda. Total was given a bowl for chips and a bowl for soda.

"Well, I noticed a lot of trucks claiming to be eco-friendly moving into a vacant building in Death Valley where the School use to be. Except my group can't confirm what group the trucks are with or what they are delivering," She took a bite of a chip and looked at me.

With her dark brown hair and tan skin, you wouldn't think Dr. Martinez was my mother. I had to take after Jeb to my disappointment. I gave Fang a glance and he nodded his head. It definitely had to be Mr. Chu posing to be doing the right thing. Evil people are such bad liars.

"Death Valley is only a half hour fly from here," Ella said. She blushed when everyone stared at her, "What? We drove out to the building and estimated your speed and calculated the distance. Put them together and Bam, your time."

Iggy stood there with Ari still in his arms, "Wow, that's brilliant." I tilted my head and stared at him. Iggy then blushed when he caught my stare.

"We'll leave soon, flock. This is it." I informed them, wiping the crumbs of the chips on my jeans. Fang once again slipped his hand into mine.

"We're finally going to save the world."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ella brought the flock upstairs to pick their rooms. She kind of figured where everyone would be. Max and Fang would have their rooms next to each other on the far left. Then, Ella's room next to Max. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel there after. Max and Angel's rooms were on opposite sides. Their room doors faced each other while the other rooms were along the longest wall of the hallway.

She was happy to see she was right.

"Where's your room?" Iggy asked. They had already placed the sleeping Ari in Angel's bedroom. Total was busy taking a "well-deserved nap". Everyone else was checking out their rooms.

Ella pointed towards hers. "Wow, next to mine. I should've known." Iggy gave an arrogant smile and she had to hit his arm for it.

He rubbed his arm and said, "Why do girls have to keep hitting me like that?"

Ella hit his shoulder again and he stared at her.

"What was that one for?"

Ella shrugged and walked into her bedroom, "I read your post on Fang's blog."

Iggy followed her. She had light purple walls with a dark blue comforter on her bed. She had a laptop on a desk in the corner nearest to him on the right. Her bed was up against the wall on the corner nearest to his left. He watched as Ella sat down on the bed staring up at him.

Trying to be cool, he ran his hand through his hair and replied, "So you read that huh?" Ella nodded her head and began laughing so hard.

"Oh my God, Iggy. You made yourself sound so…ridiculous. I feel bad for the girl you like." Iggy blushed and stared at her. When she was done laughing he took a deep breath.

"What if-. What if the girl I liked was in this room?" Ella ducked her head and looked at her hands in her lap. He could hear her heart still, racing for whatever reason that he didn't know. Well, he had said it, and now, he was going to get rejected.

Ella stood up and walked over to him, looking him right in the eyes to deliver the blow. Iggy wanted to tell her that before, when Total was getting married, that he wasn't listening to the ceremony, he was listening to her breathing, that made soothed him. Normally, he was ready to jump and run, not as bad as Max or Fang, but still, he needed a getaway plan. But not around her.

She let out a deep breath and he closed his eyes. Figured he might as well hear the rejection instead of see it. Then, she was pressing her lips against his with a lot of strength.

Iggy was so shocked at first that he thought _Geez, I hope I get rejected more often._ He then managed to bring his arms around her waist and hold her closely against him.

Ella backed off for a moment and stared at his eyes, "And that blog you wrote?"

"What blog?" Iggy murmured with a smile, "Damn it, Max must have been getting revenge for when I walked in on her and Fang- making out." He added the last part quickly knowing his head would be on a bamboo stick if he told Ella the real truth about Max and Fang.

"Sounds like something my sister would do," Ella smiled and they began kissing again. Her hands were at his chest and his were at her waist.

That's when someone burst in on them.

Max stood there with Fang laughing as Iggy backed from Ella.

"We should learn to knock around here," Fang noted, his arm around Max's waist.

"I was thinking more along the line that revenge is sweet," Max replied back.

Iggy gave them a smile. "All right, I get it. Ha Ha. We saw Iggy and Ella kissing. Ooh, big deal. Too bad I've got the Trump card and I'm not afraid to use it."

Max's face went serious, "Fine, I was just coming to tell my sister that dinner would be ready soon. And then I was going to tell Iggy but you guys saved me a trip. So thanks."

Then, her and Fang disappeared down the hall. Ella began laughing first and then Iggy. She walked up to him and he rested his forehead against hers. "Well, this will be interesting." She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"I love being able to see you," he whispered. "But I always knew you were beautiful." Ella blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Then she rolled her eyes and grabbed Iggy's hand. She pulled him towards the open door. "Come on before Max and Fang drop the news. I would rather be the one to tell my mom."

"Why?" Iggy couldn't hide his panic. Dr. Martinez had strict rules while everyone was living in the house.

"Because," Ella replied lightly and a whisper so no one could hear, "If we don't tell her she's going to jump to conclusions." She went forward but Iggy remained still. She turned to face him and he had a wide grin on his face.

"What kind of conclusions?" he asked.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

At dinner, we decided to talk about normal things. It was great, wonderful, and refreshing. The table was actually big enough to fit all of us bird kids along with Total, Ella, and my mom. We planned the future. You know- the one after I save the world.

My mom asked us what our names would be…our fake names until people realized we were the flying bird kids. She wanted to know what names we would have if we went back to school, which was totally up to us.

Even I said that would be cool.

Maximum Ride- hero of the world?

No, regular student with wings.

I asked to be Max Martinez, just so people would know that Ella and I were sisters. My mom smiled and said that'd be nice.

Gazzy asked to be Captain Underpants. I found that a very suitable name and warning for anyone who might ask but my mom rolled her eyes. "No," she replied, "Real sounding names." So Gazzy went with Clark Kent, we figured that there was at least one other kid out there with _that_ name.

Iggy wanted something really cool to "impress the ladies" as he put it. I remember this part of dinner because I was drinking water when he said that and I'm afraid to say that some of that water found its way out my nose. I swear he was going to say James Bond after he pulled out that first line. Instead, he chose Ian but just as he was thinking of a last name, Gazzy suggested Kent for him too. So, Iggy went with that just so he could be Gazzy's big brother. Believe it or not, they could be sort of related, except Iggy's eyes were a lot brighter and his hair even blonder than Gazzy or Angel.

Nudge, well, she enjoyed this the most. She went through several names for about five minutes switching between Monique and Chantal. I had to stuff my mouth with food not to rush her because she was smiling and being Nudge again. Her mind was off of Angel for the moment and I didn't want to interrupt that. Finally, she decided her name would be Monique Chantal Locke. It suited her, there were a lot of syllables to be said in that name.

Fang, well, he didn't get to chose. Everyone just said his name would be Nick as usual. And then, when it came to last names, I suggest Jonas as a joke. Fang sent me an I-will-kill-you look for that. I gave a triumphant smile when everyone started laughing and decided without his permission that would be his name. So, America, you now have a second Nick Jonas…and one of them is very displeased about it.

Angel would pick her name when she got back to us, which I prayed with all of my heart would be soon.

I was in the kitchen then, helping my mom with the dishes. Everyone else was getting settled in whereas I was smart enough to know that I needed to remain packed. Once this was over, this could be my house but until then, I had to get ready to move.

My mom and I made a pretty good team. She washed and I dried. She passed me a plate and smiled at me, "You seem pretty all right Max, for being captured and then escaping two days ago."

I gave her a smile as I dried the plate with a blue towel and placed it on the rack. "That's me, Maximum Ride, pretty all right is my motto." My mother smiled as she handed me a bowl. "Thanks for everything Mom, you don't have to take care of us. The flock and I, we always manage to get by."

Her brown eyes glared at me, "Max, there's more to life than always getting by. Wouldn't you like worrying about normal things? School, Homework, Boys," she trailed off on the boy part which made me nervous. I didn't look up at her like she wanted. Instead, I continued drying the bowl. I failed to notice that the bowl was already dry.

"Maximum Ride," my mother started to scold me so I stared up at her. She sighed and gave me a smile. She then shook her head, "Never mind. You're happy and not stupid." I blushed wondering how much she knew. She couldn't have known about last night which was still replaying in my head. I was glad no one here could read my mind.

We finished the last of the dishes. I handed her the towel so she could dry her hands. "Mom," she stared up at me, "Do you really want all of us because I have to warn you now, it's the flock or no flock. And I'm in the flock."

She gave me a smile, "I always knew that about you. I chose the flock Max because I would like to be a part of your family. This isn't about you joining mine. It's the other way around." She was right after all. There's nothing closer of a family than my flock. We had our ups and downs but very few could join us. It takes a lot to have a new member. Total was probably the most successful out of them all because he was always with us now.

"Goodnight," I hugged her, so thankful for all that she did and will do. No one had ever promised me the whole world (a kind that I didn't have to save). She was offering me the happiness that I always wanted.

"Night Max," she whispered back. Then, I was heading upstairs towards my room. I was about to open the door to my room when I looked at the door on the wall to my right. I went there first.

He had the lights on, he was shirtless and laying on his stomach on the bed across the room from me. He had opened the window lightly to give a breeze. Fang looked up and saw me, giving me a quick, small smile that he was known for. My eyes observed scars on his back, ones much older than all the rest. They went back to the School. I could tell.

I watched as he tossed a paper into the corner. I looked at it quickly before looking back at him. Fang just shrugged. I stared at him, "How are you going to sleep with the lights on?" I shut the lights before he could respond. The moon was shining through the window so I could see enough.

I slipped off the jeans and tee shirt I had changed into when I got here. I threw out the white clothes of the prison. I made my way over to him. He moved over in his bed so he was leaning against the wall. I lay down. "Don't you want to spend the first night in your room?" He whispered although the way he pulled me up against him suggested he didn't want me to go to my room.

I loved my room. It had blue walls and a bed right by the window, sort of the way like Fang's was. I had a bookcase and a dresser. There was a desk too. Everyone's room was pretty much the same in general though.

Fang's room was dark green and his comforter a dark blue. It fit him perfectly.

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder and he laughed, "I just want to be with you." I took in a deep breath of him. He smelled of cologne. I wondered if it was the same kind Gazzy and Iggy had found and decided it would make them seem older if they doused themselves in it.

I reached my hand under Fang's arm and traced the scars on his back. I felt him go rigid and stare at me. "They're from the School are they?" I felt him shiver at the name before shutting his eyes and slowly nodding his head.

"Max," he begged. "I-" I kissed him so he didn't have to say anything else. He didn't want to talk about it, just like I didn't want to talk about Angel. Still, I wondered how he ended up with those scars.

I remembered the School, as much as I didn't want to. Fang shared a cage right near mine. He never spoke, not once. The scientists that came for me and the rest of the flock never came for Fang. Another man did someone who never spoke but I don't recall his face.

When Jeb released me, he started working on the rest of the flock. I went to unlock Fang's cage when Jeb told me not to. I recalled staring through the fence to see him curled up in the dark corner with his black wings protecting him. "He's one of us." I responded. I opened the cage and I had to coax him out. He couldn't talk. Jeb had taught the rest of us but not him. It would take living at the house with Jeb that Fang finally started speaking.

"Max?" He asked, placing his forehead against mine. A breeze blew in through the window and soothed me. Autumn was on its way. I blinked and stared up at him. There was always something different about Fang. It had been there from the beginning. I just couldn't exactly say what.

"Hmm?" I asked. I lay on my side facing him and vice versa. He had one hand on my waist and the other was playing with my hair. One of his large black wings extended over us and kept us protected.

"Are you all done with your nightmares?" He asked. He felt warm as my hands traced the scar. The color was paler than the rest of his skin and drew across his chest. I thought about his question. I had slept through the day into the night after escaping. When I woke up, him and I- well, yeah. Brigid had said two nights.

"One more night," I whispered. He frowned at that but didn't say anything else. "Do you like the idea of living here, after all of this?"

He smiled, "Normal would be different. Interesting, too. And if it means, more nights like this then, I'm always okay with that." I smiled back at him. And then he frowned, "But what is with the name?" He moaned and I started laughing. He pulled me in closer and messed up my hair with his hand.

Playing along I asked quietly, "How-um-did you get the-" He seemed to understand what I was talking about. The thing that made sure babies didn't happen.

"As a joke, Iggy gave me a pack after you kissed me on the submarine." I rolled my eyes. Iggy would do that.

"Oh," I blushed and laughed at the same time."Fang?" He released me a bit so I could see him. "I don't feel like falling asleep with the nightmares, not yet."

My feet intertwined with his and he smiled. "You're cold," he whispered. He kissed my neck just to tease me. "I can fix that," he murmured into my ear. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" He nodded his head as he kissed me fully this time.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Fang and I flew out to the small town of Running Springs to make a call. I figured the flock wouldn't want to hear bad news if there was any about Angel. Plus, I had an important question for Jeb.

The center of the town was very small with only four buildings. The post office, a convenient store, a hair salon, and the library was all there with sidewalks and very few cars. I enjoyed the under populated area, it made me less jumpy. Fang's hand was in mine as we walked into the convenient store hoping there was a pay phone we could use. We lucked out.

On the fly here I saw the high school that was smaller than the first one we went to. After all of this, that's where I would go to school. The middle school and elementary school were right there as well so the flock would be close in case of an emergency. I was starting to picture it now.

I called the operator and asked for the hospital name where we left Jeb and Angel. A woman who answered asked what we called for and I gave Angel's room number. Jeb picked up after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Jeb?" I asked as Fang leaned his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How is she?" I had my other hand curled into a fist wondering what exactly I should be doing.

"She'll be fine Max, she's been in and out of waking up. She's managed to say she can't read minds anymore but her wings are responding. She'll be out soon and she'll live." My heart fluttered.

"Thank God," I whispered. "Jeb, what's the number for SAFETY?" I had to get as much help as I could. If anyone was willing to come fight, I wanted them to be there. I wasn't going to force anyone because I knew how dangerous this was.

"Bye Jeb," I replied after he gave me the number. We hung up and I hugged Fang instantly. I smiled, "She's all right! She can't read minds anymore but she's going to live." I felt a smile play on his lips as his face rested against my neck. "You're turn to call." I murmured. He didn't even object. I gave him the number (555-SAFE) and watched as he dialed.

As he was on the phone, asking if anyone would like to help, I stood guard watching the store. The door rang and I watched a man walk in. He was tall, with a dark braid down his back. He had thin-framed glasses that were silver, a straight nose, and lips that curved down in a frown. He was a stone. The man wore a white scientist lab coat and you know how well I reacted to that. I heard Fang mumble a thanks, a goodbye, and then hang up.

I grabbed his sleeve and he turned instantly feeling my fear. The man turned and faced us for a moment with that cold face reminding me of Fang. He gave a slight hint of a smile before turning around and walking away. "Fang, I don't trust him. Let's leave."

I stared at Fang who was shocked, completely. I tugged at the sleeve, "Do you know him?" Fang shook his head and connected eyes with me. "Should we fight him?" Again he shook his head. "Then, let's go." I wrapped my hand tightly into his thinking that Fang was lying to me. He someone knew that man, he had to.

We rushed out and the man didn't even follow us. We instantly took flight when no one was in our sight. The entire fly back Fang was silent and staring straight ahead. On the way to town, he had been smiling and looking at me. There was something in his mind that he was thinking of. He was having an argument just like I was worrying about him in the moment.

"What did everyone at SAFETY ask?" We landed on the roof and sat down. We would see the kids in a moment and give them the good news about Angel. He sat first, leaning against the chimney as he straddled the top of the black roof. I did the same and faced him. Our knees were touching as he stared at me.

"Mela and few others," he said listing those who would be on our side. I knew Mela would help after the dodgeball incident. I did sort of miss her. He was staring at the woods instead of at me.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I thought it had to do with that man back at the store. I kept thinking there was some resemblance between them and there was no denying Fang knew who he was. I wish I could reach out to him better than I knew how. I wasn't good with emotions. Maybe I could beat him into telling me, that's how I normally did it.

"Hmm," Fang hadn't even been listening. He stared at me and lowered his eyes instantly. "Max, I've been thinking." Like I couldn't tell that, I rolled my eyes. "You've got too much on your shoulders and you're always worrying and afraid."

"I'm all right Fang," I said feeling something in his tone that I didn't like. In fact, his tone sort of scared me. He hesitated and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against mine and I felt them shaking. Fang was scared or worried. He was upset. I held his face to kiss him a moment longer and then backed away. "What's going on?"

Fang's forehead rested against mine, my eyes watched as he looked away from me. "I don't want you spending trouble worrying about me. Max, you're better off without me."

"What?" I spat, grabbing fistfuls of his grey shirt in my hands and holding him where he sat. He wasn't just going to walk away from this without explaining. "Fang, I love you. I need you. Without you, everything would be worse." He sighed as if he didn't believe me.

A tear caught me by surprise and fell down my cheek. No, I wouldn't cry now if he was really going to do this. Fang's hands overlapped mine and loosened my grip on his shirt. The wrinkled fabric fell back against his chest. "But I don't love you." I stood up and stared at him. Pain, agony, more pain, shocks up and down my spine, all of me just hurt at that moment.

Fang's voice was emotionless. I couldn't tell if he was lying or if this was the truth. I didn't even trust myself with words anymore. Overhead thunder rolled in the distance as dark rain clouds made their ways towards us. Fang's dark eyes stared at me past his dark hair.

Should've known with all the black in his looks that his heart would be just as black too, right? Fang stood up as well and stared at me as if he was reaching out to me. Millions of questions, comebacks, and witty, sarcastic lines that I could whip out in point two seconds while ready to fight but here, now? I was speechless. So, I did what I knew best.

I lunged at him in two steps and swung my right arm straight towards his face. He saw it coming, he watched the fist, and he didn't stop it or try to. My fist hit his jaw and his head jerked sideways from impact. Then, I ran off the roof and cushioned my fall with my wings. I walked through the front door pretending as if everything was normal.

I went to the flock and told them all about Angel as Fang remained outside.

**Explanation to come! I promise!**

**A lot of ****Reviews**** might convince me to post again ****tonight****!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Fang sat on the roof while holding his jaw. He probably should've blocked Max when she went to hit him in the face but he deserved it. He had just lied to her face and she wasn't even completely aware of it. God she was so strong.

October was only in a week. The autumn air was cold so high in the mountains. He glared at the dark forest. He wasn't leaving her- he wasn't, couldn't do that. He just couldn't _be_ with her.

Now, he was going to act like the emo kid and sulk in his own self-caused misery. And he wasn't leaving her because he was a danger. He wasn't going to leave her in the woods crying her eyes out until she went crazy. He wasn't going to deny ever being with her or ignore her as if she didn't exist. He was just going to be Fang before she kissed him- before they became best friends.

He narrowed his eyes trying to remember when they weren't friends. Back at the School, he assumed, when he huddled into his cage and he couldn't talk back then. When he only knew Max as the being next to him in a cage. She used to reach her fingers through the holes and reassure him and whisper soothing words to him. Then, he didn't know Jeb like the rest of the flock, he had a different scientist and more difficult trials.

Fang closed his eyes remembering the day he escaped.

_Jeb's harsh voice telling the figure standing in front of his cage fumbling with the lock, "Don't save him, he's not my experiment." Fang had thought that it was so strange. He had wings just like the rest of them._

_Max was the one unlocking his cage and when she swung it open, she simply stated, "He's one of us."_

That's when it happened, when he trusted no one else but her. She chose to save him and now, Fang was going to do anything to save Max.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled receipt from the woman at McDonald's. He hadn't noticed the words until the night before and emptied his pockets. He had thrown it aside at the wall and then, made love to Max because he thought it was an empty. The scribbles reminded him of the School again staring at the pages that made what he was.

I will tell her your secret.

I know what you did at that School.

I will kill her.

I know where you are hiding.

Stay away from Maximum Ride.

Or you will regret who you are.

Be afraid that I know all.

Fang crumpled the note in his hand. At first, he didn't think twice about it. He received threats like that on his blog all the time. People say things they don't really mean or go through with. Until he saw that old familiar face walk into the convenient store. Then he knew it wasn't some lie, that it was the truth.

Fear shook through every feather, every strand of hair, and through the rest of his body. There was no denying that even though Itex was gone that some of the scientists may have gotten away. The man who was in charge of Fang and not the rest of the flock, he was back and he was threatening Max. Fang wished he had the courage like Max to just face the scientist and beat the living shit out of him for endangering Max like that.

Fang's knuckles turned white. Until he figured this out, he would protect Max and keep her out of the way. She had to save the world. How could she do that if she died? How could he live if she died?

Wind rushed past him and he listened as Max explained to the flock that Angel was okay through the open window of the kitchen. Minutes past of celebration and then, he heard the flock calling out to Max, asking her where she was going. They were asking for him as well. That's when he heard the slam of a door and then it was locked. He knew it was hers because it was right where he sat, on the farthest side of the home.

Sobbing, deep and tortured crying, he could feel every stab in the heart that he had just caused her. Now, he couldn't go to her and comfort her. He couldn't kiss her shaking lips and hold her close. He tightened his fists more but he refused to not listen to her cry. He deserved being hurt like this. When she was hurt, he was in just as much pain. Well, he had caused this pain. He deserved a taste of his own medicine.

He heard her questions.

_Did he ever love me?_

_Was he always lying?_

_Did he just want to sleep with me?_

A song was turned on, Fang listened. He hadn't heard it before but it was sad too, only because it was meant to be a love song. Had anyone ever notice that love songs hurt when you've just lost it? Fang heard Max cry harder and then, he watched as the radio clock went flying out the window. It landed with a crash on the ground in broken pieces.

He heard light laughter and Fang lifted his head to stare into the forest. He saw the white lab coat from here. The man stepped a bit into the light and Fang knew from this angle only he could see him, even if Max was still by the window. Light caught on the man's glasses and he eventually took them off.

Fang remembered him before the glasses but knew why he wore them. When Fang broke out during an experiment and went after the scientist. He had scratched his eyes pretty well.

Dark eyes and the emotionless face, Fang had learned to copy the man so well as he grew older. The man gave a smile and nodded his head. Fang glared at him, the strongest he could do when he was so scared. He felt his heart smacking against his ribs. He knew what the scientist was saying; he knew the meaning of body movements better than words.

Max was safe. She wouldn't be hurt. As long as Fang pretended not to love her than the scientist wouldn't kill her. He could still watch her, protect her, and be her friend. Max could never be with him though. He sighed, wishing he could explain everything to her but Max didn't deserve another problem on her shoulders.

Fang had told himself as soon as he realized he loved her that he would make everything all right for Max. He watched as the scientist backed into the forest and Fang wondered why. Just as Iggy flew up and came to sit next to him.

"Why is Max crying? Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Total are all outside her room begging her to let them in." Iggy stared at his best friend. "And why are you there to make sure she's all right?"

Fang shrugged and sighed at the same time. He placed the receipt in his pocket, Iggy barley catching a glance of it. "I broke up with Max." Iggy's eyes went wide with shock.

"What-the-hell? You guys sleep with each other one night and then you break up with her?" Iggy shook out his feathers as the rain began to pour lightly. "Why, man? You love her. She loves you. What's so complicated about that?"

Fang sighed again and stood up staring into the wind as the rain blew at him. He ran a hand through his hair as Iggy stared up at him. Fang couldn't tell anyone what he knew, Max might get hurt because of it and he wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened at the School. He had kept that a secret for a reason.

He stood at the edge of the roof staring into the forest. He made sure what he said next, Iggy couldn't hear. Max was still crying, he thought, so she wouldn't hear what he said. The wind carried his words away.

"Sometimes, the greatest ending has the worst path to overcome."

Iggy hadn't heard him as he planned.

What he didn't know was that Max had.

------------

**Hey thanks for the reviews guys. You earned this. Congrats to ****FreeSpirit329**** for being my 100****th**** review. Also, you were dead on about what you said in the review but I won't say it here because it will ruin what's happening.**

**And ****FallingRosePetals****- If you are referring to my fanfiction Save Us (the sequel to this story) you are right**

**BUT THIS STORY ISN'T DONE. TRUST ME. I MAY HAVE STARTED THE SEQUEL BUT THERE IS STILL SOMETHINGS TO COME!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

We studied the new building in Death Valley for weeks, until mid-October, to make sure we had a plan. I had a hard time being so patient but my mom had convinced me if we were going to take them down we had to be solid proof. Iggy implanted bugs on the outside of their building so we could listen in for important information. We flew around the building (within a good distance to see it without being caught). They were talking about a drop off at a cliff. Tomorrow, Mr. Chu was going down.

I was in the convenient store talking to Mela because I knew our house line wasn't safe. "They mentioned that the cliff overlooks the ocean and is surrounded by forest so they can't be seen. Mr. Chu and Brigid will be there for sure. We're following them from the Death Valley building." Mela and a few other kids from SAFETY had made their way and were staying at a hotel waiting for my command.

I secretly hoped to see the scientist with the black hair and cold eyes. I felt as if I had seen him before. "What time?" Mela was prepared to get revenge like the others. I was prepared to get this whole saving the world over. I leaned against the phone booth and observed the room making sure no one else could hear my whispers. When I heard beeping I grabbed another dime and slip it into the slot for the fifth or sixth time.

"May be a trap," I warned her. Most likely this call was being traced or bugged. The kid behind the cash register was looking at me every now and then. He had shaggy brown hair and intense green eyes. He was kind of cute. "We'll be at the safe house. Meet us there as soon as possible. You know where it is."

Then I hung up and went to the only worker in the entire store. "Why do you keep staring at me?" The kid lifted his head from the comic book he was reading. He was about my age from the looks of it. I witnessed as he blushed.

"Um," he murmured looking me up and down. I narrowed my eyes, disliking him already. He was nothing like Fang but watched as he stared at me brought the heartbreaker to mind. But I'm fine- no worries- I shed all the tears I had for him and I've moved on. "You're really cute and you come in almost every day. You're Maximum Ride aren't you?"

I sighed, stupid publicity thing that Fang had dragged us into. Now everyone knew who I was. "No, I'm not," but he didn't believe me, "Seriously, I'm nobody worth wasting time over." I turned to head towards the door, smacking the counter with my hand. I heard him scramble to stand up. I pushed open the glass door and the bell rang as it always did to my annoyance. I hated that I was feeling sorry for myself. It was real pathetic.

"Wait," the cashier called out. I stopped and turned around. He leaned over the counter so he could see me and I _almost_ laughed at how ridiculous he looked. "Where's your boyfriend?" I guess he had been there the first day, the only time Fang came with me. I hadn't noticed him before.

I frowned and glared at him, the cashier guy I mean. He was honestly curious, just making normal conversation even though he saw the wings on my back. "He's not my boyfriend." Fang and I never did talk about _what _we were. To me, he felt like something more than a boyfriend but don't expect me to say that out loud. "He never was."

I saw the questions on the cashier's face. Before he could say anything I raised a hand to shut him up. I saw his name tag on his shirt, it read Bobby Greene.

"Don't bother, I don't get it either."

Flying home, I saw the flock resting on the front porch. Iggy and Ella were holding hands and occasionally kissing. Gazzy was playing with a Tonk truck as Nudge comber her hair. My mom sat in a chair with Total watching the sky for me. Fang was sitting on the steps, he was looking down at his hands.

I hated that my heart sped up in hope that Fang had changed his mind. My brain was scolding me for being so stupid. I landed there to see everyone else smiling sadly at me. Was I that obviously hurt?

The past two weeks had really affected everyone. I don't know if I could handle living here with all the tension between Fang and me. But, if the flock wanted this, I would deal.

"Mela is on her way," I informed them. I wasn't going to tell them that I had called the hospital and Jeb hadn't picked up. He may have been really tired and didn't hear the phone ring.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was panicking.

Just then I heard the crunch of wheels on our gravel driveway. I turned with my fists in the air ready to kill any M-Geek that jumped out of the blue van that was now in my view. The side door flung open and I witnessed my entire world come back together.

Blonde curls.

Blue eyes.

Wide smile.

Bear with wings in hand.

White wings.

My baby.

My Angel.

I ran towards her as Jeb stepped out of the car as well. She was alive. She was all right. "Max?" Angel seemed worried when my tears hit her shoulder. My arms wrapped around her and I lifted her in the air. She was so fragile and surreal at the moment. "What's wrong?" She was asking me and I wondered why. And that's when I remembered. Angel couldn't read minds anymore.

I wiped my eyes as I put her back down on the ground. "We have a room for you but Ari's using it." She smiled up at me and as if she could still read my mind, she fluttered her wings so she went a few inches in the sky. She could still fly. "Ready to fight tomorrow?" She seemed as strong and ready as any day. I didn't want her fighting but she would want as much a part in this like the rest of us.

She smiled wide and nodded her head. "I'm ready Max but I don't think Ari needs my room anymore." Her eyes stared around me and I heard small footsteps behind me. I spun on my heels and there he stood.

Ari, in the white clothes from the prison still, walked towards me and tripped. I easily caught him in my arms and hugged him, my brother. "I heard your thoughts. I figured you might need me." He wrapped shaking arms around my neck. I watched as Angel ran to the flock and began to hug them. Ari had walked past them to me. It was as if he was the Eraser Ari still, the copy of his DNA trained to kill us, and not the innocent seven-year-old boy that he was.

"Ari!" I heard Jeb and I backed off. Jeb was smiling wide as he wrapped his arms around his son. Ari hugged him just as lovingly and strong as when he hugged me. "Why did you make me leave Ari? I would've taken you?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," he whispered. I had never seen Ari act like the child that he was. I wondered how he was handling the world, so large for him now and possibly scary. I saw real tears in Jeb's face. "I missed you," Jeb whispered.

Suddenly, Angel was tugging at my hand and my feathers. "Max," she motioned that I should let her whisper in her ear. I bent down beside her and she cupped her hands around my ear and whispered, "Are you and Fang in a fight?"

Good, five minutes and I had him out of my head. I stared at Angel as she innocently waited. I shook my head, "It's too complicated sweetie." She pouted, wishing she could read my mind. I was kind of grateful that she couldn't at the moment. Fang's harsh words were replaying in my head. Angel crossed her arms and stared at me. I sighed.

"We can't worry about this now, Angel. We've got a world to save tomorrow."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I watched as Mela and the four other kids appear from walking out of the forest at midnight. We were up ahead of time to make sure we were ready and understood the plan. I gave her a hug strongly. "Hey, how are you?" I asked patiently into her blonde hair which was wind blown and crazy.

We stepped back and she sighed, "Fine, just ready to finish this off once and for all." I gave her a small smile in agreement. Wind blew fast and sturdy, the air was cool for autumn but it was because we were up in the mountains. The trees had turned to an array of orange, red, and yellow.

I led her inside and we all rested in the kitchen with my flock, Ella, Ari, my mom and Jeb. Ella and my mom protested my idea but they were to stay here. We all had superpowers to help us except for them and Jeb. But Jeb had fought in battles before, he had personally trained me and the flock. He would be fine in this.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "Today is it. We're going to head out now. Those with wings will fly and the rest will take Jeb's van." He had designed the engine to hum quietly so they wouldn't be heard and the path was clear of anything that might cause sound. "They're leaving early morning so we're going to head out soon in order to sit and watch. We stick together. We're going to follow them to the cliff, no matter how long it is. Pack food to keep yourself energized."

My flock nodded their heads and I even looked at Fang to see he was staring at me. He was worried. Back when we were together, he had loved me more than anything. I swear he only loved the flock because I loved them. Sure, Iggy was his closest guy friend and he would read Angel short, kid's books but he would always turn to me for his own happiness. Now, he was pulling away and I couldn't understand why.

Everyone started packing granola bars and high sugared drinks to keep us awake. I was shifting on my backpack when I realized it was just my flock in the kitchen now. Everyone else was outside waiting. "Love you more than the world, that's why I'm saving it." I told them. "If anyone isn't going to make it through today guys, I'm making sure it's me. You have a lot more life to live than I."

Nudge opened her mouth to protest but I sent her a glare. "We've fought long and hard. Today's the last day we will ever have to. Normal after that. No lies, this is one promise I tend to see through." I stuck my fist in the middle of us, we had already stood together tight in a circle. Fang's fist came on top of mine, and then the others followed suit. I smiled as I we did our last handshake of this life. Tomorrow, if I was alive, would be different.

We stepped outside and I stared at Mela and another boy with wings. The others were already in Jeb's car, including Ari who didn't seem to care anymore about the world that scared him. He knew that we had to fight, every single one of us. He would be happier tomorrow once we were done. I could treat him like a normal little brother.

"Up and Away," we instantly took flight and started heading North towards Death Valley. On wings we would be the first to arrive, I was ahead with Iggy and Fang on either side. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were behind us and then Mela and the boy followed after. I smiled, feeling the wind rushing through my hair and my heart pulsing. Our last possible fight, I prayed that this was true.

_You should know Max, that Mr. Chu is part of an organization that is out to destroy the world. They believe we have sinned too much and deserve to die. They plan on restarting the world's population but first, they want to destroy it. Mr. Chu is their leader. Once he is gone they'll fall apart. _Gone? I replayed Ari's words in my mind. We only had a simple half-hour flight and I still thought I heard wrong.

We rested on trees staring at the large building similar to the prison I had been kept in. Five minutes sitting there, a black truck pulled out. I motioned to Jeb in the van below that they were heading west. "Up and Away," everyone didn't complain even though I didn't know how long we would be flying. It look a lot in us. Iggy was busy chewing a granola bar. We stayed high and far back so that couldn't really see us.

"Max?" Mela flew up to me, "It's going to be hard isn't it?" I nodded my head. Nothing about this life was ever going to be easy. "I wish I had more time you know? To train and to prepare, but I want to let you know that I'm going to try my hardest to protect your flock. Out of everyone in this entire world, I don't think anyone cares as much as you do."

"Mela, everyone cares. It's just it's more real for my family because we're hunted for it. If someone else had been in our situation I think they'd fight as hard. Not to mention, I was raised to do this. Jeb prepared me to save the world."

My shirt flapped against my skin as the sun began rising behind us. We were flying over a very thick forest for the longest moment. Eventually, we caught the truck stopping in front of it. Two figures; Mr. Chu and Brigid stepped out. It was then that M-Geek after M-Geek began exiting through the even larger truck that had been following them through the high way. There were dozens of them and I gulped. I could feel everyone else's heart racing as we watched. They brought with them loaded weapons. This wasn't going to be easily but we had to do this. Either we faced the destroyers of the world now or we never would.

We landed on the cliff that they were walking towards. Jeb and the rest were running out from the woods to stand behind us. I lifted my arms in the air and listened to the voices. I refused to accept that the M-Geeks were carrying buckets of toxic waste. In the secluded area, no one could ever find them and the waters were be polluted. All of the toxins would destroy the beaches, kill the fish, and be worse than the large oil spill because it would be too late before someone even noticed. If the waters were polluted than we would all fall down.

I held in my breath as Brigid and Mr. Chu stepped out of the forest smiling. The M-Geeks continued walking towards the cliff without stopping. They were keep on walking as they had been trained. Brigid walked ahead of them but Mr. Chu stayed behind. I narrowed my eyes, first Brigid and then Mr. Chu. "Hold the M-Geeks. I've got the red-head and their leader!" I heard a few protests but I was already running forward heading for Brigid.

From that first punch in her face, all hell broke loose.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I let my wings slightly catch the air to push me along forward. Brigid and I clashed, me taking a wing at her face. She ducked easier and quicker than human should. We crossed paths and had to turn to face each other. That's when I saw it.

Brigid's eye was gone. Seriously, no brown normal human eye was left. Instead, there was a bright green M-Geek eye censoring all around her better, faster than a normal eye. Her right arm also faded from human skin to a robotic forearm and gun. She gave me a wicked smile and stood sideways.

Behind her my team was fighting off the M-Geeks without releasing the toxins they carried. Brigid's brown eye lit up with an evil shine as she lifted her arm/gun and her green eye focused in on her target.

My limbs went numb.

My joints locked up.

My heart stopped.

She pulled the trigger and my stomach dropped with the pop of the gun. Blood turning screams erupted through the battle field as Brigid stepped out of my view so my eyes could rest on who she had hit. Why couldn't it have been me?

I've seen Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks die but never a bird-kid who is more human than them. Meld held her bleeding chest with one hand but she kept trying to fight M-Geeks. Tears streamed down her face, she was losing too much blood fast. Her knees gave way until Mela was crumpled on the dirt ground. Her chest beat fast as her breathing tried to hold on to life.

_Fight Max_, Ari's voice forced its way through my mind. My hands formed into fists as I turned my attention back to Brigid. Her arm was pointing towards my flock aiming again. My body took action and ran towards her.

Brigid's robotic eye caught me but I was faster. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell forward on her. I landed on Brigid before her arm could turn and shoot at me. My fists connected with metal as I attacked her only threat, her arm.

My knuckles scraped and bled as I pounded down on the gun. Sparks flew from the silver metal as Brigid tried smacking me with her human hand. Rage was breaking through but I still managed to keep it under control.

My chest was rapidly moving up and down as I breathed. Brigid lay covering now with the no longer working gun covering her face for protection. Her human self only had a few cuts and bruises. I managed to stand up.

Turning around my eyes rested on blood soaked ground. My feet moved over the heaps of M-Geeks pieces to see Mela covered by half a metal body. I winced at the sight, her blonde hair mangled with the dirt and the M-Geeks green, gooey substance. Her blue eyes open and her lips cut. Her shirt stained through with the dampened blood of the shot to her heart.

_Max!_ I followed Ari's voice to see an image even worse.

Jeb rushed through the M-Geeks. He had faced worse in Germany. Then, the mutants were fighting everyone and sides weren't clear. Here, it was obvious. The flock vs. Mr. Chu. Plus, in Germany, there had been more enemies to face.

M-Geeks were the easy targets, they didn't fight, and they only focused on their purpose. That was their flaw, to do as they were told without adjusting to a situation. Ari stayed close beside him, watching the thoughts of the only humans fighting, Brigid Dwyer and Mr. Chu.

Jeb wasn't worried until the gun went off. He watched as a bird-kid from a New York institute fall to the ground. Jeb saw Max watching, standing there in horror. He had warned her not to be too close to people; that's how she would get hurt in the end. Jeb turned his attention to his son, "Ari, tell Max to fight."

Understanding, Ari told Max to pay attention. Once, Jeb had spoke to Max as the Voice in Germany but under Ari's orders when Ari didn't want Max to know it was him. Jeb didn't remember the incident or he would've known his son was truly alive (not dead like the Eraser copy of Ari).

Max, from what Jeb saw, attacked the red-headed traitor Brigid. Max clearly had all of the advantage even though the other girl had been fit with a gun. Jeb smiled, he was proud to say he had been the one to train Max and raiser her to fight like that.

He attacked several more M-Geeks to see the numbers decreasing. The flock was fighting well as thy always did, even Angel who couldn't read minds anymore. Ari took down one M-Geek alone and smiled up at Jeb for approval.

They stood out in the open as Jeb smiled back. M-Geek pieces surrounding their feet and the fake blood of the machines all over their clothes. The indestructible boxes that held the toxins landed on the ground. The toxics would only be released if the boxes were hand opened.

When the gun went off, Jeb searched the area and scanned for the red-head. She had disappeared and Jeb knew Max had destroyed her only weapon so it couldn't have been her. His eyes landed on Mr. Chu still standing back from the fight with the gun giving off smoke in the cold October air. The barrel pointed to Jeb's right and when he turned to see who had been shot Max was already running at them.

Her back was facing Mr. Chu as she hugged the bleeding body. Short, prickly, brown hair, partially closed blue eyes, and a small, seven-year-old body covered in blood. "Ari!" Max was screaming, the rest of the flock still fighting. Jeb stared back at Mr. Chu.

He lifted his gun again.

Taking aim between her wings.

Jeb saw the motion of Mr. Chu's index finger and did what he had trained Max to do. He reacted to the situation. Jeb fell over Max and wrapped his arms around her. He bit his tongue not to scream as the bullet entered his back, hit his heart, and instantly killed him.

He only felt three seconds of pain.

Before it happened, he knew if he saved Max, then it was worth it.

To my horror, Jeb's dead body fell sideways and I turned to see Mr. Chu with the gun. Ari was like a fish out of water trying to breath, not to lose life. Jeb, he had given his life to protect us- his children.

Mr. Chu called to the M-Geeks, "Fall back!" The coward! All of them backed into the woods. My flock followed the M-Geeks as Mr. Chu ran back towards the woods as well. "Fang! Iggy! Forget the M-Geeks and grab our friends!" I handed Ari over to Fang as Iggy picked up Mela's body. I took Jeb's weight running on anger and adrenaline. Ari was still fighting as we gathered together to run through the woods back towards the van. We were left untouched. I couldn't leave Jeb or Mela behind. I couldn't let Ari die. I was willing to let Mr. Chu go and get my revenge later.

I placed my father's body on the ground next to Mela's. Blood had soaked through his shirt onto mine. I couldn't believe I had carried him but I was already super-strong and you never know what someone can do with adrenaline in their blood streams.

_Who will you let get hurt the next time Max, if you don't fight him now? Mr. Chu has to be stopped today and you can't save me anyways. Go end this. _Ari had his head turned towards me. "Fang, put me down," he whispered. Fang listened and placed Ari's body by Jeb's. We were right next to the van. We could drive him to the hospital. Too much blood, said my pessimistic voice. "Go Max, save the world."

He wouldn't let me protest, he shut his eyes and focused on smoothing his dying breath. My brother wouldn't have tomorrow like I planned. Neither would Mela or Jeb. I stared at Ari's face, at peace for someone dying, before turning back to the woods. "Don't follow me," I whispered as I ran off, thirsty with revenge and dying to put an end to it all, before anyone could stop me.

Off to Save the World.

Show Time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Can I handle the maximum ride?

Rain began to down pour as I rushed through the thick, darker woods. Branches swiped across my skin and cut me. Rocks were slick and I slipped. I tripped over tree roots too far up as the path moved up and down. Breath rapidly passed through my lips as my eyes darted around the foliage, hoping to find Mr. Chu.

Dark grey clouds pounded down rain against my skin. My pants were ripped and jagged from attacking M-Geeks and Brigid. Loose strips of fabric were flapping against my calves while I ran faster than I had ever run in my entire life. My shirt was pushed against my stomach and flying out behind me as I continued forward, convinced that I had to end this now or never.

Thunder rumbled.

Gun shots into the air followed.

While following the echoes of the ringing booms, bird wings flapped and fluttered as they strayed away. My own wings pressed hard into my back to avoid making contact with low branches or high prickled bushes. When I stumbled into the large opening of the cliff, Mr. Chu stood there with his gun. A mist of rain outlined his body as my body frose. My wings shot out wide and shook off the freezing rain. Rage heated up my blood as it pulsed rapidly. I could feel it pounding through each individual vein.

My sneakers dug into mud as the rotten stench of M-Geek blood and watered down earth drifted along the winds. My nails broke the skin in my palms but I grinded my teeth together to avoid saying anything or doing anything. I held myself proper and tall, staring down the killer as if I had done this every day of my life. Well, I had, almost.

_He _killed my father and others too most likely.

_He_ shot my brother.

_He_ held me prisoner and tortured me.

_He _wanted to destroy the world.

And _I_ had to save it.

Tears fought at my eyes but I easily blinked them away. After the tears for Fang I wasn't ready to break down again. "Maximum, you've lost. Aren't you ready to give up?" _Never_, I thought as I tightened my jaw. All the Maximum Ride self-control wasn't going to hold on much longer. Mr. Chu caught it, "No? You're willing to let more die? You _are_ the selfish hero." He tilted his head trying to be sympathetic.

I had no more patience for words. Mr. Chu began raising his gun when he caught my wings flicker to move. Rain blinded me slightly as I pushed off my feet and ran at him. My wings carried me forward so fast that Mr. Chu only managed one shot.

Pain stitched its way up my side and through my left wing. Screaming in agony, I stumbled forward struggling just to keep moving. Jeb taught me to always fight through the pain. That kept you on the alive side of the very thin line of life or death. Blood soaked through the fabric of my shirt although the rain had gotten them just as wet so I could barely to tell. I felt my cheeks burn in anger.

My shoulder rammed into his waist, his stomach caved in from the impact. He staggered and fell backwards before I even had time to stop him. I'd been so angry that I was blind to my surroundings. I hadn't thought the situation as thoroughly as I normally did. I hadn't been the Maximum Ride who made a plan. I had lost complete control and attacked like…an Eraser or a mindless M-Geek. I acted like one of them instead of me.

I literally dove, my stomach scrapped against the rough rocks of the cliff. I probably looked like a baseball player diving for a ball except I had wings, one of which was very bloody, and a very bad side wound. My hand reached out to wrap around Mr. Chu's wrist just as he began to fall long the edge of the drop. When his dead weight hit me, my body skidded, making me wince as my wounded side took on the weight of my body because the hand I held on to him with was the same side as my wound.

My head hung over the side so I looked down to see him. dangled there without trying to get back up. His black hair was thinning out from age and he had a few wrinkles. He was in his late forties most likely. A wide grin spread across his face and he began to laugh. I was struggling holding on to him.

Too much blood dripped onto the ground and I felt it puddle beneath me. My eyes fluttered with pain and trying to wipe the rain away. "You killed them! Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!" I grunted through my teeth as I screamed in agony. Lightning and thunder crashed and boomed around us.

Mr. Chu laughed, "You never get it Maximum! Bigger, always think bigger! That's what your stupid father always said and now he's dead!" Mr. Chu grinned just dangling there. He had to know I couldn't hold on much longer. I wasn't a killer though and I still didn't get the bigger picture but I knew enough of it to know he was the enemy. But I knew enough of myself to know I wasn't a killer.

He began slipping and he didn't try to get back up. Why wouldn't he let me help him? His gun lay at the rocks below were the rushing and storming ocean rushed into the cliff and smacked its side. "Come on Maximum, drop me, save the world. I guess you didn't consider this to be a part of it." Laughter of his was lost into the rolls of thunder.

"Max!" A familiar voice to far away to do anything rang out through the forest. He shouldn't have followed, Fang should've stayed away. He couldn't see me like this. I was afraid of what might happen if he arrived. I was afraid right now though to, what was going to happen now?

I wasn't a killer…I wasn't. But his grip was beginning to loose in mine as the rain slicked my hold. His dead weight dug my wounded side into the dirt and rocks of the cliff. I was weakened from fighting already and my blood was still dripping out. My eyes fluttered more from all the pain as smiled up at me, "Save the world, Maximum, and lose yourself."

When he slipped, I reached out for him, my fingers flaring out wide and my body lurching a bit forward to try and grab him. I could not fly for my wing was throbbing and wasn't responding. He fell in silence with his words still ringing through my ears. I shut my eyes as I heard the clashing of body on rock. I knew then, that he was dead.

Weak and crushed, I stood up when a hand reached out and touched my shoulder. I pulled away from him, not wanting to him to be my comfort. "I tried to save him," I murmured, my eyes stared forward at the raging ocean clashing with the rain. Water against water, like vs. like, and yet, in the end, I may have seemed like the rain but I was part of the ocean as well. I was a killer, he had dropped because I had failed to save him.

"Not your fault," Fang whispered. I hated that his voice comforted me and made a small portion of me feel better. I still loved him but he had made it clear the last few weeks that he wouldn't think twice about getting back together. Tears mixed with the rain.

"Ari is dead isn't he," I stated feeling the empty hole in my heart. Wind whipped through my hair and my feathers. I held my wounded side and looked at Fang over my shoulder. Dark eyes that were giving off worry and pain for me. He nodded his head, enough said. Three dead, this wasn't worth it. A tear drop fell from my face and Fang winced. Why should my pain hurt him?

"You saved the world Max," Fang reminded me. Great, I did what I was meant to do so why didn't I feel better? Why did the world still hang on my shoulders? I didn't feel like I had did the world a favor. I heard sirens, one of the flock must've called my mom who then had called the cops.

I stared down at the blue/grey water crashing into the rocks calling out to me. I didn't know who I was now, Mr. Chu was right. I would step right over now if it weren't for the fact that Fang could fly and would catch me. Or maybe he wouldn't, I never thought he would break us up again and yet, here we were on two separate ends of the world I had just "saved".

Could I handle the Maximum Ride?

No-no, I could not.

**One more chapter left.**

**Read and Review**

**The more reviews I get and I will include a special bonus chapter that is post Taking Back the World and Pre Save Us so only faithful readers of this can get an extra-taste for after this event.**


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

We all wore black, it seemed like the appropriate, normal thing to do at the time. My side and wing weren't done healing so I was numbed mostly from that pain which is why this heart pain didn't hurt so much. For the last time, I, Maximum Ride, had to face the last, greatest journey of them all; life.

Dr. Martinez, my mom, was the flock's official guardian now as we strode through the woods of dampened soiled from days and days of rain. One week ago, three people had died who I cared for. As for the other death, it was a result by my hand that had changed me forever.

You probably wonder why my world seems to be falling apart on top of me. I had just saved the world but it came at a terrible price. Trying losing your father, even if we weren't that close, your seven-year-old brother, and a friend who had suffered with you. Jeb never did prepare me for the aftermath. I had been trained for the fight and now that was in the past. As an Itex experiment, I was truly obsolete.

Three large upturned piles of dirt were by the edge of the cliff were they died. In the secrecy of the woods, they were buried here. The government, however, felt like making this place a monument of sorts. The point where six mutant children and others prevented one man and his army from polluting our world. Except, what's so great when people are dead and a certain red-headed human/robot was still walking free.

Angel and Nudge cried really hard, the hardest out of all of us. Gazzy hugged Angel and protected her like a brother much stronger and older than he was. Iggy and Ella held on to each other, their eyes casted down on the new graves without headstones yet. My mother stood in front of us, as if she was the leader and I wasn't. Fang was silent, the farthest away from me, a stone in a world of windows waiting to be broken. He had broken me once or twice. I held everything back, I still felt like Maximum Ride, must be strong to save the world. I guess that's a feeling you can't erase.

Poor Iggy, a month with his eyesight back, and he had to see this. Poor Ella whose life would've been easier had she never had a sister like me. Poor Total who never was suppose to be with the flock but had no one else to take him in as the flying, talking dog that he is. Poor Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel who have seen too many terrible things in their short lives. Poor Fang, for breaking up with a girl who still loved him and needed him although he didn't feel the same way anymore.

My said some pretty and lovely words for all them of them; Jeb, Ari, and Mela. I protectively held myself and kept my feelings back. My mother, the scientist, finished her speech with the words, "Enjoy heaven and God, we will see you again." She said that, I believe, for the parts in us that wanted to hope for the best. We all stepped towards the graves and placed white roses on to the piles of dirt.

God…I haven't thought about him much in my fifteen years of life. I wanted to believe in him for the hope of seeing Mela, Ari, and even Jeb again. But that would mean God had intended for my flock and me to have wings. He meant for us to suffer. He wanted Fang and I apart. God, if he was real, had just handed me a normal life and destroyed it all at once. For the moment, I needed him to be real.

I'd like to high-five Mela.

I hope to hug Ari.

I wanted to tell Jeb he was a better father towards the end.

One more time, even after death, to see them so I can just do those things.

"Max?" Everyone was heading off to leave now, their backs facing the graves as they walked towards the forest. I wasn't done yet with my goodbyes. I had to stay longer.

Unlike them, I needed to apologize.

Fang watched in despair. Wind pushed her shirt along her side and highlighted the curve of her stomach. Her legs were in a fighting stance without her knowing. The tawny feathers, the one he had memorized perfectly to each individual one were pulled in tightly on her back. Curls of brown with hints of gold that he loved so much were flying up along with the breeze and showed off the skin of her neck. His lips tingled to kiss her there.

Slowly, he stepped towards her in the quiet ambiance that he had done since they escaped. When he remembered the note, his secrets, and his past, Fang held back and let her stand there.

As much as he loved her.

As much as his heart, body, and soul wanted to grab her right then.

As much as he remembered the most amazing days of his life that centered around her.

As much as she was his world…his universe.

Her life was in danger if he loved her. He couldn't hold on to her and let her know that he was there. Max had a life now and she could find someone else. After all the world and news passed by, when Max was just a girl with wings and didn't have to save the world, she would find a nice boy. Fang's jaw tightened with acceptance that it wouldn't be him.

So, he remained behind her as her shoulders shook and she collapsed on her knees. She moaned and screamed "Why" a thousand times into her hands. Fang held tight to where he stood through the pain of watching her suffer.

People believed Maximum Ride was indestructible. Fang knew better for he loved her completely and without a doubt. She ran from her feelings a lot, not so much now as they grew up. She sometimes had a temper. She didn't see the beauty that she was. She broke and cracked like any human.

People only saw that 2% bird in her that was suppose to make her strong.

Fang saw only the 98% human, the raw and beautiful person that she was and occasionally the other percent when she flew or he stared at her bare back with wings.

Before Max would get up and see him, Fang turned around and disappeared into the woods after the rest of their family. He had to tell himself a thousand reasons not to run back and tell her he lied. Fang would rather have a Max that hated him than never having her at all.

He couldn't live without-

Her smiles.

Her laugh.

Her beauty.

Her heart.

Anything about her.

Fang needed it all.

In the car, the rest of them waited patiently. Hopeful eyes of the children rested on him, maybe thinking that he had gone back to her. They wouldn't understand the note that he kept permanently in his pocket that burned as a reminder of what would come if Max and Fang were together. He couldn't explain to them his terrible past, the reason why he chose silence. But Fang never had to say a word.

The flock understood, Fang and Max may never be together.

Stupid, I was so stupid for breaking down like that knowing that Fang was right behind me. I knew he wanted to be invisible but after all that we had shared I could feel his presence. Whether he was right behind me or miles away, I had the notion to where he was as if our heartbeats were radars reaching out to each other.

Walking back in the silence of the forest, I knew then that nothing would ever be the same. I was weaker because I had no purpose to be strong anymore. My support system had stepped back and let me fall. My destiny was over and I had nothing laying ahead for me. My family was now under legal guardianship.

No more running.

No more fighting.

No more Maximum Ride.

But I thought then, why did Jeb never prepare me for this moment? Was I suppose to die in the final battle like all the good endings of the stories. Should I have been the one buried in the grave because it felt like it? Now, I was left giving normal life a try and there was no one who wanted to stop it. A long time ago, heroes were said to be indestructible and self-ritous.

Heroes save the world.

But who will save us?


	41. Special Intro to TBTW's sequel Save Us

The Scientist

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are._

Fang observed Max, the curves of her sides accented by the black shirt and the arrangement of tawny feathers down her back. With a beating heart that he thought gave him away, he secretly held in what she couldn't know; how much he loved her and how much he hated himself for hurting her. Brown, daring eyes that stole his thoughts stared away from him and curls of brown that cascaded down her back caught the light April breeze.

_I had to find you._

_Tell you I need you._

_Tell you I've set you apart._

We've lived her for six months, trying to get past all the hurt. Trying to live a normal life and start school in September as if the flock hadn't lived the lives we had. My breath broke into uneven gaps. Why was I the only one who seemed to be bothered, who seemed weak and hurt? The race of my fluttering heart told me Fang was here, right behind me. Curse my pathetic self for feeling the way I do about him.

_Tell me your secrets._

_And nurse me your questions._

_Oh, let's go back to the start._

Fang noticed the way her body tensed in realization that he was there. He didn't bother turning invisible to hide himself. On the roof of their home, free from saving the world, Fang knew his time to fight was just around the corner. Only after that could Fang take Max in his arms and be with her. Max, being strong and stubborn as usual, turned to face him even though he knew seeing him would hurt her. Max's beauty was so stunning Fang forgot the light of the sunset just behind her.

_Running in circles._

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on the science apart._

"What do you want Fang?" Sometimes I wish I had his ability to be a stone. Then he couldn't see how hurt I was.

_Nobody said it was easy._

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy._

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

Fang grimaced for a quick second, still holding everything back, like he had learned to do back at the School. Max had a light glaze of tears, she had trouble being strong when she was broken. He was silent because words would fail him.

_Oh, take me back to the start._

I bit my lip in frustration. Of all the times Fang and I had been together and in all the ways we had been together, he couldn't give me one straight answer. I turned my eyes on the dark forest just to avoid staring at him. My voice was all I had because silence would fail me.

_I was just guessing._

_Numbers and figures._

_Pulling the puzzle apart._

Fang wanted to kiss her and take it all back but he couldn't because her life was the one at stake.

_Questions of science._

_Science and progress._

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

I wanted to kiss him and hit him at the same time but neither tactics would get Fang and I back together because life was too difficult.

_Oh tell me you love me._

_Come back and haunt me._

_Oh and I rush to the start._

Fang hated that they were given these lives with wings. He despised the School, Erasers, Flyboys, Eraser, Mr. Chu and all of the horrible rest. But one thing Fang couldn't do was wish they had never happened because without all of those bad things he may have never had Max.

_Nobody said it was easy._

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy._

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

I had to focus on the good. The flock was together and alive. The world was saved. All the reporters and media people had stopped asking me about what happened six months ago. I now understood that I should be careful with my heart around people I loved. Closing my eyes, I jumped from the roof and unfurled my wings to fly away from the only person I ever loved and the only person who had ever completely torn my heart apart.

_I'm going back to the start._

**Song is "The Scientist" by Cold Play**

**Not a long piece but now, faithful readers, continue on to "Maximum Ride: Save Us" and enjoy. Thanks for the reviews but most of all, thank you for reading- that's what means the most to me. =)**


	42. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	43. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
